Jade Exchange Au idea
by Master Jarrus
Summary: Look up the title on Pinterest without idea. Basically, Lloyd and Harumi switch places but Harumi is still going to be the bad guy.
1. Prologue

**Hey, I'm sorry I just saw the time. I saw Jade Exchange Au and thought, I could do this and make you hate Harumi still. My hand is blurry when I'm not wearing contacts or glasses.**

What if… the people of the cloud realm wrote a destiny differently then what it would have been?

 _The two writers sat side by side writing their focus for the day. "Hey, why don't we make mine the green ninja?" one of them stopped writing. "Are you crazy? We already have to work late to make up lost time!" he snapped at the other. "It would be interesting though," he sighed. "If we get in trouble for this, you take the blame," he hissed. "Fine, fine. Now hurry up,"_

What if the weapons glowed after Garmadon took them? What if after releasing Pythor, Lloyd disappeared? Where did he go?

 **So, you like? I don't know unless you comment. (Hint, hint)**


	2. What is the Same and What Changes

**Hey, Skylor Chan, you said that you were planning on doing this AU. Do you want to do a collab? Fun fact: I have Asperger's syndrome.**

Lloyd boobytrapped Darkly's with Pythor, then disappeared. His uncle distressed by this and the discovering of the plan of bringing the Great Devourer to the surface got his brother. Lord Garmadon came with Wu but they never found Lloyd. The Great Devourer was released, Garmadon stole the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu to defeat the snake. Afterwards, he created the Megaweapon, he discovered his son's location and stopped trying to be good. He went to Dark Island was possessed by the Overlord tried to take over Ninjago. The Final Battle between him and the Green Ninja doesn't kill him, he reunites with his wife and starts a school to teach students how to be diplomats and be able to defend themselves without violence.

He helps the Green Ninja run from the Digital Overlord. Garmadon becomes a surrogate father to her. Zane sacrifices himself and rebuilds himself with only P.I.X.A.L. knowing. The Tournament of Elements happened, Garmadon makes a call and Pythor is transferred to a different prison and the Chen never gets the needed sweat to make him a full Anacondrai. Garmadon never handled Pythor, therefore he does turn back into a human. Pythor disappears, Garmadon and Misako get a divorce, and the incident with Morro happens. The Green Ninja becomes insecure and paranoid, Nadakhan stays the same. Garmadon wishes that Misako didn't file divorce, Lloyd was never sent to Darkly's, and that he was never banished to the Underworld. Jay saves them with his last wish.

Garmadon goes back to his school, and steps down from teaching and hired Dareth in his place. He helped Skylor reform Chen's Noodle House chain and became COO (Chief Operating Officer). He stays there and is working during season eight.

 **This is as much as I can clarify without major spoilers... Okay, I know it isn't that big of a spoiler, but I'm trying to do longer chapters, okay?!**


	3. Sorry

**Hey, I have to go on Hiatus. Yesterday, my dad was in a car accident. He seems to be fine but the car is probably going to be totaled and my family needs to sort some stuff out. I have no idea how long this is going to last, I will probably keep doing One-shots. It just depends on life and writer's block. So, yeah, um... I guess I'll give you guys a random fact and then I got to go. Random fact I look like a mix of Harumi and Lloyd.**


	4. Mask of Deception

**Hey, guys, so this story is now a collab with Skylor Chan. We put both our OCs in, but Belinda is only mentioned in this chapter. Also something we forgot to include in the last chapter and this one is Kai's appearance. Kai didn't reach his true potential in the volcano. He is badly burned and struggled with pyrophobia with a while but soon got over it. Enjoy the story.**

Harumi entered the scene of the crime. "Where were you?" Samurai X demanded. "I was in the shower and didn't hear the alarm," Harumi said with a slight roll of her eyes. "You seem extremely calm for someone who just got called to a scene of the crime they could have prevented," the other hero commented. Harumi took a deep breath through her nose, then out through her mouth. "It seems more professional not be running around the scene off a crime when there is a chance of ruining evidence," she explained. "That is a different perspective than the one you had when you investigated at the museum," the samurai noted. Harumi froze, she swallowed a lump in her throat, "Yeah, and if I remember I was possessed by a ghost for a week and a half after that. I've learned to be a bit more cautious since then," she faked a smile.

Harumi looked at the footage, those idiots. They didn't even bother with taking out the cameras, now it was obvious they were after the Oni masks and that they were Sons of Garmadon. "Who is that?" she asked. There was a vigilante who tried to stop them, they were fairly good too. "They never bothered with introducing themselves, no fake name or civilian name that I have found. They do a good job though. Perhaps I can see if there is a way to contact them and ask what they know about the crime," an officer offered. Harumi smiled, "That would be a good idea," she told him sweetly. "Would you like me to call the other ninja, Harumi?" P.I.X.A.L. asked. "After they finish their missions, you and I both know they won't pick up unless they are done anyways," she replied. "Understood," P.I.X.A.L. said.

* * *

"Which one of you idiotic scum were supposed to turn off the cameras?" The Quiet One asked as they paced back and forth. "It was the rookie, they had to cancel because of a bad case of the stomach bug. They said that they would end up puking on the mask or something if they went," one of the lower down men explained. "The rookie?" The Quiet One asked, "I don't think I've met them," the man freezed. "She is really good at what she does, and, and you wouldn't have been willing to consider her unless, unless," he gulped. "Why wouldn't I consider her?" his leader asked with poisonous sweetness. "She's half serpentine," the man grimaced when The Quiet One pointed their katana at them. "Kill her or be killed, understand?" the man nodded and ran off.

* * *

"Hey, Harumi… So?" Kai looked at her expectantly. "What?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed. "You accidentally sent me the text for Nya… Do you need us to buy you anything?" he asked trying to help. "What? Ooh, no, no. I'm fine now," she said a deep shade of red. "Any boys we need to threaten?" he joked. Harumi smacked his arm, "I have more important things to worry about than boys unless Cole is cooking again,"

"Hey, I am not that bad," Cole defended. "You're just saying that because you got Jay to shut up that one time," Kai argued. "How is that a bad thing!?" Cole threw his hands up in the air. "Hey, I happen to like talking," Jay shouted. "We know," Nya said with a fond roll of her eyes. "You all are very chaotic, no wonder Wu has white hair," a female voice said, mirth laced in her tone. The ninja turned around, "Captain Koko, Hutchins," Harumi greeted the two. "Harumi, I thought we agreed you wouldn't refer to me by my title," Koko wrinkled her nose at the green ninja. "For Sensei's sake, besides this is strictly business," Harumi put a hand on her hip. Koko rolled her eyes at the youngest ninja. "The Green Ninja does have a point, it is of most urgency that we discuss the possible motives of the Sons of Garmadon," Harumi grimaced, "They want a mask thing for something," Jay said with a shrug. "It is not just any mask, it is an Oni mask. There are three of them and we believe that the Sons of Garmadon plan on going after the others," Hutchins glared at Jay. Jay just frowned in confusion, "But if it is the only mask, why are there three of them?" Kai smacked his forehead. "Oni not only," Cole told him with a slight shake of his head. "Oohh," Jay's eyes wide at the clarification. "What are Oni?" everybody groaned in frustration. "What?"

* * *

Harumi sighed from her post, "I don't think anything is going to happen!" she whispered shouted into her comm. "We were asked to watch the royal family while they make a speech, not be showoffs in battle," said Zane, laughing to himself. "I guess you're right, Zane. But still… I'm really bored." whispered Harumi, exaggerating her voice comedically, so she sounded like she was dying from the boredom. "All hail Harumi, the queen of drama." teased Jay, earning giggles from the other ninja. "Ha Ha… real funny, Jay." Answered Harumi, "And another thing, Zaptrap. I'm not that dramatic… compared to you," Harumi grinned at the familiar banter. "Oh… burn," said Nya. "Thanks for the girlfriend support, Nya…" snapped Jay. "You're welcome. I like supporting you," answered Nya, teasingly. "It wasn't meant as a compliment!" said Jay, annoyed. "I'm determined to take it as one." retorted Nya, earning shouts of "burn" and "oh snap" from some of the other ninja. Harumi sighed. "Guys, I think we're getting off track…" she said, a little annoyed. "Harumi is right, we are supposed to be focusing on the royal family… speaking of which the little brat has really grown up, don't you think so Rumi?" Kai teased. "Last time I checked, you were the bratty one, Kai. Also, Harumi, do you hate seeing us have fun or something?" teased Jay. "No- I don't hate seeing you have fun, I just don't want to fail this mission," answered Harumi, her anger spiking. "Oh… she wants to impress Prince Lloyd," Jay singsonged. "You littl-," Harumi was cut off by a gunshot and people panicking. "Guys… there's trouble!" shouted Zane, and ninja leaped out of their hiding spots. The crowd cleared away to reveal a balloon, with the biker gang symbol, floating up into the air. "False alarm," Cole said over the comm.

* * *

Captain Koko met the Ninja outside of the Palace with Garmadon. "Sensei," they all bowed while Harumi hugged him. "Hello, my former pupils. Kai, Skylor demands that you visit her," Kai chuckled nervously and nodded. "She's like that. I'd better. Or else she might kill me!" joked Kai, pretending to fall onto the ground and die. "I take back what I said about Harumi being a drama queen. Kai's a drama king." Jay said. Kai got up and stuck his tongue out at Jay. "The Royal Family welcomes you all, but unfortunately Prince Lloyd will be in the medical bay. His best friend was injured by the Sons of Garmadon," Koko said, a grimace marred her face. "The Sons of Garmadon never actually harmed anyone physically," Harumi said in confusion. "Depends whether you count Serpentine as people or not, Harumi. Now come on in the Emperor and Empress wish to meet you all," Koko said, and the ninja walked into the throne room.

"This place is beautiful." whispered Cole."Naw… to much gold. It gives me a headache." replied Nya."I could get used to living here" said Harumi, smiling. "You're not alone I'm feeling that…" answered Kai."Guys, let's be on our best behavior when we're around the royalty. Alright?" said Harumi."Of course… why wouldn't we be?" asked Kai. Harumi looked at him, he grinned innocently. "I know you all way to well to believe that!" Harumi muttered. "She is right, you know." murmured Zane.

"Welcome, Ninja, and Mr. Garmadon," the Empress said his name as if it was killing her to welcome him into her home. "Thank you for allowing us to be here, but I sense that you have invited us for more than pleasantries," Zane said with a bow. The rulers grimaced at the nindroid's intuition. "I'm afraid you are correct, we are the owners of the Mask of Deception," the Emperor said. Jay groaned, Garmadon smacked the back of his head. "Show respect," he hissed at the blue ninja of lightning. "Sorry." said Jay, (more to please Garmadon then they royal family.) "and let me guess… you want us to make sure the Sons of Garmadon don't get their hands on it?" asked Kai. "You are correct…" the Empress said with a nod of her head. "Can we please find something else to call them? Last I checked I wasn't related to any gang members. Unless you count the ninja," Garmadon said with a wry grin. "That is not our name for them, but their self-proclaimed title," said Zane, not understanding Garmadon. "Yes, but I am not one of them. It has caused confusion more than a few times," Garmadon answered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah… I can understand why…" Harumi said. "Back to the topic at hand…" the Emperor said, the ninja all turned their attention to him. "We believe that the Sons of Garmadon wish to steal it, and we worry for our lives because we are the ones who kept the mask from them." The Empress touched his shoulder reassuringly. "It is an honor to help protect the mask and your family, Your Majesty," Harumi bowed.

* * *

Hutchins and Koko gave them a tour of the palace, "And here we have the buffet the prince had set up as an apology for him not appearing earlier," Hutchins showed them a buffet filled with sugary sweets and hardly any vegetables. "Although I think he had the servants stock it with his favorites," Koko chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I don't eat cake or sweets anymore… my body is a temple." said Cole, who was quickly hit with a playful punch from jay. "Really Cole?" asked the master of lighting with a raised eyebrow. "Not even Double Chocolate Death?" Cole glanced at the cake and grimaced as his mouth started to water. "No, my body is a temple," he started repeating his mantra. "How long do you think he'll last?" asked Harumi, whispering into Nya's ear. "Not a day." laughed the master of water. Harumi grinned, "I give him an hour," she grinned, giving Nya a small amount of money. "Hey, you guys made it to the snack bar. I believe that I got the candy you guys bought after hanging me off a roof," all the male ninja cringed at the memory. "You did what?" Nya glared at her brother. "We really shouldn't be trusted with kids," Kai said with a sheepish smile. "He was twelve!" Nya snarled at him. Lloyd chuckled and approached them till he was standing next to Koko. "Hey… Dad," Lloyd said looking down awkwardly not really sure on how to react after so many years. "Hello, son." answered Garmadon, equally awkward. "Wait, he was actually your son!?" Jay asked in confusion. "What did you think I was? Some crazy admirer that wanted to bring him back to life so he can take over Ninjago?" Lloyd asked sarcastically. "How's Belinda?" Koko said quickly sensing that a change of topic was needed. "Fine, turns out she let the guy beat her because he was willing to be a double agent in exchange for his life, he just had to make it look like he finished her off," Lloyd said in fond exasperation. Harumi frowned, "Belinda… Isn't she the brat that kicked me in the shin?" Kai asked. "Kai, everyone is a brat if they are a brat and were able to make you look like an insensitive jerk," Nya said annoyed with her brother. Harumi looked around, laughing, and saw a shadowy figure, hiding in the rafters. She kept closer to Zane, tapped him on the shoulder, and made a slight motion in the direction of the figure. Zane stopped laughing, once the shadow was caught in his gaze. He walked over to Koko and leaned close to her ear. "Don't look now, but there is a woman hiding the rafters. She could be part of the Sons of Garmadon." Zane whispered. Koko's eyes traveled upwards, and she saw the girl. Her hand slowly traveled to a sword sheathed at her hip. She gestured to Garmadon he glanced up and frowned. Harumi slipped away into the shadows, the woman's attention was locked on the rest of the ninja. She quietly climbed a display shelf to reach the rafters, and creep up behind the woman. She was only a few steps away when she heard the board creak. She winced, and the woman whirled around to face her. "Harumi," she sneered. "Oh it's you," Harumi said, dropping down onto the ground without much concern. "What's that supposed to mean!? I got away, you should be worried about me!" Harumi shrugged. "I mean I would, except you just drew attention to yourself and we are in a palace full of highly trained guards. Not to mention the Captain and the Master of Arms are present. So yeah, not really worried about you," Harumi said looking at her nails. "Harumi, Who is it?" said Garmadon, looking up at the two girls. "It's only Ashen." answered Harumi, Garmadon looked at her, confused. "Who's that again?" He asked. "That bounty hunter girl, you know the one whose arm I nearly cut off?" Harumi replied, and the girl, Ashen, scoffed. "I wouldn't say that. Your sword barely skimmed my arm." Ashen snapped. "That's not how I remember it," Harumi said with a wrinkle of her nose. "Oh, so you mean you were purposefully trying to cut my limb off!?" Ashen asked. "Maybe I was… you started the fight anyway…" answered Harumi, "Now, how about you get down from there before you fall." she demanded. "Fine, I was hired to make sure you didn't get yourself killed. I still don't like though," Ashen growled. "Really? You're not with the Sons of Garmadon? Or here to assassinate the prince?" Harumi Asked. "Why would she do that? We've worked together a few times," Lloyd asked in confusion. "What!?" Koko yelled at him. "Why wasn't I informed of this? You get to do vigilante work if you take someone from the palace or we have a full background check of who you're with!" Koko glared at the prince. "Well… he paid me, so don't worry. He was safe." Ashen said, leaping down from the rafters, a smug look on her face. "Lloyd! She's a bounty hunter! She can't be trusted." Koko said, increasingly annoyed. "I agree with Koko." Hutchins said. "Relax, Belinda was with us," Lloyd said. "Oh yeah, that makes everything better. The daughter of the Great Devourer totally wouldn't have a reason to hate you after all this time," Koko replied sarcastically. "That snake had a kid!?" Jay exclaimed in surprise. "You are friends with the daughter of the FLIPPING GREAT DEVOURER?!" yelled Garmadon. "Is that a problem?" Lloyd asked his voice small and on a slightly higher octave from surprise. "No, it's not. How didn't you know that yet!" exclaimed Ashen. "This conversation doesn't include you bounty hunter." snapped Garmadon. "Says the father whose son never met him until now," she snapped. "Okay, everybody, let's calm down. We should get a good night's rest, I'll watch the over the Oni mask. Nya can you keep an eye on Ashen?" Cole asked. "What?!" shouted Ashen, at the same time Nya said, "Yes." Ashen glared at Cole. "There is no way I am going to be treated like a prisoner!" she Said, growling. "Too late," Harumi snapped handcuffs on her. "Take these off of me!" shouted Ashen, trying to remove the handcuffs with no avail.

* * *

Harumi sighed, as she dragged herself out of bed when she saw herself in a mirror, she realized her hair had turned into a white rat's nest, and that she had forgotten to pack a comb or brush. She would have to borrow Nya's. "Now, mission make it to Nya's room without causing widespread panic is underway…" Harumi said to herself after she changed out of lime green pajamas and into her green ninja gi. She quickly crept down the hallway when she heard a clattering noise in a room she remembered as Lloyd's. _Let him see me with a rat's nest on my head or hope that nobody is attacking him…. Dang it stupid morals_ she thought as she quickly finger combed her hair to tame it into a ponytail. She knocked on his door… silence. She waited a few more minutes before peeking into his room. Harumi pushed the door open all the way and saw the immaculate area. "There is no way a teenage boy lives in here," she muttered. Her mind jumped around to possible and irrational conclusions. _What if he was kidnapped and they cleaned his room to get rid of evidence! I bet it was that no-good bounty hunter's friends- or she got away from Nya!_ Harumi glanced around wildly noticing that the window was open and there was a figure running away with a sack. She jumped out the window and started moving as quickly and quietly as possible to catch her targets by surprise. And then she slipped, and was saved by… the not kidnapped prince. "Harumi? What are you doing out here and not at the palace?" he asked her. "I could ask you the same thing!" she glared at him. "I always give the leftovers to people on the street. It makes me feel a little more in touch with my people," he answered. "But, I thought, you were… Your room was so…" Harumi grasped for an explanation. "What about it?" Lloyd asked. "Immaculate, seemed to perfect," she blushed realizing how stupid that was. He had maids and servants that were paid to keep it like that. "I have OCD, big deal," he said with a shrug. "Must be pretty bad to keep your room that clean," she muttered under her breath. "Hey! You try being adopted and forced into a role where you have zero freedom. I can't choose who I marry, what I eat, what I wear, heck, sometimes I'm forbidden from talking to my best friend. You try living that life and not control what you can," he crossed his arms in a pout. "I understand… I feel like that sometimes." Harumi answered. "You know, someone going think something's wrong. Put on a disguise. And why does your hair look like it was attacked by a deranged giant cat?" asked Lloyd, handing Harumi a hoodie, which she slipped on and over her messy hair. "I took a shower and fell asleep before brushing and braiding my hair," she blushed with embarrassment. "It's fine. Let's go!" Lloyd said, laughing. He grabbed her hand and the bag and pulled her along. They drop down from the rooftops in the more run-down areas of the city and Lloyd opened the bag. Harumi watched in shock as kids and adults came and thanked him. She never saw this area before, not even when she was fighting some of the many attackers of Ninjago. "I never saw this area before," she said to Lloyd. "Most people haven't, areas like this are some of the best-kept secrets," he explained. "I understand. Places like this, that are in such bad condition often aren't advertised to the public." Harumi said. "Not just that, politics I've met and discussed these ghettos always suggest evicting everyone and building something nicer. They never want to actually to deal with these areas, just push farther away," he said. They finished handing the food out and went on a walk around the area. "If it was better looking, I would actually think this place would be great for a midnight stroll," Harumi said with a smile. Lloyd furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "This is a midnight stroll," he told her. They looked each other in the eyes, and laughed, only to be cut off by Koko and Garmadon. "What are you two doing out here so late?" Koko asked sharply. "You said I couldn't leave unaccompanied, Harumi is the green ninja. Surely you trust her without a background check," Lloyd smirked thinking he was safe from punishment this time. "I trust Harumi, I don't trust you," Koko said grabbing him by the ear and pulling him off to the palace. Harumi started to creep away. "Don't think you've escaped consequences of your little adventure, young lady," Garmadon said rooting her to the spot.

* * *

Harumi's punishment could have been worse. For the most part, she had been let off with a warning and taking the longest shift of watching the mask. Oh well, she gets more time to herself. She was thinking when she saw Hutchins. "Well, he's acting suspicious," she mumbled to herself. She followed him, and he descended into some tunnels under the castle. She grinned, this could be useful information for later. She should tell the guys… but first, she had to figure out how to escape. After two hours, and one call to Zane later, she was out, and back with the ninja. "How did you get so lost, Rumi?" asked Kai, laughing. "It's not funny, hotshot, and it's like a maze down there!" snapped Harumi, "Worse then Chen's, instead I had to wonder if there was anything that would eat. Not to mention some of the sewers go through the tunnels," she gagged. "It's worse than you guys' socks!" she exclaimed. "Nya, weren't you supposed to be guarding Ashen?" asked Harumi. "It's no problem. Koko is questioning her," Nya said stretching, "Now who wants to spar with me?" "I guess I will," Cole said, smiling. Later that day. "Moonlight strolls by the canal? Sounds like a date!" teased Cole. "It was not," she said her face red with embarrassment that she tried to convince herself was just exertion. "Did you guys hold hands?" Kai asked amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Well, yes but it doesn't count," she said blasting some energy in his direction. "Look each other in the eye?" Jay asked with a wide grin. "That's a normal thing to do! I'm looking you in the eye right now," she snapped. Harumi promptly was knocked into a wall of ice. "Perhaps you shouldn't have been," Jay laughed. "Ow! I think you broke my skull!" snapped Harumi, rubbing her aching head. "Medical analysis… you have merely bruised Your head." Zane said. "Can someone help me up? Everything is spinning," she said. "Rumi, if you were really hurt, you'd know it, and you'd probably be unconscious," Kai said, grinning. Harumi proceeded to fall onto her stomach, acting like she was dying. "Hey, that's my move," Kai said with a kind of, not really gentle kick to the side. "Ow, stop it!" she shouted as he continued to nudge her with his foot. "Kai, leave her alone," Nya said, grabbing Kai, and dragging him a short way. "But Nya…" started Kai. "No "but Nya-ing" me!" His sister snapped, earning giggles from the other ninja. Harumi got up and sent a small blast knocking Kai onto the ground. "Hey!" he shouted. She stuck her tongue out childishly at him. He returned the childish gestured, she helped him up and then punched him on the shoulder. "Fine, I kind of deserved that," he said with a pout. Harumi was about to deliver a snappy comeback when the ground seemed to shake. "What's going on?" She shouted, looking at Cole. "It wasn't me!" he shouted, And that's when they saw the fire.

 **Have a good day/night, depending on where you live. Don't forget to comment so we know what you think of the story. It really does help give motivation to write things faster.**


	5. Of Dragons and Onis

**Hey, guys. Skylor Chan and I got a new chapter finished. Yay! So, we now have another OC from Skylor Chan and I'm pretty sure I mentioned Belinda in the last chapter. Anyways enjoy!**

Harumi stared at the palace as it flames lapped at the building. She quickly shook her head and followed the others into the burning building. "I'll get the royal family, you guys get the mask," she instructed. "I will come with you, I can put out the fire and help you locate them," Zane said. Harumi nodded and they took off in the direction of the throne room.

* * *

Ashen felt the building shake, and her sharp mind knew it was time to make a move. "Do you have anything to do with this?" Koko asked as the building shook some more. "No, but I don't think anything good can come of this," Ashen snapped, as she tried to find something to pick the lock with. She quickly noticed a nail, long and thin enough to bend into a makeshift key. She waited for the earth to shake once more, and dove toward the long piece of metal. Her trained hands (because being a bounty hunter could demand some lock skills) quickly bent the nail into and key, and her hands were free. "And what exactly do you plan to do now?" Koko asked with a raised eyebrow. "You can't use that nail again and you still have to get out of this room," Ashen frowned, then smirked. "You need to get out as much as I do. Judging by the shaking, there is either an earthquake or an attack on the royal family," her smirk grew wider, "Looks like you have no choice but to let me out either way." Ashen felt like a cat who cornered the mouse. "I have training and non-imaginary skill. You have a bent up, rusty nail." Koko grinned, standing in front of the door. "I have some other stuff, the ninja are naive not to search for other small weapons," Ashen said with a smug look. "Really? What makes you think I'm scared of you?" asked Koko. "Oh, I think you're smart… smart enough to know when you've been beaten." Ashen said, taking a small dagger which she had hidden in her hand. "What was it that Nya told you… don't bring your weapons in case she gets free and uses them against you?" Ashen smirked. "Well. Holding a hostage… didn't think you had the guts." Koko said, doing her best to hide the fear in her voice. "I'm not taking you hostage unless you prove to be difficult. Right now I'm just threatening you," Ashen said. "What if I choose to be difficult?" Koko Said, thinking of calling the bounty hunter's bluff. "If there isn't anyone near, I take the keys and handcuff you," Ashen said confidently. "Well, it looks like we're in a spot. I'd beat the life out of you in hand-to-hand, but you have a knife," Koko said, shrugging, "Neither of us wins either way." Ashen frowned "Really, you think I can't fight?" Ashen snapped. She raised her knife and took a step closer to Koko. "I think you can fight me but not my fiance, who is outside that door in case you make a run for it," Koko smirked. "Really? Then why hasn't he heard any of this?" Ashen said. "Well, maybe this room is soundproof," Koko said. Ashen leaped forward, tackling Koko to the ground and pressing the knife to Koko's throat. "ENOUGH!" She shouted, "you're getting me out of here, or else." Ashen said, smirking. Koko grimaced and nodded, Ashen let her stand up and Koko unlocked the door. She came up with her hands raised. Garmadon tensed ready to fight, renouncing his oath long ago, she shook her head and nodded towards Ashen. "Koko…" he said, But she cut him off. "Go find Harumi and Lloyd make sure they're alright, I think it's best if she has doesn't get an upper hand," Koko whispered.

* * *

Harumi stopped suddenly. "Is everything alright, Harumi?" Zane asked. "No, Lloyd isn't in his room and we are supposed to be protecting the royal family," she said after looking in the prince's room. "Perhaps he is in the throne room," Zane said, trying to calm Harumi down. Harumi frowned but followed Zane as he navigated the burning maze of a palace. When they arrived in the throne room, Lloyd was there, one of his feet pinned underneath a ceiling beam. "Harumi, over there," Zane guided her as they crawled along the floor. "Your highnessss, you mussst ssstop ssstrugling. You are causing more debris to fall," a cold voice hissed. Harumi hung her head and groaned, "Can't we ever just be done with this guy!?" she wondered out loud. "I heard that!" the small serpentine snapped. "I don't actually care!" Harumi yelled at Pythor. His tongue flicked out in annoyance. "Guys, can you stop fighting and help me? I happen to have a giant beam crushing my leg!" Lloyd snapped at the two. "She/he started it!" they shouted at the same time. Lloyd sighed. Harumi quickly stomped on Pythor's tail and ran over to help Lloyd. She pushed the beam off his leg and helped him up, getting one of his arms over her shoulder, to help him balance. "Come on, Princey." she said, helping him stay off his wounded leg. "Princey?" Lloyd asked her with a raised eyebrow. Harumi yelped, "What?" he asked in confusion. "Sorry just the smoke made you look like Dad for a moment," she said looking away in embarrassment. "Garmadon?" asked Lloyd, "I look nothing like him!" Lloyd snapped. Harumi frowned, "What are you talking about, I've seen pictures from when he was our age you're practically identical if you had brown hair and paler skin." Lloyd scowled. "We don't look a like at all!" he snapped, startling Harumi. "Alright, whatever you say." Harumi muttered, as she continued to lead the prince toward the castle's exit. As she finally finds the exit, she also finds the ninja, in a major kerfuffle with the Sons of Garmadon. "Oh, first spinjitzu master! How did you- why did- what's going on!?" Harumi shouted. Everybody freezed, looking at her in confusion. "Really? I'm that surprising!" Harumi snapped. "They already have one mask, why are you bringing the prince in the middle of this?" Jay asked. "I didn't know that this was- oh, this is stupid… how about we just got the mask and get out of here already?!" Harumi Snapped, glaring at Jay. "Cole help me with Princey," Lloyd protested against the nickname and Cole picking him up. "Your leg is likely broken, so can you stop struggling?" Cole snapped at him. "I don't think he cares!" muttered Harumi. "Harumi! Listin, That mask is a fake!" Hutchins told Harumi, startling her. "Wha…. really? Those morons risked their lives over a fake?!" whispered, screeched Harumi. "I didn't know if I could trust you, seeing how Garmadon is part of your group. You have all proved me wrong, here. Get a head start while you can " Hutchins said, handing her the Oni mask. As if on cue, Garmadon ran in, running into Harumi, and knocking her to the floor. "Whose side are you on anyway?" She muttered, as the mask slid out of her hands. "Sorry," he said grabbing the mask firmly in his hand before looking at strangely and handing it to Harumi. "Perhaps you should hold onto this," he muttered, with a frown. Harumi started forward, before her foot hit a fallen beam, and she tripped, falling on her face and sending the mask out of her hand and skidding across the room. Right to the feet of Mr. E. "Oh no.." she muttered, as he picked it up. He nodded at her before running away from everyone. "Guy with Oni Mask on is getting away," Kai shouted after taking off after him. Once the ninja were outside, they saw Mr. E escaping on a motorcycle. Kai punched the ground in anger, before wincing and rubbing his skinned knuckles. "Bad decision." he muttered. "You think? Come on brother I'm unfortunately related to," Nya said with a roll of her eyes. Kai stuck his tongue out at her and followed her as they looked for a vehicle they could use to go after the Sons of Garmadon. "Keep moving." a harsh voice said, and the Bilens kids turned their heads. They saw Ashen, holding a dagger, behind Koko, who had her hands behind her head. "Hey! Stop" shouted Kai, running toward Ashen. "Don't take one more step!" Ashen yelled, "or I'll end her."

"Kai, let's be rational," Nya said, as they held their hands in surrendering pose. "Don't worry about me, she needs me alive to make any threats," Koko said almost sounding amused. "If you keep it up, you might find yourself dead!" snapped Ashen. "You really want to face Garmadon after that? Because, you won't have anything to use against him after that," Koko smirked. "I'd be willing to take that risk!" snapped Ashen, bringing the blade closer to the back of Koko's neck. "Are you really? You've never met him blinded by nothing but rage," Kai said shuddering at the memory. "Really? You're scared of that old man?" asked Ashen, mocking Garmadon. "He might be old, but he's a lot tougher than you'd think." Nya snapped. "Besides, he was able to take us all down blindfolded and he had a hand behind his back," Kai mumbled, his face matching his suit. Kai took a step closer, and Ashen jabbed the knife at Koko's neck. "I don't think you are actually going to do it at this point," Koko said with a roll of her eyes, "I mean the blade hasn't even come close enough to give me a pap-," she gasped with pain, as Ashen drew the knife just barely to draw blood. "Oh really?" Asked ashen, "Still think I'm not dangerous?" Koko grimaced. "If we are on the same side I would value you as an ally," Koko admitted. Ashen smiled at the compliment before shaking her head, "We are on the same side, you guys just decided to lock me up," Ashen snapped bitterness lacing her voice. "Says the person who's holding a knife to my neck." Koko snapped. "If you guys wouldn't have locked me up I wouldn't need you as a hostage," Ashen hissed. Kai and Nya looked at each other, Kai mouthed something at Nya, she frowned but nodded. "Release Koko and we promise that you can go to the Bounty for safety," Nya told Ashen, eying the knife in her hand. "How do I know you're not lying to me?" Ashen Ssnapped. "I swear on the bones of the First Spinjitzu Master, we are telling the truth." Nya said. "Fine then. She's free." Ashen said, pushing Koko to the ground. Koko stood up and walked over to the ninja. "I wasn't worth it," she said glaring at the siblings. "Just be selfish and think of that fact that you get to be with Garmadon, okay?" Kai turned around to get the Bounty. "Guys come with me, I think the best way we can help is to treat our wounds and prepare the Bounty for take off," he said over his shoulder. "What wounds? I barely gave that idiot a paper cut." snapped Ashen. "Lloyd's hurt, and some of the others might have injuries." said Nya, rolling her eyes. "WHAT?! Lloyd's hurt!" said Koko, sounding distressed. "She's perfect for Garmadon," Kai whispered to Nya. "Ahem. So-o-o , are we just going to talk, or are we going to get onto your flying ship?" Ashen snapped, rolling her eyes. "Sorry, are we not walking fast enough for you? We left it in the dock since that's normal for ships," Kai glared at her. "Yeah, you're slower than molasses falling uphill." Ashen glared at them. "Sorry then. I had no idea you were so impatient." said Nya, rolling her eyes, "You would think being a bounty hunter, you would know how to wait till the right moment to strike."

Ashen crossed her arms and grumbled something about stupid ninja telling her how to do her job. Kai, Nya, and Koko rolled their eyes at the same time. "Look out," Ashen snapped grabbing Nya and pulling her out of the way as a motorcycle ran a red light. "I hate to say this, but thanks, Ashen." Nya groaned. "I'm being paid to do stuff like this, no need to thank me," Ashen said with a roll of her eyes. "By who?" asked Koko. "I don't know if I should tell you." Ashen answered, "On one hand customer confidentiality, on the other, you guys already know and trust her," Kai and Nya looked at each other in confusion. "And Koko probably doesn't get along with her," Ashen said. "Ok, now I NEED to know." Kai said. "No, you don't," Ashen said, amusement sparking in her eyes knowing she can taunt them with this. "Oh, come on!? Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat?!" Kai said, once again being overdramatic. "Guess you better keep your nose out of it then," Ashen smirked at him. Kai rolled his eyes, "Fine," he said with a small pout. Now it was Ashen's turn to roll her eyes.

* * *

Harumi grimaced as she maneuvered the 'borrowed' motorcycle. Lloyd was sitting behind her, grumbling about how he couldn't drive because of his leg. The Sons of Garmadon were on their tail because Lloyd, Pythor, somebody had managed to get the mask. Harumi frowned as she calculated how to get out this. She grinned when she saw an exit, she turned towards it and drove under it, waiting to drive away in the opposite direction. _One, two, three… one more left, come on. Four!_ She thought and gave the bike some gas. "Gah! You're going to kill us all!" shouted Lloyd. "I thought you were daredevil, bad boy," Harumi teased, remembering when the ninja told her about when he had attacked Jamunikai Village. "I'm not scared… I just don't want Koko to bring me back and kill me again," he mumbled. Harumi laughed, "She doesn't seem that scary," she remembered when she first found out Garmadon and Koko were dating… that was awkward. "You have never seen her in… I guess the best way to describe it is, momma bear mode," he said with a small wince. "Garmadon gets like that sometimes." Harumi said laughing, "and I'm sure Koko's got nothing on him!" Lloyd frowned, "He was never there when I needed him most," he said quietly. Harumi registered what he said. "He, he would always tell me stories of a troublemaking toddler when I was younger. One day I found him looking at a picture with tears… he said he wishes he didn't have to miss another birthday," she said trying to ignore a stab of bitterness. "Really?" asked Lloyd, surprised that Garmadon cared. Harumi suddenly swerved to avoid a car, "The mask," Lloyd shouted after losing his grip on it. Harumi turned the bike, around the mask laid on the ground miraculously safe from being run over. Ultra Violet sped towards it, cackling. Harumi paused, "What are you waiting for we need that mask!" Lloyd shouted. "We only need one mask to stop them and we don't have enough gas to get away," she told him. "What if we can't get the other mask? Then what? If the bike runs out of gas you can use your elemental dragon," Lloyd snapped. "No one has gotten their dragon to appear since Master Wu disappeared," Harumi argued. Ultra Violet was now the same distance away from the mask as they were. Lloyd groaned, he reached around Harumi and put his hand over hers, "Either you choose to go get the mask or I will," he hissed at her. Harumi grimaced but twisted the hand he had been covering and revved the engine before the bike took off. Lloyd leaned over the side to get the mask, Harumi swerved last minute and Ultra Violet got the mask. "Sorry, it was the mask or your head," she told him looking apologetic. He sighed, "We should go after her then," Harumi frowned. "I think we need to regroup. You're injured and I wasn't lying when I said we didn't have much gas left. They probably would want you to hold over our heads so we help them get the next mask. Now is the time to be strategic, not rash," she told him. He pouted, "Fine… I hope Belinda is okay then. She is a lot better at being strategic than me," he said his eyes betraying how worried he was. _Yay, more Serpentine!_ Harumi thought sarcastically.

* * *

As Harumi helped Lloyd onto the bounty, she was met with the sight of the others standing by the main screen, looking at a map of Ninjago. "What's up?" asked Harumi. "We're trying to locate the third oni mask, after we got your transmission," Said Cole. "We could call in some others for help. Like Skylor." said Kai, smiling as he said the master of amber's name. "Or Reyella," added Zane. "Are you kidding! It was her choice to go running back to that cute little farmhouse and her siblings. I'm not going to call a coward like her for help," snapped Kai. "Guys! Let's stop fighting! Listen, we shouldn't call for help yet, only when we're desperate, Alright?" said Harumi. "I agree, plus I really don't want to deal with my moody ex right now," Jay said. "Guys, I exist! Can someone help me with my leg, that feels like it's on fire?" Lloyd snapped. "I can. Harumi, take over for me." Zane said, helping Lloyd to the small room where they treated themselves if they had wounds. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, I sssave your ssstupid cat and the thanksss I get isss her trying to scratch my eye out!" a female voice shouted from outside the room. Belinda came in holding a grey striped kitten at an arm's length. "I'm sure you did something to antagonize Meowthra, Hiss. She is quite docile," Lloyd grinned as she gave him the kitten. "Ssse isss an angel just like you," Belinda said sarcastically. "Belinda, right now, I need to help Lloyd with his broken leg. So if you could stop fighting with his over his cat, that'd be great." Zane said, glaring at Belinda. Back in the bounty's control room, Harumi was coming up with a plan. "Remember the man in the white mask? Luke Cunningham. He's being released from prison the day after tomorrow, so if anyone going to interrogate him, now's the time," Harumi said, pulling up a picture of the previously mentioned man. "I say we stick that rotten bounty hunter with that stupid job, five minutes with her would have even the quiet one himself begging for mercy," said Jay. Harumi snorted then promptly started coughing, "Sorry, i just don't think it would that easy to get them to give up," she said. "Well someone's gotta do it anyways. And because I doubt that it will be pleasant, I say we make the new girl do it." Cole said. "Make me do what?" said Ashen, appearing in the doorway. "Interrogate a prisoner," Kai told her. "I will but I want Zane and Cole to come with me… they seem the least idiotic out of all of you," she said flippantly. "Hey!" several people shouted. "Mystake has some kind of thing that could help with this. What was it called again? Oh, yeah, Tea of Truth." Harumi said. "I can go with Lloyd, Mot-Mystake will probably have something to help with his leg," Garmadon volunteered. "I'll go with you two, since Lloyd can't walk on his own and you need to avoid the Son's… the biker gang," Jay offered. "Alright then! I have to put up with high levels of stupidity then." said Ashen, rolling her eyes. "What?" said Jay annoyed, as Ashen's insult sunk in. "HEY! I GET FIRST DIBS!" snapped Cole, turning toward the bounty hunter. Garmadon stopped them both, "Right now she is our ally… but since you have so much pent up energy you can spar before we go to bed," he grinned at them slyly. "I knew we were going to miss having Master Wu around when we asked Sensei Garmadon to keep us in shape," Jay muttered. Garmadon rolled his eyes, "In case you forgot I am now a master too. Now get going," he snapped. "I can help whip them into shape if you need," said Ashen. "I'll keep that offer in mind, right now we need to all rest if we can," Garmadon smiled at her. The ninja were scared now.

The next morning the ninja were woken up by Master Garmadon, harshly shaking them awake one by one. "Everybody up, we all have learned that time waits for no one." the ninja grumbled. "I think I miss the gong," Kai mumbled. "Harumi why did you have to destroy so many alarm boxes that he decided to take drastic measures?" Jay asked. "You destroyed them too," Harumi snapped at him trying to comb down the pale rat's nest on her head. "How are you guys so slow?" asked Ashen walking in, already ready for the day. "How are you so fast?" grumbled Harumi. "I have to ready at all times a day, I never know when someone might try to attack me," she crossed her arms, "Seeing how you guys do too, I would assume this is easy for you," she said. "Yeah well, we're a bunch of teenagers," Jay said, walking around her and into the bathroom. "Should I tell him I'm eighteen?" whispered Ashen, to Master Garmadon. "He'll figure it out... eventually," he responded. Ashen snorted amusedly, "Also you have a pile of blankets on the floor of the engine room, I believe a certain snake doesn't like the cold," she told him. "I'll tell Belinda to clean up after herself," said Master Garmadon. "She is still asleep," Ashen warned him. He groaned, "This is going to be a long morning."

* * *

"We need some tea of special variety," Garmadon hinted at the elderly woman. "Why should I get you anything, last time you visited me you were bugging me about Traveler's Tea. Is that anyway to treat the woman who raised you?!" Mystake shouted at him. "And you bring the assassin who tried to kill me," she pointed accusingly at Ashen. "You were stupid enough to try to kill her?" Garmadon looked at Ashen in surprise. "I was desperate," she defended, "I was starving, and I was offered a lot of money to kill her." "Why is she still working with us?" asked Jay. "She won't leave us alone," Cole offered. "Well, get her out of here!" snapped Mystake. "We will. Once we get what we need," Garmadon said. Mystake glared at him for a moment, "Since you finally brought my grandchildren before I died," she sniffed. "Yeah, cause you are totally going to die at any moment," Garmadon said with a roll of his eyes. "She's my grandmother?" asked Lloyd. "You never told him?" Mystake asked. "You know I never got the chance," Garmadon snapped. "Alright, then, sorry to interrupt the warm-and-fuzzies, we need the tea of truth," snapped Ashen, pushing past Garmadon. Mystake went into the back of her store and came back with a package. "There, you impatient child. Use it wisely," she advised. "Thanks," said Ashen, as she snatched the tea from Mystake. "You're welcome," she said, "Now let's take a look at that leg and have a small history lesson about the Oni," she told Lloyd. "Really? Now I have to sit through a boring history lesson," said Ashen, rolling her eyes. "No, you are leaving," Mystake told her. "Cole, Zane, let's go," said Ashen, grabbing Cole's arm and pulling him out of the shop, with Zane walking behind them. "Bye… Wait, does that mean I have to go through a history lesson now?" Jay asked.

* * *

The ninja, and Ashen were brewing the Tea of Truth. technically, Zane was, because Cole couldn't cook for the life of him, and Ashen was liable to poison it, or something. "How long will this take?" whined Ashen, leaning on the wall, her eyes shut. "The same amount as last time but subtract five minutes off of it," Cole snapped at her. "Last time Zane said five minutes." Ashen snapped back opening her eyes and taking a step towards Cole. "Done." said Zane, carrying a tray. He was clearly eager to separate the two. "And we are not playing good cop, bad cop," he told Ashen. "So you can't threaten him with a knife," she groaned in complaint. "That's what gets results." snapped Ashen. She walked forward, and tripped over Cole's foot, which he had put forward, and crashed into Zane, who scrambled to catch the two cups of tea. "COLE!" she screeched, causing a great many people to stare at them. "Sorry," he said not looking sorry in the slightest. "If you two are done, we now have the teas mixed up," Zane glowered at both of them. "Oh, come on Zane. I'm sure it'll all be fine!" said Ashen, again grabbing Cole's arm, this time pulling him into the interrogation room. "Alright then," said Zane, rolling his eyes. "Cole, you get to try first," Ashen said shoving him into the chair across from Luke. "Okay, hi," Said Cole, sounding like a moron. Ashen facepalmed. "Listen, we have some tea for you," said Zane, setting the tray before them. Luke looked at the tray with a raised eyebrow. Ashen looked at Cole expectantly, he blinked at her. She mouthed drink at him and he looked at the cups and frowned before mentally doing Eeny Meeny Miny Moe and grabbing a random cup. He took a sip, "Why are you so nervous about drinking from the cups?" Luke asked him. "Oh, one of them has a truth tea serum thingy," Cole answered. Ashen smacked her forehead. "Cole! You moron, you drank the wrong cup!" she snapped. "Oops."

* * *

"Let's take a look at that leg…. Hmmm… it's a miracle you were able to make it over here. Why did you move him and not bring the tea to him!?" Mystake yelled at Garmadon and Jay. "Well, there were Sons of Garmadon attacking," muttered Garmadon, getting a curious look from Mystake. "You have more than one son?" she said, raising a eyebrow. Garmadon rolled his eyes, "You know it's what the biker gang called themselves," he grumbled. "Yes, but why would they choose to call themselves the Sons of Garmadon if they did not believe they were your children?" she asked as she bustled around the room looking for the right tea. "I don't know, Lloyd's an only child," Garmadon threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Maybe it's a cult that worships you from when you were the king of the underworld?" Lloyd joked. "That actually makes sense, or at least to me it does," Jay commented. "Yeah," Garmadon said, "But that's creepy." Jay grinned, "Says the guy who used to cause the dead to raise up from the ground, kidnapped a teenage girl and then went into another realm," he said. Garmadon opened his mouth to combat the comment then it closed it. "I deserved that," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Every person in the small room was staring at Cole, who looked like he might barf. "Can I threaten him, now that your plan went out the window?" asked Ashen, her hand subconsciously traveling to a dagger in her sleeve. "With what they searched us… unless you managed to somehow hide a weapon with Zane," Cole said. "I have my ways, rock boy," she said, and Cole stared at her. "You have problems," he finally said. "Cole, why did you ever doubt that she did?" asked Zane, rolling his eyes. "I never really did, I just didn't realize how bad it was," he responded. "Where are you hiding the prince?" asked Luke, a smirk creeping across his face. "Oh on the Bounty for the most part, but right now he's with his dad, his real dad not the Emperor, at Mystake's who happens to be his grandmother. His leg was crushed when he was trying to escape the palace and why I can't I shut up, I'm worse than Jay!" Cole shouted before covering his mouth with his hands. Ashen snorted, "This stuff should be called the Tea of Forced Confessions." humor laced her voice. "Oh, I would like to see you fair better," Cole snapped removing his hands for a moment. "Huh… what's the green ninja's weakness?" Luke asked. "We don't actually know, I guess you could say it is her friend's but that is also her strength… but there is the time with Morro which seems to have left her rather uncomfortable with men but she seems to be better, but she could be l-mph," Ashen covered Cole's mouth. "Shut it," she glared at him. "We should get out of here," said Zane, obviously worried. "This is great, is it true that you and blue guy are dating?" Luke asked. Cole ripped Ashen's hand away from his mouth. "Absolutely not, we fought over Nya for a little while but I only did it because Jay accused me of trying to steal her, I didn't actually think she would consider me!" Cole yelled. "Who's she? Like. What do you think of her?" asked Luke. "Oh, Nya, she's great as a friend and really is a perfect match for Jay. she is also the Master of Water which I was kind of afraid of her for awhile because I was turned into a ghost around the same time she was learning her power. But we're good now," Cole said with a smile. "What about the edgequeen with you?" asked Luke, nodding towards Ashen who glared at them. "I don't like her, she is annoying and is always complaining about how we can't do our jobs properly but I have never seen her do one her's right either. I wouldn't mind having her as a teammate if she could control her temper but right now I'm more worried about waking up as a ghost again and there is a dagger through my heart," Cole said kind of sheepishly. "Don't tempt me," Ashen said with a small grin. Luke was chuckling, "You guys are what protect Ninjago? Man the guys at Laughies would get a kick out of this," he said. "Laughies? The karaoke bar?" asked Ashen. "I shouldn't have said that!" said Luke. "Thank you," Cole said cheerfully. "Let's Go, before he asks you more embarrassing questions," Ashen muttered, grabbing Cole's arm and pulling him to his feet. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea," he said following her. "And, I do too do MY job right," Ashen snapped.

* * *

"Thank you… do I call you Mystake? Or grandma?" Lloyd asked not really sure. "Mystake is best, not many people know of my relationship with your grandfather and it is probably better that way," she answered. "But he's the First Spinjitzu Master! You would have the most popular business in ninjago!" said Jay. Mystake laughed, "Let's just say there is a reason everybody thinks that Garmadon and Wu have the same mother," she said patting Jay on the head as if he were a small child. "So, what's the history lesson you were going to tell us?" asked Lloyd quickly changing the subject. "The story of the Oni and the Dragon," she answered. "Oh that doesn't sound too bad as long as you are better at teaching history then Kai," Jay said. "Now, gather around." Mistake said, "Drink this." She handed the people a cup of tea. "What is this?" asked Jay. "It's Claritea, it will help you see clearly," Mystake answered. "Long ago before the creation of this realm, there were th-" Lloyd stopped her. "I thought… never mind, you can continue," Lloyd said thinking about something. "There was another realm, the realm of the oni and the dragon. It was the First Realm, the oni and dragon were in the Great War to control it. Until, there was a child born, half oni and half dragon. He had found the balance between the two cultures. In order for there to be life and creation there must death and destruction and well, vice versa," Mystake started. "He was the First Spinjitzu Master, wasn't he?" asked Jay. "Yes," answered Mystake, "He sought peace but realized that he would never find it, and heartbroken left the realm, he came here to a place that was empty and created a new realm that had the balance he longed for," mistake finished. "Amazing!" said Jay. "He's my great grandfather," said Lloyd, in awe. "He's not all that great," Garmadon muttered.

* * *

"This is stupid, and you look like a moron," Ashen said, her head in her hands. "Aw, come on, it's a good disguise," Cole said, wearing a hat, and fake mustang and scar. "What should I wear," asked Zane. "I'm glad I'm a back-alley girl, they'll think it's normal to see someone like me someplace like this," Ashen said. "Well, Zane, I have these," Cole offered some stuff that he found in the garbage. "While the thought is appreciated I think I have something better in my database," Zane said his appearance shifting into a human wearing clothes that belong in a biker gang. "Nice, now you need new names,' Ashen said. "I know, I'll be Rocky Dangerbuff!" said Cole. Ashen slammed her head into a wall. "What about Zane?" asked Ashen. "He'll be…. Snake Jaguar!" Cole said with enthusiasm. "Alright, we are going to die," she said and turned around to walk in. They walked into the building, and were surrounded by edgy-looking people. "I told you my disguise is perfect," Cole whispered to Ashen. "Yeah, perfectly disgusting," she whispered back. They walked to the bar, where they saw Dareth. "Dareth?" asked Cole. "Zane! Cole! And someone who I think I saw an Ninjago's most wanted," said Dareth. Ashen grinned, "Really? I thought these guys had ruined my chance," she nodded towards the present ninja. "Why are you with her?" asked Dareth. "I really don't know anymore. She's just here and everywhere else we are," Cole said. "Any plans?" asked Ashen. "I've analyzed our current situation, and there is only one plan that will work out in our favor… but Cole, you have to… you have to… sing." Zane said, and Cole went pale. "B-but there is a reason that we danced instead of singing that one time to get the fangblade," Cole argued. "It's the only plan that will work, now get up there before you have to be taken out of the equation," Ashen whispered shouted. "Fine," said Cole, stomping up, and onto the stage. "Hi, I'm Rocky dangerbuff, and here's something mean to sing, number 28, pronto," said Cole, throwing Zane, who was standing by a jukebox, a coin. The nindroid put the coin into it and cheery, children's music started playing. "What… I said 28, Monster!" yelled Cole, Zane shrugged. Cole started singing, and he was blushing. "Shine little glow worm, glimmer, glimmer, Hey there don't get dimmer dimmer… ok, time for Triple Tiger Sashay, then I can still have some dignity," Cole muttered. As he executed the dance move he tripped on a cord and fell, his disguise falling off and revealing who he is. "Uh… Hi?" he said before getting up. "Zane help!" He Shouted, as some of the Sons of Garmadon surrounded him. "Find this Zane, and get him too!" shouted Zane. Almost instantly a girl with brown hair and dark makeup leapt out of the crowd. Zane gasped, his eyes wide. "What's wrong with you, Zane?" shouted the girl. He shushed her, "I have a plan but you need to be quiet," he hissed at her, "I'm not Zane, he's a nindroid that can look like any of us," he said louder. "What's… What are you doing?" she whisper-shouted back, her eyes wide. "I'm trying to gain their trust, Reyella." he snapped, "What's going on, Rey?" asked one of the Sons of Garmadon, running toward Reyella. "Why are you talking to someone named Zane?" asked the member. "Oh no." she whispered, "I was telling him to get out of here." she lied. "No, I hear you ask him what was going on… you're with them, aren't you?" asked the member. "No, I'm not," she yelled. "His name isn't Zane, I was asking what was going on with Zane. I went to school with him… he was my ex, so you know," she said kind of waving her hand frantically, signally Zane to continue the fib. "Good, but I'm telling the big man to keep an eye on you." said the member. He then walked away. "Don't let either get away!" screamed Reyella, trying to seem tough. "Yeah, yeah whatever. You better hurry, everybody is leaving to find take the other guy to the Quiet One," he said over his shoulder. Zane and Reyella ran out, where they saw Cole, with his hands tied up, Ashen was leading him, looking smug. "Oh, Cole," whispered Reyella, heartbroken. "Do not worry, she is with us. Then again worry because she is mad at him for a comment from earlier," Zane said quickening his pace to catch up to Ashen. "Come on!" said Reyella, dragging Zane over to a motorcycle, which he recognized as hers. "Why are you here anyway?" asked Zane. "I'm undercover, and don't think I'm telling you why." snapped Reyella. Zane held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright," the nindroid of ice said, "I get it." She smiled gratefully and they approached Ashen. "Come on, ninja," They overheard Ashen say as she lead Cole. "I knew it was a bad idea asking you to help me escape," Cole muttered. Ashen just smirked in reply. "Because I'm not on your side, you moron," ashen Said, rolling her eyes. "Let go of him!" yelled Harumi , appearing out of there night with the other ninja. "Was this part of your plan?" Reyella asked Zane. "No, but neither was running into you," he responded. He grabbed Cole from Ashen, "She's working with the Ninja!" he shouted pointing at her. "What?" Ashen said in surprise. "Is it true?" asked Violet, pointing one of her sais at Ashen. "I-I," she stuttered out not sure what to do. "Yeah, she is we have multiple moles in your ranks," Harumi shouted. The Sons of Garmadon looked at one another ready to fight the other. "What are you doing?!" asked Ashen, sounding scared. Violet moved closer, and grabbed Ashen's arms, quickly binding them behind her back. "We need to get to the big guy, The Quiet One will help us sort out the traitors," she said shouting. All the member's with bikes ran to them and got on, Mr. E grabbed Zane by the arm. "You want to take him with us to meet the boss?" ? Killow asked. Mr. E nodded, "He's you're responsibility then," Killow got onto his bike and they took off.

 **I forgot to mention the part about Mystake up top. Both Skylor and I think that she is Garmadon's mom so it got put it. Besides that part was fun to write. Please comment and have nice day/ night.**


	6. The Child

**Hey... I got grounded from fanfic last week... This feels awkward. Ummm... So, I changed Belinda's design, it was accidental at first but she looked better and more natural and she doesn't look related to Jay anymore. So Belinda has dark skin now. I don't know how to really fraze it without being accused of being racist so I'm not going to try hard.**

Zane got off of the bike, and followed the SOG, only glancing at his captured friends once, he let out a nervous breath as he saw them being lead away. "I hope this works," said Reyella under her breath. "It will," reassured Zane. "Are you sure?" she asked. Zane grinned, "Nindroids are usually right," he said reassuringly. They continued to walk until they reach a place almost like a throne room. They were pushed forward, Reyella falling on her knees. "You should be more careful, any members that are not moles may become one if you treat them harshly," Zane said, helping Reyella back to her feet. "He's right," Killow said, walking forward. "So it's you two that helped capture the two ninja," said Violet, walking in. "Yes we are," Zane said. "You let him do all your talking?" she asked Reyella. "I-" Reyella started to say before Ultra Violet interrupted, "I don't care."

"Then why did you say anything!" snapped Reyella under her breath. "I thought the Quiet One was here," Zane commented. "We are dropping off the prisoners," Killow answered. "Really? I don't see a cell… where do you keep them?" asked Reyella. "You can know later," said Killow, "For now, you just ride with us." Zane frowned. "I do not have a bike," he said sounding sheepish. Killow and Ultra Violet laughed, "I suppose you can use one of the guys, we are having some people stay here on guard duty anyways," Killow answered when he realized that Zane was serious, he looked at Reyella, "What about her? She looks far too fragile to be part of a gang like this," Violet sneered poking Reyella with the handle of her sai. "I'm more stable than your state of mind. Have you killed your psychiatrist yet?" Reyella asked sweetly. Violet laughed, "I like her," she said, "She's funny. Like I even bothered going to one, they would need someone else to give them counseling."

"So, what's the course we're going to ride?" asked Zane. "Dead Man's canyon," Killow said.

* * *

"Don't you have super strength?" Ashen asked boredly. "It won't work," Cole snapped at her. "Someone was planning on capturing us, well, the guys and Harumi. This is vengestone," he said knocking on the bars, "blocks our powers." "I know that vengestone does that on account I'm an elemental too," Ashen snapped. "You are?" Cole asked in surprise, "Why haven't you ever used your powers? What are you master of?" he asked. Ashen looked embarrassed, "I'm not very good at using my powers," she mumbled. "Well, maybe I could teach you to be better!" Cole said. "Naw. I'm good without your help," she answered. "Oh, come on. The worst that will happen is that you don't learn anything from me," he said. "No, the worst that can happen is that I spend more time with an idiot then I want to," she snapped. "At least tell me your element!" snapped Cole in return. "Shadow," Ashen stated, "you happy?" she said going to retreat in her element that was a far away from Cole as she could possibly be. "What are your powers?" Cole asked curiously, walking closer. "Shadow mimicry, umbraportation, And Shadow camouflage," Ashen answered, rolling her eyes. "What?" asked Cole. "I can turn into a shadow teleport through shadows and blend myself with shadows," Shouted ashen, turning on her blending power to vanish from Cole. "Cool, too bad you can't do that right now," he said. "Yeah, now go away and do whatever you ninja do to get out of stuff like this," she said shooing him away with her hand. "Fine. Be like that, shadow girl," Cole snapped, "I wonder what 'Rumi and the others will think of this." he wondered. He saw a guard standing at the end of the hall. He sighed and started humming the song that Zane had turned on for him to sing earlier. "Cut it out," said Ashen, annoyed. Cole stopped for a moment before starting up again this time mumbling the words. "I said, cut it out!" Ashen snapped, whacking the back of Cole's head. "Look," he whispered pointing at the guard, singing the song again. The guard turned around and glared at them. "We can at least have fun annoying him right?" he asked. "Fine. Whatever," Ashen muttered, once again hiding in the shadows. "Hey, this is what us, ninja usually do in these types of situations," he told her. "Whatever," Ashen muttered, turning away from him, toward the corner. He continued singing. The guard got up and stormed over to their cell. "Shut it," he said. Cole pouted, "Come in here and make me," he started singing louder. Ashen rolled her eyes."That's not gonna work," she sighed. "It might," he whispered back. The guard grabbed his keys to come in there and gag Cole. "Seriously?" Ashen asked in shock. The second the man was close enough, Cole kicked him in the stomach, and he hit his head on the wall, and was knocked out. "Yep," Cole said grabbing the keys from the guy's belt. "I saw some guys go in the room across from us apparently there is something important in there in order to retrieve the third oni mask," Cole told her as he held the cell door open for her. "Thank you," She said sarcastically, and he walked toward the room. When he opened the door, they saw something neither of them expected… a baby. "Oh my gosh!" shouted Cole. "A baby… huh," Ashen commented, rolling her eyes, "Where is his parents?" "Nowhere, I guess. So I guess we're his parents," Cole teased, picking the baby up. "Your not my type, but this guy is kind of cute," she said boobing the baby's nose. "You do have a soft side, "Cole said, kicking Ashen's shin. "I was comparing him to you, so it wasn't a high bar for him to pass," she said stomping on his foot. "Ow!" he said, shaking his foot. "Come on," Ashen said, only to see the door blocked by Ultra Violet. "Did you two find the wittle baby?" she asked. Cole held the child closer to him, "No, no this is… my favorite blanket," he said pathetically. Ashen facepalmed. "I don't think it is…" Violet singsonged, her voice having a sadistic tone. "Fine. But now, it's my and Ashen's baby," Cole said and Ashen kicked him again. "You are making this very uncomfortable for me," she snapped at him. "I don't care," Cole answered. Ashen sighed. "Something tells me this isn't going to stop," Ashen muttered. "That something is correct. In fact, I'm going to call him, Cole Ashen Junior!" he said grinning as she growled at him. "Watch it buddy, or I'm going to be the only one leaving here," she warned. "You would leave Cole jr. here with her?" he asked. "Better her than you," Ashen snapped. "You guys just gonna stand and talk or, fight me?" asked Violet. Almost instantly, Ashen leapt forward, kicking Violet it the ground. Violet got back to her feet and aimed a punch at Ashen who dissolved into a shadow for a moment. Cole watched in awe. Ashen appeared again behind Violet and covered her mouth. "You can't beat an elemental master." she told her. She threw Ashen off of her, "You want to test that theory?" Ultra Violet asked. "Sure, why not?" Ashen teased, once again dissolving into darkness. This time she appeared next to Cole and took the baby in her arms, before vanishing into shadows, holding it. "Fight her, Cole I'm going to take care of the baby," Ashen said. "You are going to let this dirt clod fight for you?" Ultra Violet laughed. "No, I'm to make sure he doesn't lose the baby when he escapes," Ashen said with a smirk before disappearing. "She's a protective mom," Cole joked. Ashen rolled her eyes. Cole used his powers to send a rock flying toward Violet. She was hit in the head, and fell backward, unconscious. "That was a little to easy," Cole murmured. "We better run before I'm proven right," he said not actually knowing where Ashen is. "You said you were bad at this stuff," Cole said. "Not the time," Ashen growled. "You lied, didn't you," asked Cole. "Yeah," Ashen answered. "Why?" he asked. "Because it is mentally draining to use my powers, not to mention having a conversation with you," Ashen snapped. "Well, let's get back to the Bounty," Cole suggested. "How?" she asked. "Somebody has to have a bike, and if you aren't to drained you can teleport," he said. "Not that far, I also don't know if it had been moved," she snapped. "Also, who carries the baby?" he asked. "I do," she snapped again. "Alright, I guess you're going overprotective mom again," answered Cole. "I am not a mother!" she shouted. "You are too," he teased. "This conversation is over," Ashen moaned. "Yes...Mom," he said before running ahead of her.

* * *

"Thanks for picking us up, Nya," Cole said gratefully. "Yeah, your welcome, why do you have a baby?" asked Nya. "It's mine and Ashen's," Cole joked. Nya stared at Ashen in confusion. "Care to explain, bounty hunter?" asked Nya. "We found a baby that the Sons of Garmadon had kidnaped, and Cole decided that I'm it's mom and he's it's dad," moaned Ashen, her head in her hands. "Alright," Nya said, confused, "What's it's name?" he grinned. "Cole Ashen Juniorr," Cole smirked at Ashen. "I'm done," said Ashen, leaving the room. "You're never going to let her hear the end of this are you," asked Nya. "Never," Cole answered. "So why'd you take the baby? What if it was just the quiet one's baby or something. What if he freaks out?" asked Nya. "You would let someone like that raise this little cutie?" asked Cole. "What happened with Zane?" asked Kai, walking in. "I think he's pretending to be evil… don't worry, Reyella is with him," Cole answered. "I wasn't, not I'm not so sure," Kai responded. "She'll make sure he didn't get himself killed," Nya answered. "She ran last time something bad hap-" he started. "I know!" several people shouted at once.

* * *

Zane and Reyella sat on motorcycles next to each other in the line of Sons of Garmadons. "We will be racing to the Quiet One… the ones that survive will win," Ultra Violet said. "Cheery," whispered Reyella sarcastically. Zane nodded. "Ride or die!" shouted Violet, signaling for the race to start. As soon as the bikers were out of sight, the phone rang. Mr. E blinked and a voice started speaking to him in code. He nodded and caught up to Killow whispering something. "WHAT!" he shouted in a rage. "You are going to fix this," Killow said glaring at him. He sped up, and moved closer to Reyella, pushing toward the wall of the canyon. She crashed tumbling head-over-heels, unconscious. "REYELLA!" Zane shouted. He skidded the bike to a stop and started to turn around. "Zane you must keep racing, I will send one of the others to save her," P.I.X.A.L. told him. "But-" started Zane. "No buts!" shouted P.I.X.A.L. He continued on, feeling dizzy. He quickly weaved through the crowd determined to win. Until he reached the edge of a canyon, and jumped off his bike. Mr E walked up behind him, and he kicked the other man in the head. "Are you the Quiet One?" Zane asked. Mr. E shook his head. Zane used his powers the freeze Mr. E's feet to the ground, but he quickly broke free, and kicked Zane in the chest. Zane spun a round into his spinjitzu tornado, he knocked down the Son of Garmadon member and dropped the tornado. Mr. E had been thrown back and fell on the ground. Zane cringed when he heard a sickening crack and saw Mr. E's arm slid away from him. He looked at in confusion, until Mr. E got up and walked over to his arm and reconnected it to his body. "You are like me," Zane said in shock. Mr. E turned to look at him and punched his face. Zane reeled away and then winced before rushing forward, only to be kicked, he lost his footing and falling off the edge of the cliff, hitting every rock he could on the way down, before shutting down as he hit the ground. Mr. E jumped down and messed with Zane's chest panel before sending a transmission. Mr. E. walked over and set something in Zane's chest panel. "Tes neeb sah part eht," said Mr. E. Zane twitched for a moment before his eyes faded to a dull lifeless grey. He laid in the sand for a long time, a sand storm blew in and started covering him. Hours later the Bounty appeared, it had floodlights on that bathed the sand in a pale blue glow. The light reflected off of Zane's face the only thing that hadn't been buried in the storm. "We found him!" Nya shouted. A stretcher was brought down with Jay and Cole on it to load up Zane. They brought him onto the Bounty, and laid him down in a mostly-empty room, his only constant company being Reyella who was lying still on her bed. She would have looked asleep had it not been for her bruises. Jay had gone into the room and checked both of their vitals and then promptly left, not wanting anything to be awkward when Reyella woke up. "Guys! Come in!" P.I.X.A.L. said, and the ninja rushed in, to look at the scene that displayed Zane's vitals. "In Zane's last moments of consciousness, I was able to record a message sent in code." P.I.X.A.L. said, turning on the audio of the coded message. "It's coded but I believe that I will have the translation in an hour or so," she said over the message. "Well, at least some news is better than no news," Jay said sounding like he didn't believe himself. "Pix, can you diagnose Rey and Zane?" asked Harumi, nodding her head toward their two unconscious friends. "I already have, Reyella has a concussion and her ribcage is surrounded by blood clots but nothing is broken. Zane was a bit harder and I still need a little more time on him but so far he has dents and scrapes some internal damage that may be more extensive then what I can read, something seems to be blocking the signal, I think I can handle it though," she said confidently. "Alright. But shouldn't Rey have woken up by now if that's the case?" asked Harumi. "I believe she is catching up on what she has forced herself to miss," P.I.X.A.L. explained. "So she's asleep?" asked Kai. "Yes, probably," P.I.X.A.L. answered. The ninja sighed and left the room going to find activities to occupy them for awhile. The ship shook a little bit disturbing 'Cole Junior'. His wailing was heard throughout the whole ship. Garmadon came into the room and picked up the child, "Shhhh, it's okay," he said soothingly patting the baby's back. "Your a good father," Ashen said, smiling at Garmadon. "I see you like this little one," whispered the master. She blushed, "Don't tell Cole," she whispered. Garmadon chuckled, "I won't." Ashen sighed and sat on the bed that was next to the temporary crib they conveniently had. "You ok?" asked Garmadon. "Yeah. I guess the little one reminds me of myself…" Ashen said with a laugh. "Care to elaborate?" Garmadon asked, rocking the small child to sleep. "My dad was never there, I, I did a lot of stupid stuff trying to make sure I wouldn't be like a man I never knew," she said softly, "I hope he doesn't make the same mistakes as I did. It put me in a bad situation," Ashen said. "I'm sure he won't. With these ninja to raise him, he'll turn out fine, I'm sure," Garmadon said, placing a hand on Ashen's shoulder. Her eyes widen, "I think that is a scarier thought then him being all alone," she said. Garmadon snickered. "You make a very good point," he said. She moved his hand off of her shoulder, almost defensively. Garmadon smiled and put down 'Cole' in the crib. "Koko and I are checking to see if his parents are looking for him if not we are thinking that we might adopt him," he said. "That's great," Ashen said. "I'm glad you approve. Cole still says your his mom, you know!" Garmadon said, laughing. She groaned, and slapped her forehead, "Why, why did I take a job that puts me on a ship full of idiots?" Ashen asked. "Hey," Garmadon said. "With a few exceptions," she corrected. The lights on the ship then went out. "That can't be good," the two said at the same time. Meanwhile, in the makeshift medical bay, Nya was watching over their friends. A slight clicking sound could be heard, Nya looked around but didn't see anything. She dismissed it as one of the others. Something black darted across Reyella's bed. Nya whipped her head to see what it was but saw nothing. "It was probably just Lloyd's cat… that is grey… I'm going to get myself some coffee," she said getting up and leaving the room. A black robotic spider crawled onto Reyella's bed, it crawled under her sheets so it wouldn't be seen. Reyella shifted around before she felt something crawling up her side. She jerked into a sitting position and shrieked when she the spider. It skittered away quickly, disappearing into the shadows. Nya rushed in. "Rey! Is everything alright?" she shouted. "There was… something crawling on me," Reyella said looking frantically around to make sure there were no more invaders. Something moved in the shadows, Nya and Reyella both looked at each other before getting ready to attack it. Nya crept a little closer, when it stepped out of the shadow to reveal, Meowthra. "How brave are we?" asked Reyella teasingly. "Yeah, attacking Lloyd's cat," Nya said, giggling. They then heard the skittering. Reyella sat down. "My head hurts," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You should take it easy," Nya said. "I heard a ssscream isss everything alright?" Belinda asked. "Yeah, we think Lloyd's cat had tried to crawl into bed with Reyella and startled her is all. Belinda wrinkled her nose, "Meowthra is only willing to sleep with Lloyd or Koko. Something else was on your bed," she told Reyella. "So what was on me then?" asked Reyella, going a little bit pale. "I don't know, but it couldn't be good!" said Nya, sounding spooked. Reyella started to stand up again, but was pushed back down onto her bed by Nya. "Your hurt, so please don't make it worse!" The Master of Water said, and Reyella struggled to get up, giving up after a few seconds. "Fine, I won't" snapped Reyella, pouting. Nya giggled and soon Belinda joined in. Then the bounty's power went off, and Reyella jumped to her feet, accidentally landing on Nya. "How much have you been eating, Rey?" The Master of Water asked, struggling for breath. "No more than Cole," said Reyella, wincing as her ribs again started aching. "I thought you sssaid you'd ressst!" Belinda said with a raised eyebrow. "Not right now!" Reyella snapped untangling herself from the agitated Master of Water. "Besides how can I rest when the power is out and something was in my bed?" Reyella asked. "The power isn't out, PIXAL is still running. It's mostly just the lights and probably some kitchen appliances. I wouldn't be surprised if the rockets just caused a small surge and a wire fried," Belinda said. Nya jumped out from where she was on the floor and ran to the engine room, "I need to make sure that the rockets weren't damaged," she shouted. "Look out there isss sssomething that can give off heat in front of," Belinda started to warn her. "Ow,"

"You," Belinda finished. "You can see?" Reyella asked her in surprize. "Inferred, I can see heat signatures, Kai's, Jay's, and Harumi's are the easiest to see," Belinda explained. "I think that that's because they're hot heads," joked Reyella. Belinda snorted, "If that's true than why is it hard to see Lloyd in the dark?" she asked. Reyella shrugged, "He has a short temper?" she asked. "Yeah, he used to be a lot better about it but recently anything can tick him off. He's probably just stressed, but he's my best friend. I worry even if I know that he's fine," Belinda said. "Ssshhhh!" Reyella hushed, turning around, "I heard something." The two girls listened and they heard skittering. "Who wants to bet that it's not mice," Nya whispered. "Me. I'm trying to see where it might be coming from but it's like when I look at Zane. Like a washing machine. Only barely warm from friction within gears," Belinda said. "So it could be robotic?" Asked Nya, looking around anxiously. "Probably," Belinda said. Then Reyella screamed. The two others turned toward her to see a robotic spider fighting to bite Reyella who would not like to be bitten. Belinda quickly kicked Reyella's feet from under her and then grabbed at the spider when Reyella fell. She missed and the spider fell off skidding away from them. It flipped over onto its legs and ran away from them and towards the control room. "What was that?!" asked Reyella nervously, her arachnophobia acting up. "A spider robot? I don't know I've taken pain medicine," Belinda answered. "You go get it!" Reyella snapped, pushing Nya forward. The spider then jumped onto Nya, and the Master of Water was pounced on by both Reyella and Belinda at once. The spider leapt off of her and onto Zane. It flipped open his chest panel and started digging out wires. "No, you don't!" Nya shouted hitting it with a broom that was in the corner. "Nice ssot," Belinda complimented. Nya smiled at her, "Get the spider robot before it takes out anything vital," she ordered.

Reyella aimed a beam of frost, at the spider, but instead, it hit Belinda and she was I stanly covered in snow. "Thanksss. I totally love the sssnow," Belinda said sarcastically as she started to shiver. "Sorry!" Reyella shouted, "I'm out of practice!" she again tries to hit the spider, this time hitting Kai, who had walked in to see what the commotion was about. "What the!" he shouted as the robot scampered passed him. "Who did what and will that thing cause problems?" he said with a weary sigh. "The spider bot causes tech problems, and I froze you and Belinda," said Reyella, trying again to get the spider, but instead hit the floor. "Stop trying to use your powers and use weapons to protect what it hasn't wrecked in here," Belinda snapped before she started to fight off a yawn. "You ok?" asked Kai, seeing Belinda get increasingly drowsy. "It'sss the sssnow. I'm not actually cold blooded but I still get extremely tired when I'm cold," she said. "This is a bad time!" snapped Reyella, from outside of the door. She jumped at the spider, who moved, leaving her in a heap on the floor. "Ow!" she screeched. "What is going on?" Koko asked as she came around the corner. "There is a robot spider thingy and it is trying to destroy the ship," Reyella said gasping for breath. "I'll take care of it," Koko said, mutter something about idiots under her breath, she grabbed her sword. She stalked closer to the spider that was making its way toward the control room and sliced in half. "There," she said turning around and sheathing her sword. She saw the mess and facepalmed, Belinda was quite obviously struggling to stay awake, Kai was trying to warm himself with his powers, but only had managed to set his hair on fire, and Reyella was out of breath and looked like she might throw up. "Nya, Kai, you two can clean up. Reyella and Belinda, you to go lie down for the night," Koko ordered. She sighed as she watched Nya douse Kai with water. Reyella left the room, and Belinda followed her.

About half an hour later…

Jay sighed as he worked on the damaged wires while he kept an eye on Zane. "Stupid spider, stupid Mr. E, stupid Sons of Garmadon, stupid Quiet One," he ranted as he struggled with the tangled mess.

A loud buzzing came from the control room. "Guys, something is approaching the bounty!" Harumi said, falling off the chair sh had been sitting in as she 'watched' the surveillance screens. "What is it?" Lloyd asked, he tried to help watch the screens but got a bit distracted by a certain sleeping blonde. "It looks like the Samurai X Suit," said Harumi relaxing a bit. "That can't be," .A.L. said in horror. "Why not?" Lloyd asked her. "Because I-I am not in there," she said in shock.

 **Cliffhanger! Kind of sorta. You can probably guess what happens.**


	7. Hiroshi's Labyrinth

**Hey... It's been awhile... I forgot to post this when I was preparing for finals. So if any of you have read my profile, you know what's going on but I don't think any of you have. I found out**

 **that Fanfic can sell our OCs, it's supposedly in terms in conditions but I don't remember seeing it in there. Anyways I'm looking for a new site to post stuff, legally I have to keep my old**

 **stuff here, so don't worry I'll finish the stories that I have up but f anybody can give me good site suggestions or maybe see if maybe I'm not the only one who didn't see it in terms and**

 **conditions** **and it's just a misunderstanding that another Fanfic author had just misunderstood what happened. I also should warn you guys now, I plan on trying to get into EVIT next**

 **school year (2019-2020). It sounds like it's far away but I know it isn't what it seems. For those that don't know what EVIT is, it is program offered to help people get jobs, I'm going to be**

 **taking a course that has been said by several people to hard on any and all social life, and as much as I love writing stories and getting** **feed back** **(comment!), I'm not giving up Youth**

 **Group at my church, sorry. I also apologize for errors and time, it's like midnight here and I got rid of Grammarly because it gave me more errors then it fixed.**

"What?" asked Harumi, thoroughly confused. "I am not in there," P.I.X.A.L. "What do you mean?" asked Reyella. "This would be a good time to tell you…. I am Samurai X" P.I.X.A.L. said, and the others stared at the screen in shock. "What?" Harumi asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am serious," P.I.X.A.L. snapped. "You were tired of being in my head weren't you?" a voice asked sadly. "Zane!" several people exclaimed. "I was," P.I.X.A.L. said sheepishly. Zane nodded understandingly, and Harumi facepalmed. "Back to the problem at hand!?" she snapped. "Okay, forgive me if I'm wrong but, Nya you were Samurai X before P.I.X.A.L., right?" Lloyd asked. "Do you have a plan?" Nya asked. "You and P.I.X.A.L. will know the weak spots on the suit. Exploit them," he ordered. Nya mock saluted him, and started typing up searching for the blueprints of her old mech while P.I.X.A.L. pulled up the ones for hers. "Jay, it's raining outside. Do you think you will be able to summon large quantities of lighting and use it to distract the mech? We don't want to damage it too much since P.I.X.A.L. has a chance to regain control," Lloyd looked at Jay. "Yeah I think I might be able to do something, your majesty," Jay said. "Kai and Harumi, you all have fire power use it to fight any other visitors. Cole if the suit makes you will be able to fight it the best, You have super strength and will be able to match the suit the best," Lloyd explained to all of them. "What about me?" Zane asked. Lloyd paused, "You have been recently injured and they probably think you are dead," he thought out loud, "We should try to keep that element of surprise on our side, so the best course of action would be too have you help Nya and P.I.X.A.L. or find internal damage to the ship and either fix it or at least get the area marked off… I know it doesn't seem like much but," Lloyd started to apologize but Zane stopped him. "You have been trained in strategy, I see logic in your decisions. I will take care of internal damage and send the others up here for you to figure out what they can do to help," Zane told him gently. Lloyd smiled, "Thank you," he said.

* * *

" Cole Junior is crying again," Ashen complained. "It's your turn, dear," Koko looked at Garmadon. "I'm going," he said. Garmadon entered the room, Of course, you need a new diaper. Why me? Does anybody know if we have diapers?" he asked poking his head out the doorway. "I'll go look," Koko offered. "Thanks," Garmadon said. "Alright let's unwrap your blanket…. Ashen!" he shouted. "What?! What's wrong?!" Ashen said, running closer to Garmadon and Cole Junior. "Look at the blanket! There's a map on it!" Garmadon said excitedly and Ashed looked and smiled at him. That's probably where the third Oni Mask is," Garmadon frowned. "What's wrong? Isn't this good news?" Ashen asked him. "Depends on how you look at it, on one hand we have the map to the third Oni Mask, on the other the gang had this kid for who knows how long and could've made copies… Although you have to wonder who are this guy's parents and why would they wrap him in something so important?" Garmadon said looking at her. "What if Nya was right and this is the Quiet One's kid," Ashen said, facepalming, "for all we know he could be having a panic attack at this moment." Garmadon chuckled. "Let's just hope he is a worse parent then me, his kid will hate him and he probably wouldn't notice his absence then," Garmadon joked but regret was written all over his face. Ashen glared at him. "If looks could kill," whispered Garmadon to himself. "It isn't funny!" she snapped, "We should hope that his father's better, and that he does notice his absence! It's not fair to wish that the kid doesn't! I know that his father's evil, but I believe that an evil father is better than none, I don't want him to fall into the same trap as I did!" Ashen shouted at him. Garmadon blinked at her in surprise, "He is going to have a better home now, and you will too, but you need counseling over your issues with your father," Ashen opened her mouth to protest, "You don't have to take them with him just rant to professional about your problems with him," Garmadon said. Ashen grinned slyly, "Maybe you suggest that to Lloyd," she said sarcastically before walking off. "Ha, I deserved that," he muttered and looked at Cole Junior. "Are you mad at me too?" he asked. 'Cole' just giggled in response.

* * *

Outside, the ninja and Reyella were on the deck, ready for war. The second there was a glimpse of Samurai X , Reyella shot a beam of frost at her. And Kai also attempted to hit her with his fire. "Kai, you just melted… Why!" she exclaimed. "Maybe that's why you should have asked Lloyd instead of just joining," Kai snapped. "She's trying to help, Kai," Harumi defended. Kai rolled his eyes and set Reyella hair on fire for a moment before she froze it. "KAI, THAT IS SO PETTY!" she screeched, and she threw a punch at Kai. Harumi walked over and pulled them apart. "Save it for later," she snapped, "right now we need to focus on helping Cole keep the Samurai X suit at bay." Kai groaned but nodded, Reyella sighed, "Fine, but I'm going to see if there is something I can do away from him," she glared at Kai. "Fine by me!" he snapped. Harumi shook her head at the two of them. "Will the both of you calm down so that we can take care of the problem at hand?" Harumi snapped. Reyella started to walk away, but was pulled back by Cole. "No, just because Kai annoys you doesn't mean you can abandon ship," Cole told her. "I'm not abandoning, I'm just finding somewhere I'll be more useful," she argued, "Besides don't you have to deal with a giant mech attacking the ship? Maybe you should worry about that more than me," she snapped. Cole nodded. "Alright then," he whispered. Reyella stormed off, and back into the bounty, finding herself running right into Ashen. "UUUGGG! Don't touch me! Your hands are cold!" Ashen snapped, shoving Reyella away from her and storming off into the room where she had been sleeping. "And I thought I was in bad mood," she muttered as she went to the bridge. "I need something to do I tried to help with preparation for the fight and got my hair set on fire," Reyella crossed her arms. "You should be recovering from the blow to your head from earlier. If you really want to do something though you can take the baby from Garmadon," Lloyd said as he looked over the map that Garmadon had brought him. "I can take care of children, Lloyd," Garmadon said. "Yeah, cause I totally wasn't raised by other people or anything," Lloyd said sarcastically. "Belinda, what do you remember about Hiroshi's Labyrinth?" he looked up at her. "Jungle, no one ever comes back, except I think your dad and Harumi managed too," she answered looking at Garmadon with uncertainty. "Yes, but it was a different part of the jungle. Misako would probably know more on this area but she is busy looking for my brother and nobody knows where she is," Garmadon said giving "Cole" to Reyella so he could study the map better. "Who?" Lloyd asked. Garmadon looked up at him, "Your mother, she claimed that she left you at Darkly's because she thought you were going to be the green ninja," he answered, regret was written all over his face. "Really? But isn't Harumi-" Lloyd started before being cut off by Garmadon. "I'm sorry, son. She was wrong," he said looking down at the table. "But what if I also have the powers or something?" Lloyd thought a loud, "What if there's two green ninjas?" he asked. "If you had powers you would have inherited my mother's powers, I never was able to use them so I doubt you will be able to," Garmadon said. "Oh. Ok," Lloyd's face filled with disappointment. "Don't worry kiddo, I don't think you're really ninja material," Garmadon said, ruffling Lloyd's hair. "What's that supposed to mean?" Lloyd asked. "You just seem better at leading from afar then on the battlefield, it's not fun and games- it can be intense and bloody, I don't' know if you could handle it," Garmadon lectured. Belinda snorted, "Is something funny, Ms. Devourer?" Garmadon asked. "You should tell him how I came to live with you," she told Lloyd. "He- you were there when Koko was scolding me for doing vigilante work with Ashen," Lloyd said. "Koko's right- a bounty hunter like her could have been hired to kidnap or kill you- it was stupid to work with her, especially because you're a prince," Garmadon told him. "I heard that!" Ashen Yelled But the others ignored. "I've done things that are a bit more dangerous than working with her," Lloyd argued. "He has… He teased me about my height while we were sparring," Belinda said with a malicious smile on her face. "What did you do with her anyway? How did you even meet her? And most importantly, how did you avoid Koko finding out? She watches you like a hawk!" Garmadon asked. "I stopped Ronin once, took out a murder another time, and nearly caught the Quiet One! I met her when she… Well she… tried to kidnap me." Garmadon's jaw dropped, and he walked out of the room. "Where are you going?!" Lloyd yelled after him, but he got no answer. "You tried to kidnap my son?!" Garmadon shouted. "I was hungry and desperate need of money," Ashen glared at him. "You never thought to go to social services?" Garmadon snapped. "No, I'm a bounty hunter that is wanted for multiple reasons. Of course I should have gone to social services," Ashen snapped sarcastically. "Never go within ten feet of him ever again, or you'll regret it," Garmadon snapped. "Fine!" Ashen snapped, in return and Garmadon walked back over to Lloyd and Belinda. "Never do something like that again," Lloyd glared at Garmadon. "What?" Garmadon asked in confusion. "You couldn't be bothered to be there when I was in Darkly's, so what makes you think you can pull something like that!" Lloyd snapped. "Ssstop fighting!" yelled Belinda, and she looked Lloyd in the eyes, "Lloyd, you're a little red- Er, I guesss a lot red." Garmadon snickered, Lloyd sighed, before walking out. "He getsss like that whenever you are mentioned," Belinda said, she looked down at the page she was had been messing with, she rubbed a spot on it with her finger. She handed him the picture with a small smile, "Since you never had the chance to get one of these," she got up, grabbed a sword and walked out onto the deck. Garmadon looked down in surprise at the picture, he was in the middle back Lloyd was in front of him, Koko was on his right side and Misako was on his left holding Wu, and next to Lloyd was Harumi.

Back out with the others, Kai was having a bad day. "Do you have to snap everybody's' head off?" Harumi asked him. "It's not my fault people can't do their jobs right," he growled. Nya came running outside then slipped on the deck, face planting and getting the wind knocked out of her. Kai ran to her side. "You ok, Nya?!" he asked, concerned brother mode activated. "Yeah, we think we found a weakness, you have to keep the mech distracted long enough for P.I.X.A.L. to hack into her suit and body," Kai blinked and made a face. "You realize how crazy you sound, right?" he asked. Nya just rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "Fight the mech until it's on our side, ok?" The others nodded, and Kai ran up to P.I.X.A.L.'s mech, but slipped on the wet deck, slamming onto it's foot. "Ow," he moaned. Nya charged, sending a blast of water at it, and P.I.X.A.L. lept out. She landed on her feet, and inside of the Bounty, the real P.I.X.A.L. had almost hacked back inside. But, it was to late, because her body had thrown her sword into the booster, and the Bounty was going down. Ashen rushed outside, followed by Lloyd, who had the map, both ran over to Harumi. "What's happening?!" Ashen yelled. "The Bounty's going down!" Harumi responded. As it tilted, and Lloyd fell off the deck. Harumi rushed to save him, but she slipped. They were free falling, "Quick use the map as a parachute," Harumi called out to Lloyd. "What do you think this is some sort of cartoon?!" he yelled at her. She groaned and grabbed his hand, "Are you always this cynical?" she asked. "Depending," he answered. Harumi pushed him towards a tree and used the map as a parachute. She let out a breath of relief as it worked, but also didn't really believe it. She fell, landing hard on her left foot, twisting her ankle. "Harumi!" Lloyd shouted from the tree he was in, he quickly scaled down it and race over to where she fell. "I think I just sprained it," Harumi reassured him. He frowned, "Where are we?" he asked. "In the jungle, we'll according to The the map of ex machina (it means plot convenience), we're nearby the Oni temple, the location of the third mask," Harumi said, a grin spreading across her face. "That is oddly convient," Lloyd said before picking her up. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked him. "You sprained your ankle, you shouldn't be walking on it for awhile," he said as if that explained everything. "You recently hurt your foot," Harumi argued. "Magic tea from a crazy old lady," Lloyd said with a smile. Harumi sighed. "I can walk!" she snapped, and he put her down, she tried to stand but instantly fell down again. "Fine you can carry me," she snapped. "You act like it's the end of the world," he said with a smirk, picking her up again.

* * *

The bounty crashed into a river. "Sound off!" Nya shouted.

"Lightning ninja is ok!" shouted Jay.

"Fire!"

"Ice"

"Earth and his baby."

"Shadow!"

"Frost!"

"Garmadon!"

"Great Devourer!"

"Samurai X,"

"Good," Nya said, as she and her friends clambered out of the rubble. Cole was gently holding the baby. And Nya thought it was kinda cute, she shook her head. "Focus on the task at hand," she murmured to herself. "Any injuries?" she asked. "I have a few bruises," Jay admitted. "Anything broken or bleeding," Nya told him with a slight roll of her eyes. Murmurs of "Nope!" And "no way," rippled through the team. "Good," Nya Said. "Actually, Yeah, I broke my pride," Ashen Teased, And a groan escaped the ninja's mouths. "I thought dad jokes were my thing!" Garmadon Said. "Moving on!" Nya shut down the conversation before it got to inane. "Ok, we need to find rumi and Lloyd," Nya announces, taking over as leader. "The message was translated and I… it was sent to us," P.I.X.A.L. announced hestitanly. "Lloyd is the Quiet One," Nya said in shock.

* * *

Lloyd carried Harumi while she read the map to him. Until they heard a animal's growl. Lloyd looked behind him to see a black panther, who leapt toward him claws out, he jumped in fear, dropping Harumi, who pulled herself to her feet and managed to limp to a clump of bushes, where she hid and prayed that Lloyd was okay. When the animal stocked off, she finally allowed herself,to breath again, and Lloyd walked over. "Good news, cat's gone, bad news, I lost the map." he said. "Don't worry, we're already there," she said, pointing behind him. He gasped as he turned around to see the oni temple. "Wow, who put that there?" he said, laughing at his own joke, Harumi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Yeah, let's go," she said. Lloyd picked her up with a slight pout, "You could at least pretend it was a little funny," he told her. "And encourage your terrible jokes? I don't think so," she said. Lloyd sighed, and walked toward the temple, before ducking inside. In front of the two, there was a vast ravine with some pillars, some with strange symbols on them. "Woah, I don't recognize these," Lloyd said. "Why would you?" Harumi asked. "Ancient runes are part of a proper royal's education, you know," Lloyd said jokingly. "Seriously?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "No, I took the class when I went to Darkly's," he admitted. "Cool," Harumi said. "Ok, let's do this," Harumi said, and Lloyd stepped on the first pedestal, one with a marking. It crumbled under his feet. He jumped to another, and gently set Harumi on her feet. "Can you walk?" he asked. "I think so," she murmured, And lept to another with a small cry of pain. "I'm fine!" she snapped, quite obviously in pain. "You sure?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm sure," she growled out. "I think the ones with markings are safe, yes that is mostly because we are standing on right now," Lloyd said. "What if it's certain markings?" Harumi asked him. "One way to find out," Lloyd said he grabbed a stone and tossed it over to a rock that had a different marking, it collapsed. "Only these markings, got it," Harumi said, as she lept to another pedestal with a safe marking. They made their way across without anymore disasters, and walked into. room with two stone doorways. "I think we should go this way," Harumi said pointing to one door. "No, there is water leaking underneath there is probably a ton of water behind it, if we go through it this whole place with be flooded," Lloyd said pointing out the small crack. "Look at you, junior ninja in training," Harumi said with grin. Lloyd smiled, and Harumi looked thoughtful. "Alright, I'll break the other," she said, running a hand through her white hair nervously, before crushing it with her green energy powers. The door crumbled, and they walked into the passage. It opened into a large cavern, and in the center was the Oni Mask of hatred. "There it is!" Harumi said, dashing toward it, and trying to take it, but the second her hand came within an inch of it, she pulled her hand away, screaming, "It burned me!" Lloyd took her hand and look at it. "Doesn't look to bad," he said. "Well it hurts!" she snapped, "Anyway, only someone with Oni blood can take it, that means you." Lloyd walked toward the mask, and took it. "Wait… how do you know?" he asked in confusion. "You must have mentioned it at some point," she said. "I'm sure I didn't," he said, looking at Harumi with a confused expression. "Then I must have heard it from... Jay! You know how much he talks!" she said back. "Jay promised that he wouldn't tell anyone!" Lloyd answersered. Harumi reached for the mask, and Lloyd grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!" she yelled, kicking Lloyd in the shins. "What are you doing?" he hissed. "Don't make this difficult, and give me the mask!" she yelled, squirming out of his grasp. "Why do you want it so bad?" he asked. "I need it! To make you pay for what you did to my family!" she yelled. "What did I do?" he asked, and Harumi let out an angry gasp. "You released the Serpentine, if you never did that, the devourer would have never killed my family!" she said, her voice becoming a scream. Lloyd's eyes went wide before hugging the mask to his chest, "I've made mistakes and did what I could to fix them… Don't make a mistake that will kill even more people!" he told her. "Oh. Lloyd, don't you know that some must be sacrificed if Ninjago is truly to be great again?" she said, her words drenched with hatred and venom. "Harumi, you're making a huge mistake! Even if you were to take over the city, you're playing with a power you cannot control," Lloyd said. Harumi sighed, "What do you know of power? You don't have any. You're pathetic, you think an apology and some fruit makes everything all better! Well guess what it doesn't! I was an orphan, I was adopted by a man who was using me to replace the son he lost. I have all this power but in reality all I have is a curse! And it's all because of you!" she shrieked. "Even so I will never give you the mask," lloyd Said, fear creeping into his voice. "Alright then… if you won't give it to me, I will take it!" she cried using her powers to send him flying backward. She jumped, him pinning him to the floor. "Get off of me!" He snarled, and Harumi laughed. "When does telling the villain that ever work child?" She asked, and Lloyd slammed his knee into her stomach. She coughed, the wind knocked out of her. He threw her off of him, and she pushed herself to her feet, her hair falling out of its ponytail and streaming over her shoulders. Lloyd stared at her, the almost animalistic expression on her face making him fear her. She screamed in pain as she put weight into her foot. "I'm sorry but I can't let you do this," Lloyd told her. He kicked her feet out from under her and used the rope on her belt to tie her hands together in front of her. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked, with no fear in her voice. "I don't know, but as of right now, I think that Kryptarium might be a good idea," Lloyd answered, Harumi stood up, "Now walk," He ordered, pushing her forward. "You really think they are going to believe you? Don't know if you have noticed but they still think you are that brat that released the Serpentine," Harumi said coyly. "I don't know if they will, but so help me I will go to Mystáke get the tea of truth and drink it, if that's what it take to prove that you're a monster," Lloyd snapped. "I'm the leader of _the Sons of Garmadon_ do you think that I can't have some of my men take care of her," Harumi remarked, as the reached the ravine. "Don't try anything." he snapped. "Go to the other side, and I hate to think of what would happen if you tried to make a break for it," Lloyd threatened. Harumi nodded, and they made their way across.

* * *

"There is no way that Lloyd is the Quiet One!" Garmadon defended. Kai sighed, "All the evidence points to him." Garmadon frowned and sat down, "Why, that doesn't make sense. What's his motive?" he asked. "I agree, Lloyd asked me to infiltrate the Sons of Garmadon. Why would he do that if he was the Quiet One?" Belinda asked. "To buy into your trust," Nya Said. Zane stared at her for a moment. "He isn't that type," the nindroid said, and Reyella nodded. "He's right, Lloyd isn't the kind of man to do something like this," she said. "He's been nothing but nice to us ever since the emperor and empresses died," Cole pointed out. "But who is it then?" shouted Nya angrily. "Maybe the spider?" Koko said, "Because I know Lloyd and he wouldn't do this."

"All those who think Lloyd isn't the quiet one, raise their hands," Garmadon said, everyone did. "Since that is cleared up, who is the Quiet One?" Reyella asked. "What if the spider messed with programming?" asked Kai, looking at Koko. "That is possible," she murmured. "Who else could it be? One of us?!" Nya shouted, "Right now is not a time for uncertainty!" Garmadon snapped. "What about Ashen?" Jay asked. "Hey!" Ashen snapped. "Or P.I.X.A.L." Koko said, "since she was hacked." "What if one of us turned?" asked Reyella, looking at others, particularly Kai, is distress. "Not me," Kai glared at her. "It could be any of us!" Jay shouted, going into panic mode. "Jay, don't freak out!" yelled Nya, defusing her boyfriend's spazz attack before it started. "Come on, guys, we need to stay calm," Cole scolded, "if one of us really is the quiet one Cole junior could be in danger." The master of earth hugged the baby close. "Well whoever it it, we need to be on guard," Koko Said.

* * *

Lloyd was walking with Harumi, keeping his hand gripped firmly around her left arm. She was pulling away, but despite her struggling he had managed to drag her towards the ninja's base. "How did you become the green ninja?" Lloyd asked. "Why do you care?" Harumi snapped. "I don't know, something to pass the time," Lloyd shrugged.

* * *

Garmadon clutched the Golden weapons as he ran out of the city as fast as he could. He painted and forgot to look ahead, tripping on a rock. The weapons scattered over the ground, the sword of fire landing by a little girl with tattered white hair and torn clothing. She shuttered back, and Garmadon noticed that she had a bleeding cut of her forehead, and it looked infected. He at first grimaced at the nuisance, but upon further inspection, he pitied her. He picked up the weapons near him, and smiled. "Hey, can you give me that?" he asked, trying to shadow that he trusted her. She looked at him skeptically and backed up against a wall. "It's okay," He Said, And she slowly reached down and picked up the sword and walked over to him. When she got close, something unsuspected happened. The weapons started to glow green. "Wh-what is happening," she asked backing up. Garmadon stared at her _there is no way this this little kid is the…._ Garmadon thought. _The green ninja_ he finished in his head. The weapons fell to the ground, "What just happened?" the girl asked him. "You are someone incredibly important," Garmadon told her gently. "No… I'm not… if I was important my parents wouldn't have died," she started, shaking and Garmadon sighed. "You're the green ninja," he said, and she stood in shock for a moment as if he had just told her she was a fish. "I'm the… w-w-what? What's the green ninja?" Garmadon smirked. "The green ninja is the most powerful person in the world," he explained to her. "If I'm so powerful, can I bring my mom and dad back?" she asked, looking worried. "I don't think it works that way," he told her gently. "But why do I have the power?" She asked, looking disappointed, "I'm not special."

"Yes, you are. It just doesn't always seem that way when you are struggling with grief. Trust me I know," he told her. "If I'm so powerful, why am I struggling? With anything!?" She asked, fear, nervousness, and sadness melting away to reveal anger

* * *

Lloyd smiled as he saw the Bounty come into view. "This is your last chance, fool, they'll never believe you, so untie me and we say that none of this happened," Harumi said, her voice taking on a seductive edge. "That doesn't work on me," he snapped, and Harumi let out a exasperated breath. "I thought you were smart!" she thought aloud, Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Sorry, my lack of intelligence coincides with who I find attractive," he replied sarcastically. "Have you seen them?" said a voice from the woods, and Harumi recognize it. "VIOLET, I'M OVER HERE! I'M-" she shouted, and Lloyd clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up," he hissed. But it was to late and the Sons of Garmadon appeared.

* * *

The bounty's alarm went off, the blaring noise was giving Jay a headache, as he and the other ninja, excluding P.I.X.A.L. who went to turn off the alarm, ran to the side of the ship and looked over to see five Sons of Garmadon surrounding Lloyd and Harumi. But that wasn't the shocking thing- Lloyd was holding Harumi (whose hands were bound with the rope from her belt) still, with a small dagger to her throat. "No," Garmadon said quietly, "It can't be," he said seeming to be trying to convince himself he was just having a bad dream. ""Based off the evidence in front of us, Lloyd is Quiet One," P.I.X.A.L. said. "Well, we need to save her!" Kai snapped, igniting his hand. "Lloyd, let go of her!" Kai shouted. "I can't! She's the Quiet One!" he yelled earnestly. "He's gonna kill her if we don't do something," Reyella hissed, "She can't defend herself the way he has her tied up."

"Well, we can get rid of the Sons of Garmadon and save her!" Ashen said. Without another word, the bounty hunter teleported through shadows, onto the ground. "She's going to need backup," Cole said with a roll of his eyes running after her. "Ugh! We're all going to die!" Jay shouted before following the master of earth.

"You should join me now, Lloyd," Harumi told him. "You basically told me you want me dead! Why should I join you?" he demanded. "I don't want you dead, I want you to suffer and to understand what it is like to lose everything," she hissed at him. "So you want me to have fate worse than death, Good to know." he snapped. "HARUMI!" Cole's voice shouted. "Well, this was nice, but I've gotta go." she whispered before spinning around and slamming her bound hands into the side of Lloyd's head. Lloyd stumbled before lunging at her. Harumi dodged and tried to twist out of the rope Lloyd tied her wrists with, but she failed. "What knot did you use?!" she asked in surprise when she failed. "One of my own invention," he replied with a smug grin. Harumi groaned and started looking for something sharp. Lloyd started going after her before being blocked off by Ashen, he turned around and the Sons of Garmadon blocked his intended route of escape. "Going somewhere, Quiet One?" The master of shadow snarled in Lloyd's direction. "QUIET ONE?! WHAT?!" Lloyd shouted, his face flushing with anger. "Don't play dumb! You tried to kidnap the green ninja!" Ashen hissed. Harumi extended her hands and Ashen slashed through the ropes with her dagger. Harumi's hands were instantly up, ready to fight and surrounded by pulsing green energy. "Do you have vengestone in your rope or something? Why couldn't you use your power to burn the ropes?" Ashen asked. "I… did not think of that," Harumi said in embarrassment. The master of shadow facepalmed. "Why me?" She mumbled, before turning back to lloyd. Harumi gave a small nod, and one of the sons of Garmadon lunged forward, grabbing Ashen's hand and twisting the dagger out of it. In less then a second, his hand was clenched around her body and the knife was at her throat. "Quiet one, should I slit her throat?" the man laughed darkly, looking at Lloyd. "NO!" he screamed, and Ashen glared at him, while kicking and striking almost blindly at the man. He tightened his grip. "Let go of her!" Cole shouted, running over and sending a blast of rock at them. Several of the gang members started antagonizing Lloyd, "What should I do, Quiet One? Tell us your plan, Quiet One? What should we do, Quiet One? Quiet One?" Lloyd tried to tune them out, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was extremely angry, it felt like the anger was just eating away at him if he didn't let out. He was angry with his father for not being there until it was convenient to him, and Harumi, who was supposed to be his sister yet she has betrayed him before he even had a chance to get to know her, the hatred he has harboured for his mother for leaving him at Darkly's. Most of all he was angry with himself for being naive enough to believe that everything has been fixed from the Serpentine attacks, he felt a burning sensation course through his body. Lloyd took a deep breath in held it for a moment and let it out, then everything went dark.

 **Goodnight/morning? Comment, about the story, about the tidbits you probably didn't read about my life, sites that allow me to have rights to my characters, anything that matches the rating of this story...**


	8. The Quiet One

**Happy New Year! As a present here is a chapter, sorry I could not update anything on Christmas.**

Lloyd slowly awoke, his head spinning. His mouth throbbed where his canines were located. Lloyd ran his tongue around his teeth and tasted blood. Something pricked the end of his tongue, and it snapped in his head- fangs. He tried to sit up, but realized he was tightly bound, his hands were behind his back and his legs were tied at the ankles and the knees. He struggled into a sitting position, and looked around. "You're up," Lloyd looked up in the direction of the voice. "Belinda," he said in relief, he smiled and then stopped biting his lip. "I'm going to assk you this once and I'll believe anything you sssay, okay?" Lloyd nodded. "Are you the Quiet One?" Lloyd opened his mouth in shock, his best friend would think that he would do all this? "No! What motive would I even have?!" he asked outraged. "Okay, calm down. You don't want to get upsset right now, you'll have another ssurge of power and desstroy even more of the foresst. We don't know if vengesstone worksss on you but the ninja sseem pretty ssure it will," Lloyd frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Earlier before you passssed out you sstarted to glow purple, it wasss kind of frightening. You ended up desstroying pretty much everything on the ground that wasss in a fifteen mile radiusss," Belinda said sitting down next to him. "Did anyone?" he didn't finish his question. "No one died they were just unconssciouss for around ten minutesss," she told him. He sighed relief, "So, now what," he asked after a few minutes of silence. "In the ninja'sss mind there isss no doubt that you are Quiet One, they plan on trading you for Harumi," Lloyd shook his head. "They'll be double crossed," he told her. "How are you ssso ssure?" Belinda asked, her eyes betraying some emotions to Lloyd. "Harumi is the Quiet One," Belinda raised an eyebrow at that, her disbelief showing in her eyes. "I'm telling the truth, I swear. She revealed it in the temple, she tried to get me to get the Oni mask for her," he told Belinda. "Did you give it to her?"

"What?" Lloyd looked at her, his lack of understanding evident on his face. "Did you give her the massk?" Lloyd frowned. "No, I tucked into my belt," Belinda frowned. "Sssomebody got it then becausse you didn't have anything attached to your belt," she told him. "What!?" He yelled. "Hey Belinda, you shouldn't talk with him, after that power burst who knows what he might do." Kai said, obviously annoyed. "Anyway we should get moving, the Sons of Garmadon could be planning to torture or kill Harumi and we can't let that happen," Nya stated worriedly. "Don't worry, knowing her, anyone who tries to get near her will need medical care," Zane comforted. "She'll be fine, what we need to worry about, is the fact that they probably have the last mask!" Lloyd shouted. "Shut up!" Kai snapped, "For someone who calls himself the quiet one, you sure do talk a lot!" Lloyd bit his lip and instantly regretted it, blood dripped over his jaw. "What the…" Reyella mumbled, noticing the red liquid. Kai noticed as well, and walked over, grabbing Lloyd's jaw in his hand, prying his mouth open. "The little punk has fangs like an oni now," Kai snapped. "It was that power burst, I'm telling you-" Garmadon mumbled. "By the way, do we plan to save Ashen?" Cole asked, "What If they won't free her, or already killed her?" "I don't care about the stupid bounty hunter, what if they've killed Harumi?" Nya hissed, "Because of him!" Nya walked over, her hand raised to strike Lloyd, but Belinda grabbed her wrist at the last second. "Sssave it!" she snapped. "Belinda! He deserves it!" Nya yelled. "Honesstly, don't do anything like that, it'ss not fair, hurting someone who can't fight back!" Belinda hissed in anger. Nya took a deep breath, and calmed down. "You're right, he's not worth it." Belinda breathed a sigh of relief, and Lloyd did as well. "Thanks," he mouthed. Belinda silently nodded. She went up to Zane and asked, "Do you have any gauze or cotton ballss, by any chance?" Zane looked at her in confusion. "Yes, why?" Belinda sighed, "Do you know what it'ss like to accidentally bite your lip with fangss? Blood sstartss dripping down your chin and all you can tasste iss-" Zane handed her the first aid kit. "Make sure to treat cotton ball with rubbing alcohol to keep germs out of it," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Thank you," she said before going over to Lloyd.

She kneeled in front of him pulling out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol and two cotton balls. Belinda opened the bottle and pressed a cotton ball to the top and flipping it upside down for a few seconds and repeated with the second cotton ball. "You are not putting those in my mouth," Lloyd told her indignantly. "Don't fight me on thisss, Lloyd," she replied calmly. "It's going to sting and taste bad," he whined. "Oh, boo, hoo! My besst friend is trying to be nice to me but I'm going to be brat because I had a bad day and everybody else is being mean to me," Belinda said mockingly, "You think my day has been any better, geniuss? You keep babying me, I got put on baby duty, and I have been living with the man who killed my father for the passt few dayss. Yeah, I get you haven't been having it great but you can at leasst not be a pain in the asss when ssomeone triess to ssow you some common courtessy," Belinda snapped. "I'm sorry then!" Lloyd moaned, and Belinda put the cotton in his mouth where the bites were. "Belinda, we should get moving," Kai said. "Give me jusst a minute! Bite down on the cotton ballss it'ss going to taste bad but it will help with the bleeding," she told Lloyd he nodded in response. He did as she said and nearly gagged at the taste. Belinda gave him a look, he groaned internally but continued to bite down, doing his best to ignore the taste. Cole came over and untied Lloyd's feet and roughly pulled him onto his feet. "Let's go, Quiet One," The Master of Earth snapped, pulling him forward. He opened his mouth to reply, but remembered the cotton. Belinda walked closer, "I'll take him," she said. "Why? Sympathizing with the enemy?" Cole asked her. "No!" she hissed. "Then why do you keep helping him? If I didn't know better I'd think you were a member of the-" Cole started. "NO!" Belinda thundered, and Cole flinched at her loud voice. "You really think I would be part of the gang that tried to kill me?" she hissed at him, "Or that my besst friend would be leading that gang? I'm ssorry about that your friendss were captured but ssomething iss off. There is no way he iss the Quiet One!" she snapped. "Belinda, I understand that you don't want to believe that he's the Quiet One, but when all the evidence points to him, you can't let your feelings get in the way," Zane said sighing. "There's no proof that he isn't, and a lot of proof that he is, I don't know what to tell you other then you're wrong," Cole answered. "There iss proof that he issn't!" she snapped, "You are jusst too blind to ssee it!"

"Show me it then!" Zane snapped. "Will you stop fighting?" Kai asked. "If she shows me her "evidence", then I'll stop fighting with her," Zane answered. "Your girlfriend hass it, if you look at the video from the break in at Borg Tower then you will ssee that Lloyd wass the vigilante that tried to sstop them from taking the massk, he alsso gave the tip to the police that there wass a massk at a musseum and it was brought to the palace to keep it ssafe," Belinda said. "The person on the tape is an actor, likely. Lloyd told one of his Sons Of Garmadon to act like he was him, fight him and then he's innocent. I saw it in a movie once!" Jay stated, then continue to go rambling about the previously mentioned movie. "Jay… stop talking," Kai snapped. "Why the heck would he go through that much trouble to ssstop the misssion that I told him about when he asssked me to infiltrate the gang? If he was the leader he wouldn't need me to give him information and to be honesst there issss no way he would have thought that far ahead, he sssucksss at sstrategic planning unlessss it's life or death," Lloyd glared at her. "That's true," Koko said with a grim nod. "Come on! A little evidence for him can be drowned by the evidence against him!" Cole shouted. "Listen, we'll figure out who is who when we get to the city." Nya said. "Why do you have to make everything ssssso difficult?" Belinda snapped. "I'm not, let's just get back to Ninjago and figure things out from there," Cole said. "Actually, they have a point, Cole. Evidence is usually hard to find, it was too easy to find evidence against Lloyd," Garmadon said. The ninja groaned as they realized this fight was going to go on for awhile.

* * *

"Ok, what is going on, why am I here, and you do know they don't really like me all that much, right?" Ashen said, as she was lead down a dimly lit hallway, "Still can't believe you're behind this by the way." she heard a snort of amusement. "That was the idea, Lloyd almost put a wrench in my plans but now everything going better than I expected," Harumi said. "What do you even plan to do with me? The ninja aren't gonna trade anyone for mw, to them, I'm just a nuisance." Ashen said dejectedly. "My father seemed to think you were worth something," Harumi said with disgust, "then again he wants to give everyone a second chance ever since he got his."

"What do you want anyway? You have pretty much everything." Ashen hissed, lunging forward. The men holding her pulled her back. "I want justice for what Lloyd did to my parents," she said. "But-" Ashen started. "He released the Serpentine who released the Devourer who killed them. It's his fault, so shut up." Harumi said firmly. Ashen locked her in place with a cool gaze, "He was abandon as a child, and was starving. He clearly regrets it feels like he has to do something about it. You are vengeful and full of hatred and instead of trying to fix your mistakes like he does you push them aside like they don't affect anyone. You are worse than him and you know it, that's why you are doing this isn't it?" Ashen asked, "Isn't it?!" she asked again louder. Harumi smacked her, "I told you to shut up," Harumi hissed, before stalking away. Ashen was forced to walk after her, matching her pace. "Where are you taking me?" she asked as a bright light appeared at the end of the passage. "You are bait for now, I don't know how long it will be till they catch up to us but knowing the guys they'll save you," Harumi said. "This isn't going to go the way you plan it!" Ashen snapped, as she was brought into the sunlight. She would have shielded her eyes, but instead had to clamp them firmly shut. "I believe it is, welcome to the Temple of Resurrection, bounty hunter." Harumi said.

* * *

"You know, I should be allowed to defend myself since you guys are arguing about me," Lloyd said very loudly as he and Koko trailed behind everyone, the blood having clotted a half hour ago. "We're not sure, and if you are the Quiet One, we can't risk it, plus you have zero control over your powers, so the vengestone stays." Kai shouted back at him, "I'm starting to doubt that you're the Quiet One, you're awfully talkative." Jay commented. "Come on guys! PLease!" Lloyd shouted back. "Don't try," Koko mumbled, trying to stop Lloyd before one of the others decided that it would be a good idea to knock him out again. "Garmadon, what do you think? Should we try to rescue Ashen or is she getting what she deserves?" Cole said, holding Cole Jr. "She's messed up a lot, but i think we should save her." Garmadon answered. "Don't worry, it's a good thing the bounty hunter got taken by the Sons of Garmadon, if anyone can hold out against that stupid biker gang, it's her." Nya added. "I agree with that," Garmadon said. "Brower," a young voice said. "What was that?" Kai turned to his sister. "That wasn't me!" Nya snapped in reply. "Brower?" said the voice again. "Guys, that was Cole Jr. " Cole replied, obviously freaking out. "Wha…" Kai started. "I wan my brower," Cole Junior said reaching towards Garmadon. "Guys, I think that's Wu!" Nya yelped. "Then why is he a baby?" Kai Asked. "I don't know, last time I saw him, he was diving to an abyss of time and space!" Nya snapped in return. "Master wuuuu!" Baby Wu said, giggling. "Aw come on, there's no way that's-" Cole started. "Brower!" Baby Wu shouted, pointing at Garmadon. "That's Wu." Garmadon concluded with a sigh. Wu gave a small scream and started crying until Garmadon took him. "My uncle is a baby?" Lloyd asked in confusion.

* * *

Ashen finally worked up the courage to open her eyes, but wasn't a fan of what she saw. The sun almost blinding her she observed the temple. Reds, blacks, and whites covered the grey and black from the fire, and there was an alter at the center. "Why are we at a temple? You could easily keep me somewhere else." Ashen asked, glancing down at the vengestone chains on her hands. "That's for me to know." Harumi started, grinning wickedly, "and you to hope you never have to find out." Ashen groaned, "Don't monologue, please!" Harumi just laughed at her. Ashen was tempted to attempt to break free to attack Harumi, but she knew she had to wait for the right time.

* * *

Lloyd became much more quiet after Garmadon and the confirmed young Wu took a turn watching him. "Nefwu," Wu said reaching out and tugging on Lloyd's hair. "Ow," Lloyd shouted and gave a small glare at his now pocket uncle. Wu started crying in response. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Shhhhh, please stop crying," Lloyd quickly started begging the child. "Lloyd?" Garmadon's voice said, quietly. "Yeah," he answered, glaring at Garmadon from where he sat. "I want you to tell me the truth. Are you the Quiet One?" he asked. "No! I wish you'd all figure that out!" Lloyd snapped. "Calm down!" Garmadon said. "Your pupils… are thinning, by the way." Garmadon said, far to calmly. Lloyd sighed, "I wish I had a mirror," he let out a bitter laugh. "I can take you to a pond, if you want." Garmadon offered d gently. Lloyd shrugged then nodded. Garmadon helped him to his feet and they walked to a pond, his father carried little Wu. "How do you know this forest so well?" Lloyd asked. "My ex-wife, your mother, was obsessed with all the history that could be stored here and insisted on having our honeymoon around the edge, she never found anything but looks like she was right after all, you would think I'd learn my lesson by now," Garmadon said with a rueful chuckle. "The woman is right, except when they are arguing with another female," Lloyd said with a grin. "Agreed," Garmadon said, both of them laughing as they reached a pond. Lloyd started at his reflection, annoyed at his fangs. He sneezed and purple sparks went everywhere. Lloyd groaned as his father just looked at the handcuffs that restrained his wrist. Wu started laughing, Lloyd gave an annoyed huffy directed at the baby before Garmadon joined Wu's cries of glee. Lloyd pouted and Garmadon ruffled his hair. "OW!" Garmadon said, jerking his hand away from Lloyd's head. "What the…" he said before brushing some hair away from a spot above Lloyd's hair revealing a budding horn. "Well the cuffs are useless and you now have horns, congratulations," Garmadon said sarcastically. "Maybe, that's why my head is throbbing," Lloyd said with a grim look on his face. "I'd guess." Garmadon said. "I look like a blonde goat don't I?" Lloyd asked suddenly. "Not really." Garmadon answered with a small chuckle about his son's priorities. Lloyd sighed. "Am I an oni now?" he asked, sounding depressed. He twisted his head to see his horns in his reflection. "Not fully"Garmadon said, "but at this rate…" Lloyd sighed, "Why does our family have such rotten luck?" Lloyd asked, as he sat down on the ground. Garmadon sat down next to him, put Wu in Lloyd's lap and took off the handcuffs, "I think it's so we cherish what is good and fight for it as long as we can… it's what makes capable of being heroes, I suppose," Lloyd looked at his hands. "This whole time those weren't locked?" Lloyd asked mild annoyance lacing his tone. "We left the key on the Bounty," Garmadon admitted, Wu giggled and patted Lloyd's leg. "I' kay," he told the taller blonde. "Okay, if you say so Uncle Wu, I'm wasn't sure but you are wiser than me," Lloyd told the child amusedly. "Lloyd, can you forgive me?" Garmadon asked suddenly. "...Yeah, just, please don't leave again," he mumbled in embarrassment. "I can't always be there, I wish I could but you are expected to be Emperor of Ninjago. I can try my best but I'm pretty sure after trying to take over the country I'm banned from most royal affairs," Garmadon said apologetically. "We can work on fixing that together," Lloyd said, Garmadon pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Ashen was harshly kicked awake as the sun rose. She blinked, confused by the lingering darkness for a moment, before remembering she was blindfolded a week ago when she had first been brought to the Temple of Resurrection. She sighed when she heard a distinct screech that she had come to associate with the insane gang leader. "How hard is it for you fools, to find an old woman!?" Harumi shouted at her henchmen. "Quiet One, if she is what you say she is then you know it isn't that simple," a member told her. "What's going on?" Ashen asked slowly, as if not to break whatever stalemate had kept her breathing. "The Quiet One has word that the ninja are in the city," Ultra Violet's voice said, Ashen groaned internally. "Why do you need me anyway?!" the bounty hunter snapped. "You are part of the bait. Lloyd and you have a history of helping each other out. He is going to want to at least consider helping you," Harumi told her. "Part?" Ashen wrinkled her nose, she had a bad feeling about this. "You don't need to know, bounty hunter," Harumi laughed. Ashen's mind was racing, to be this close to a enemy gave her an adrenaline rush. She took a deep breath, "I'd say I need to know because I'm the one unable to defend myself." She momentarily squirmed against her bonds, before seemingly giving up. "You make it sound like I should care… I guess I can be generous but I think you already know your employer," Harumi sneered at her. "Leave Misako out of this! She already has enough emotional stress going on as it is!" Ashen shouted. " abandoned her son, and chose to waste her life chasing after a prophecy that could make her look like a good mom. And her whole I can't choose troupe between, Garmadon and Wu was fake. She was flirting with Wu the whole time but knew that Garmadon was easier to guilt trip. Her emotional problems seem to be caused by herself, you shouldn't waste your pity on her," Harumi growled at Ashen. The gang leader laughed as Ashen glared at where Harumi's voice was. The master of shadow sighed and struggled into a sitting position. "I'm 'wasting' it on her alright! She caused nothing!" Ashen yelled at the top of her lungs, anger taking over. "No, need to shout I can hear you just fine," Harumi said, Ashen could hear the smugness in her voice. "GAH! Come on Harumi, keep me here, let Misako go!" Ashen screeched. "Hmmm, well when you put that way I guess I could think about it," Harumi's tone was smothered in sarcasm. "What do you want?!" Ashen yelled, "We can negotiate!"

"No, we can't," Harumi said, "Why do you care so much?" Ashen asked angrily. "Why do you?" Harumi countered. "...I-I have a debt with her, okay?" Ashen mumbled in annoyance. "What debt?" Harumi asked sweetly. "A nunya," Ashen replied. "A nunya?" Harumi frowned in confusion. "Nunya business," Ashen snarked. Harumi growled, enraged over the comment. "Shut up," she growled. Ashen flinched at the fury in her voice. "Where is she?" Ashen asked after a moment of silence. "Asleep in the cage connected to yours," Harumi answered. Ashen paused processing the information, "What?" she said slowly. "You'll see when the ninja get here," Harumi snapped. Ashen heard her footsteps recede, indicating she had left and the conversation was over. Ashen sighed and leaned against the bars of her small prison.

* * *

Mystake sat in the back of her shop, meditating, when quite a few people rushed in and rudely interrupted. "Grandma! I really need your help!" Lloyd's voice yelled frantic. She sighed, "What is wrong, child?" Mystake asked. "I have fangs and horns that keep growing!" he told her, his voice flooded with panic and worry. Mystake's eyes snapped open. "He was not lying. "... what did you do?" Mystake asked, looking from Lloyd to his father. "Which one of us?" Garmadon mumbled. "Both you, baì-chis!" she hissed. "Love you to, mother," Garmadon said sarcastically. Mystake glared at him before walking over to Lloyd. "You need to control your powers and fear, child!" she shouted. Lloyd flinched away from her, "It is going to be permanent unless you learn to use your powers to disguise it," Mystake snapped. "But, I don't know how to-" Lloyd started. "I'll teach you!" Garmadon looked at her in surprise, "You'll teach him, but when not me?!" he asked a little put off. "One, you never showed signs of having powers. Two, you know how many messes I had to clean up without the destruction on your side?" Mystake asked. Garmadon looked away guiltily, "Yeah, that look is just from what you remember," she told him. Lloyd stood off to the side, the room filled with awkward tension. "Umm... Hey, fangs, and horns," he mumbled, "how do I get rid of them?" Mystake glared at Lloyd for a moment, she sighed. "You have less oni blood then your father but of course you're the one causing trouble because of it…" Mystake muttered, as she walked over to him, "First, drink this, you look very dehydrated," she growled, as she grabbed him by the ear and sat him down. She forced a cup of tea in his hands and started to brew some more. "Tea?" Wu looked up when the kettle started to whistle and Mystake poured the steaming water into the a mixture of fragrant leaves. Wu wriggled out of Koko's arms and waddled over to Mystake, "Tea?... plethe?" he asked. "Who is this?" Mystake mumbled. "Wu. You don't wanna know," Reyella said. The Master of Frost glanced at a corner or the room and saw the bane of her existence. Koko noticed Reyella becoming fixated on a small spider in the corner of the room, "Please kill that thing." Reyella asked mumbled pointing at it. Koko groaned but obliged walking over and squashing the arachnid, "Better?"

"Much," Reyella replied. "PTSsD?" Belinda asked with a teasing grin. "Shut up," Reyella pouted in embarrassment. Mystake handed Reyella and Belinda some tea. "Drink this. It'll help calm you down," she motioned toward Reyella and Belinda, then to two chairs, "and don't worry, it's no magic, just herbs." Reyella smiled and took a sip. "It's good," The Master of Frost said slowly. "Thisss iss a lot better than what they made at the palace ma'am," Belinda said giving her a small nod and smile. "Nonsense, it is simply different," Mystake said humbly. "It ssmellsss different too. Lessss like chemicalsss," Belinda said after she 'tasted' the air. "Thank you," Mystáke said, "Now, Xiăo Jiāhuo, I'll show you the way to control your powers."

* * *

Ashen kicked, trying to get rid of the stiffness that had taken over. She shifted around, trying to make sure she wouldn't fall asleep at such an important time, the ninja were in the city. She was bait, and needed to warn them but had no idea how. Ashen moaned, "Why does my only hope have to rely on them?" she asked no one in particular. She shook her head, trying to knock the blindfold off. "You seem restless," Harumi mocked. Suddenly, the blindfold was ripped off of her eyes. Ashen yelped in surprise and closed her eyes before opening them again. She looked around taking in the small changes in the ruins, barely any worth mentioning except the glimpse of terror on Harumi's face. "Where are the ninja?" Ashen asked. Harumi didn't answer, "You said they were in the city, you must have eyes on them, where are they?!" Harumi blinked a few times and gave her head a small shake before asking, "Why should I tell you?" Harumi continued to stare at Ashen's face, before gripping the Master of Shadow's face in her hand, staring at her eyes. "What? Let go of me!" Ashen snarled, pulling back. "What is wrong with you?!... Don't answer that, we don't have all day," Ashen said as she moved herself to the the back of the cage. "Your eyes, what happened, is it something that you did with your powers?" Harumi asked. "What with my eyes?" Ashen groaned, "I didn't use my powers, if they can do anything to change my appearance, I'd make myself have colored hair instead of grey."

"Interesting," Harumi said with a small frown. "What? Do you have a mirror or something, because now I'm curious," Ashen said. "They've faded to normal," Harumi told her. "Of course they have," Ashen muttered, "what was it?" Harumi raised an eyebrow at her, she opened her mouth to say something when they heard a groan. "Where am I? What's going on?!" a voice shouted. "Misako!" Ashen yelled, "Harumi's apparently evil, and she's kidnaped both of us!" "Harumi? Why would you do this?!" Misako asked angrily, "You were the chosen one!"

"I'm not explaining this again." Harumi snapped. She stormed off, muttering something about being the Chosen One doesn't mean that everything will be fine. "She's upset because your son released the serpentine who released the devourer." Ashen explained. "But he didn't mean to cause any harm!" Misako said. "Tell her that." Ashen replied. Harumi walked back over, holding a vial, she took the chains off of Ashen's hands, and pricked one of her fingers, letting the blood drip into the vial. "What the heck!" Ashen shouted, she yanked her hand away, and cradling it to her chest. "I'm getting to the bottom of this," Harumi growled, walking away. "Getting to the bottom of what?!" Ashen shouted after her. "Ashen, what do you know about my son?" Misako asked. Ashen sighed and looked at her, "You aren't going to like it," Misako frowned but gestured for her to elaborate. "He's angry, he refuses to have a conversation will Garmadon unless he has to and it usually turns into a fight. Lloyd's so bitter about being abandon he refuses to listen to reason when it comes to even mentioning you or Garmadon," Ashen told her. "I'm so sorry that's left him, I thought he was the green ninja and acted to rashly," Misako said sadly. "Trust me. I know how it feels," Ashen said dejectedly. "What?" Misako asked gently. "I mess everything up, you know that!" Ashen snapped. "No you don't!" Misako argued. "I don't want to talk about it, ok?" Ashen hissed, "What did she cut me with, it won't stop bleeding!" The master of shadow glared that the red spilling across her hand. "Ashen, don't change the subject!" Misako said in a motherly voice. "You know everybody thinks your full of BS about the whole ditching him to stop him from having to fight his father," Ashen snapped. "Ashen! You do not need to take out your problems on me. We both know who you are really angry with. Also her knife probably had something to stop your blood from clotting," Misako told her. "Taking my anger out on you? Really? You've got be kidding!" Ashen yelled, before turning her back to Misako.

"I was right," Ashen heard Harumi say to one of the guards, but the rest was to quiet, all except for five words "more dangerous than I thought."

* * *

"You mean to tell me that someone is planning to summon a dead Oni and try to conquer Ninjago?" The Police Chief asked. "Yep, and don't forget the part about Prince Lloyd being that someone," Jay said cheerfully. "Of course because it makes total sense for the prince, who was next in line and is technically emperor right now, to destroy his palace, kill the people who raised him, and conquer a land he already rules over," the police officer said sarcastically. Everyone but Jay grimaced and looked around awkwardly. "We'll help, but we you are making all arrest in case it backfires," the Ninja gaped in shocked. Choruses of outrage erupted almost immediately, the Chief held up his hand for silence, the teenagers' angry protest simmered into heated glares. "You are asking for our help, you can do it alone if you prefer but the people adore Lloyd if he is truly behind this then you will be able to escape the people. My men won't and can have their families attacked," the group looked guilty. "I'm sorry, we can really use your help, we'll arrest Lloyd but we need you to take care of the Sons of Garmadon," Nya said. "Deal," they shook hands. "So now we have an oni to worry about. What's next a genie pirate?!" the chief asked throwing his hands up in the air. Nya and Jay smiled at each other. "Who should deal with Lloyd?" Kai asked, "If no one else wants to, I'll do it." he offered. "We all do it." Nya said.

* * *

"Wait, why are we here?! I thought you said you were going to teach me to use my powers?!" Lloyd half whispered, half shrieked in panic. "I am, you are not going to learn unless you have motivation," Mystake told him. "Shouldn't we wait for the ninja, or my dad?!" Lloyd asked. Mystake shook her head, "Better to do it now then later." Lloyd groaned and stepped forward, clutching a dagger in his sweaty hand. "And I will also be taking that, you need to use your powers," Mystake snatched the dagger out of his hand. "But-," Lloyd started. "Buts are for sitting and if you do that you end up dead," she hissed at him. Lloyd grimaced, but started towards a secret entrance that he hoped was intact. After pressing bricks in a certain order he took a step back as the wall opened and revealed an unstable tunnel, light filtered in and silhouetted his form as he carefully crept through the rubble. The wall closed and Mystake gave her head a slight shake of disappointment and tucked the dagger into her belt and then morphed into a rat. She scurried through the halls, the Sons of Garmadon didn't even give her a second glance as she searched for the temple of resurrection. When she arrived, she took in the scene before her. She shivered as she realized what they were planning to do. Mystake shook her head at her foolish granddaughter. Adopted or not, she felt remorse for the fate the girl now had. She watched as Lloyd snuck along the side of the temple, he spotted Mystake but didn't recognize her. She flicked her tail irritatedly, if he can't recognize an oni in disguise how will he be able to battle one? Not that there are any oni in this realm. She scurried closer, keeping her eyes on the Quiet One the entire time. She doubted that Harumi would stand rats in her temple. "Rat!" one of the Sons of Garmadon shouted, they raised a broom to smack her. Mystake scrambled away and hissed at them. The member started trying to chase her out of the temple, she scurried but couldn't keep a fast pace and got hit by the broom. Her small body hit a wall, she slumped down and her form shifted. Harumi let an nearly audible gasp escape her as she saw Mystake's body laying limp next to the wall. "Bring Mystake to me, we need her for this plan to work," Harumi said, scrambling to make it look like she anticipated Mystake being able to shift forms. "A-a-and we're doomed," Ashen mumbles upon surveying the scene playing out before her and Misako. Misako nodded soberly, and Ashen looked away as the old woman was chained with vengestone. "That doesn't work, you know," Lloyd called from his hiding place. Harumi jerked around to look for him. He stepped out of the shadows a sneer on his face, "Vengestone stops elemental powers, oni powers aren't elemental as I've discovered."

"Why would you come here, idiot?" Harumi said, the Sons of Garmadon laughed. "To defeat you," Lloyd said glaring at her. "And how do you plan on doing that? Are you going to stab me with your horns?" Harumi asked mockingly. "Are you kidding? Do you know how hard blood is to get out of hair?" Lloyd retorted. "Yes, I would, considering I'm a ninja," Harumi said, they started circling each other. Harumi stuck first, swinging a fist at his eyes. Lloyd doged and swept her legs out from under her, but she pulled him down as well before wrestling him to the ground. He shoved her off of him, and the both got to their feet. Lloyd swung his fist at her head, but she grabbed it and threw him onto his back. Harumi planted her foot on his chest, and he let out a breathless cry as she kicked the air from his lungs. "Ready to give up?" she laughed, pressing harder with her boot. "Lloyd!" Misako shouted in horror. Lloyd looked at her and glared at Harumi. "You are a sick," he gasped for air and grabbed her boot with his hands, "and twisted person," he spat out. Lloyd yanked her foot off his chest and caused her to lose her balance. Lloyd jumped to his feet and started advancing towards Harumi. "You would use the woman who helped adopt you as a hostage?!" Lloyd yelled at her. He was practically shaking with anger, she quickly got onto her feet and pulled a dagger out of her boot. "I didn't ask her to," Harumi spat, "I didn't want to be adopted, I want my real parents! The ones that are gone because of you," she shouted and then lunged at him. Lloyd dodged and tried to attack her. Harumi dodged and went behind him, she pinned him down. He struggled, "Use your powers!" Ashen shouted, remember the destruction he had caused before. "I can't control them," his voice wavered with fear. "I don't care! Use them!" she cried out, slamming her hands against the bars of the cage. "I could kill us all!" he snapped at her. "I better we die then all of Ninjago!" she yelled back. "And everybody in a 50-foot radius? Because that's what happened in Hiroshi's Labyrinth!" he said as Harumi forced him to his feet and cuffed him in vengestone, "Didn't I already tell you those don't work?" Lloyd asked trying to look behind his shoulder at the cuffs. "They might not stop your powers, but they'll stop you from fighting back," Harumi snarled, shoving him forward, "Walk." he sighed and shook his head at her slowly, he glanced at Mystake and noticed that her chains had melted off when he had glanced again. "I don't think I need to try," he said quickly looking away. He let Harumi lead him a few steps, before a black viper slithered up Harumi's leg, she screamed and kicked at it, but it made its way to her shoulders, curling around her neck, choking her. She shoved Lloyd away, and he fell to the ground, stunned as his head hit the concrete. "Gah, that hurt," he said as he awkwardly sat up. Mystake unhinged her jaws, threatening to sink poisonous fangs into Harumi neck if she didn't sit still. "Stop, choking her. Otherwise we have the blood of the Green Ninja on our hands," Lloyd told his grandmother. Mystake hissed, shaking her head, Lloyd watched in horror as she tightened around Harumi 's neck until the girl collapsed from lack of oxygen, she slithered off of her, Lloyd just stared, his grandmother could be scary! He felt the cuffs loosened and saw Mystake behind him, "Thanks," he murmured as he rubbed his wrist. Mystake latched the cuffs onto Harumi, "That should keep that ungrateful brat busy!" she said, satisfied. She helped Lloyd up. "Are you going to get us out?" Ashen whined. "I'm sorry. But considering the lock is made out of vengestone, I can't control my powers and you can't embraport out right now, we'll come back with the ninja and a skeleton key and get you out," Lloyd said, before he and Mystake left. "I hate you, just want you to know that!" Ashen shouted after then before kicking the bars in anger. "Why couldn't they just melt the bars?" Misako wondered aloud. "Because as I've said far to many times, they don't like me!" Ashen snapped, turning her back to Misako. The Master of Shadow suddenly jumped, Harumi had woken up, and purple swirled around her, transforming into a girl Ashen's age with bright bright purple hair and bright yellow eyes. "You're not Harumi," Ashen said. "No, really?" the girl said sarcastically. "Did you get it?" the real Harumi asked, stepping away from the otherside of the temple. "Yep," the girl smiled as her chains melted off her arms and she held up two hairs, a short, light blonde one and a grey one that shifted into a black course one. "Why do you need their hair, that's really gross and by the way, who in the name of the First Spinjitzu Master are you?!" Ashen yelled. "Chamille, Master of Form," the purple-haired girl said, grinning crazily at Ashen. "Stop looking at me like that!" Ashen snapped, "When the ninja get here you'd both better run!" Harumi laughed, "You're in no place to make threats. Anyways, my father doesn't believe in revenge?" Harumi said. "It's them, you'll have to worry about." Ashen yelled in reply. "The Ninja? My family?" Harumi asked innocently. Ashen let out an enraged scream, "They are not your family! You've betrayed them and left them behind in a selfish pursuit of revenge!" Harumi raised an eyebrow at her, "They don't know that," she smirked at Ashen. "What will they think when they find you trying to end all of us! Trying to bring back an oni! They will find out, no one can keep secrets forever!" Ashen yelled, her voice dripping with anger. "I'm not trying to bring back the Oni, just one in particular," Harumi said calmly. "Why do you want to make more victims? Why do you want to hurt others instead of helping them?" Ashen asked, "tell me why."

"I'm not making any more victims, I'm bringing justice to Lloyd!" Harumi spat his name out like it was poison. "Justice?! You're only after revenge! If you want justice, free me, help others and own up to your mistake!" Ashen said, her voice rising to a scream. "You think my parents were the only ones he killed? Hundreds of people were made homeless, orphans, and not only does he get away with it, he got rewarded for it!" Harumi shouted. Ashen looked her in the eyes, "I pity you. You've let yourself become a victim yourself, one of your own mind and faults. You will be killed by your own actions someday, and then the ninja WILL know." Harumi glowered at Ashen before walking over to a lever and a strange mechanism in between the two cages. Harumi gave the lever a jerk and Ashen's cage lurched and started moving down towards the water. Harumi stopped the machine when Ashen's feet were wet from the water. "That should shut you up," Ashen heard Harumi say. "What, water?" she said, "I'm not Kai, alright?" she retorted. "It's not the water, it's what the water is home too," Harumi said with malicious grin. "What is it? Sharks? The only thing I'm afraid of is Garmadon's prying questions," Ashen hissed, secretly eyeing the water. "You'll see," Harumi said before leaving to set up for the ritual. "Ashen, are you alright?" Misako asked. "What do you think! Anyway, you're not my mother!" Ashen shouted in return. "I asked you out of concern, but if you want I can make it sound selfish and say it's because I could be down there instead of you," Misako snapped. "Fine, do that, I don't want your sympathy!" Ashen yelled. "Come on! Why can't you accept any kind of help from anyone, you can't go alone forever!" Misako replied. "Watch me!" Ashen retorted. "I am, and all I see is a sad, bitter, little girl who could use some guidance," Misako said. "I am not little!" Ashen screamed. "Thank you for proving my point. Must be a lonely existence when the only time you trust people is when it's life or death," Misako said. "It's better to be alone then get hurt by everyone," Ashen replied soberly, "I've made that mistake once, I'll never make it again."

"That is physically impossible, you realize you're attached to someone and then you push them away with harsh angry words and end up hurting more than you protected ," Misako said. "Really? Explain to me why I never had a father, never had friend growing up, and the ninja have abandoned me!" Ashen shouted, ashamed at the wetness she felt in her eyes as she said the words. "The ninja didn't abandon you," Misako said, "You pushed them away and they debating whether they want to make it a competition of the strongest will."

"I did not push them away, you weren't there!" Ashen replied, "right now, all I want is my freedom back. After I get that, I'll leave and get out of all your lives." Misako sighed and shook her head, "See there you go doing it again, convincing yourself you aren't wanted therefore you don't like them either and you'll just avoid them for the rest of your life," Misako said tiredly. "You know that I have no place with that group of vigilantes, Tell em, are they employed by our government?" Ashen hissed. "No, but what does that have to do with anything?" Misako asked. "Listen, come on! If I join them they could get in trouble, I'm currently pretty high on Ninjago's wanted list, get it?" Ashen explained spitefully. "You really think they care about that? Garmadon literally tried to murder them all countless times and they let him," Misako said with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly, he never chose to be bitten but he devourer, I chose to be who I am." She growled, looking at her reflection in the water. She balked, "What the heck…" she murmured. "Garmadon always used the Great Devourer as an excuse but to be honest, I don't think it had anything to do with his turn to the darkside. I believe he chose that path," Misako said not realizing the Ashen wasn't listening. "Shut up, something's wrong!" Ashen said is panic. "What's wrong?"Misako asked worriedly. "My eyes lost all color, they're just this weird mix of purple and yellow, that's not normal. Nothing but that color, I like like a monster!" Ashen yelled. "Has this happened before?" Misako asked. "No… but… Harumi was bothering me about my eyes earlier." Ashen muttered, looking at her reflection in the water. "Are you sure it hasn't happened before? Maybe you were out of it or something," Misako asked. "No, I'm sure, well, I haven't looked in a mirror while it happened before at least!" Ashen shouted, getting annoyed. "Calm down," Misako said. "What, it's faded back to normal…" Ashen muttered. "Ok, I wonder what that was." Misako said. "My feet are so cold from the water they're numb!" Ashen whined. "Yes that's what happens when your feet are in cold water for a long time," Misako said. "I know thats why, you obviously don't get the concept of complaining loudly to annoy Harumi," Ashen snapped, casting a glare toward Harumi. "I think it will make your situation worse," Misako said. "I honestly don't know if I care any longer as long as I annoy her." Ashen said with a roll of her eyes. Misako sighed and sat down in her cage.

eyes.

* * *

The ninja who were waiting in Mystake's shop expected for the two to walk in talking about cryptic wisdom, not bruised and with the look of trauma in Lloyd's eyes. "What happened," Koko asked. Kai cleared his throat, "To get back on topic, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon you are under arrest," the fire ninja said, holding a pair of handcuffs. Lloyd looked rather shocked and annoyed at the same time as Kai locked the handcuffs onto his wrists. "Again? We literally just stopped Harumi from trying to do whatever she was going to do and you're arresting me?" Lloyd groaned. "I'm afraid my grandson tells the truth, Harumi is the Quiet One," Mystake said with a weary grimace. "We can't believe that, she's the Green Ninja! She does everything in her power to protect Ninjago, she's never do anything to hurt it, or us, we're her family!" Cole injected, obviously offended. "She is willing to hurt me, since she blames me for her biological parents' death," Lloyd said mournfully. "She's over them! We're sure she isn't behind this, and unless you have proof, she's the last person we'd suspect," Zane said. "Ashen and Misako are in cages at the Temple of Resurrection… We forgot to let them out, they can attest to my innocence," Lloyd said, Belinda snorted. "Is something funny?" he asked her. "Sssorry, I was thinking of something that would not help your case right now," Belinda said sheepishly. "Darkly's?" he asked Belinda nodded. Lloyd facepalmed, "Hiss, I thought we weren't gonna talk about Darkly's!" Lloyd moaned. "I wassn't, love, I wass thinking about it," Belinda countered, Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Wait, did you just call my son, 'love'?" Garmadon growled at Belinda. "It's her way of protesting me calling her hiss," Lloyd repeated the excuse Belinda told him a long time ago. Garmadon looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Belinda refused to make eye contact with him. "Anyway, all the evidence leads to you, and in the end, if there's someone else at the ceremony tonight, then you're free to go," Cole said, holding baby Wu. "What about in the meantime?" Lloyd asked, "Are you going to put me on babysitting duty?" he finished sarcastically. "...Rey," Zane blurted and Reyella gave him a glare. "Fine." she finally said.

* * *

Harumi set the bowl full of the hairs onto a pedestal in the center of the temple. Ashen heard the noise and looked up. "Misako, what's going on?" she asked tiredly, having been standing all day because she was unwilling to sit in the cold water. "She's staring the ceremony, let's hope the ninja get here soon!" Misako said. Ashen closed her eyes and leaned her head on the bars, "I have been for a few days now," she said, "they're not coming."

"Both of you, shut up!" Harumi shouted, "put the masks in position," she ordered one of her minions. Chamile sat on the roof, her legs dangling over the edge, "Finally something interesting," she said with a grin. "You're not getting away with this!" Ashen suddenly shouted, her anger boiling over, "If no one else, I'll stop you!" Harumi looked at her and laughed, "And just how do you plan to do that behind vengestone bars?" she asked. Ashen snarled, "Why don't you be a good girl and let me out so it's fair!" Ashen said, her voice rising to an angry yell. "I think we both know it wouldn't be. I've beaten you and your family before multiple times," Harumi said maliciously. "What? My family? My father was a absentee drunk who is dead and my mother was a real estate agent!" Ashen said, almost laughing, "Unless you fought in a legal battle about who owned land or in a street fight, you've never met either!" Harumi shook her head, "Don't play stupid, it will drop your IQ," Harumi said. "I'm not playing stupid! I'm telling you the truth!" Ashen shrieked, kicking the bars as hard as she could. "Really?" Harumi asked in disbelief. "Really," Ashen confirmed. Harumi Laughed And turned her back. "What are you talking about! I demand you tell me!" Ashen shrieked, and kicked the bars again. Harumi just ignored her, until Ashen turned her attention to the lock on the cage, taking a pin and trying to pick the lock. "Ashen," she heard her named whispered. "What!?" she asked looking around wildly. "Shhh," Ashen looked at the water. "Kai?" she whispered shrieked. The ninja held a finger to his lips signalling for her to be quiet. "There are flesh eating in fish in the water," he hissed as he climbed onto the back of her cage. Ashen moved so he wasn't visible to Harumi. "If I get out of this stupid cage I can embraport to somewhere that's not here, like…. I don't know, the police?" she whispered continuing to pick the lock. "They are already on their way," Kai said. "Oh. Kai, Harumi is the Quiet One. In case you didn't believe Lloyd," Ashen whispered. "I told you to shut up! Just because you're whispering doesn't mean I can't hear you!" Harumi yelled, storming to the side of the temple to glare at Ashen. Ashen quickly shifted, "I'm sorry, I thought you prefer my death threats being under my breath," she quipped. Harumi rolled her eyes and went back to her planning. "Lloyd said that he and Mystake had her chained up," Kai muttered. "They had the Master of Form," Ashen murmured. "Now Chamile is working with her?! That's not good!" Kai whispered. Harumi stormed over again, "This is your last warning, shut up," she snarled. Ashen wasn't fast enough this time and Harumi saw Kai. "Kai, I can explain," Harumi said quickly. "It's already been done for you," Kai said. "I was afraid of that," Harumi muttered. She dashed over to the leaver, and pushed it all the way to one side, and Ashen's cage was lowered into the water before she could take a breath. Kai pulled himself up the chain, "This isn't you, Harumi," he told her. "You're right, this isn't the me you want. This is the real me," Harumi growled out.

Ashen thrashed under the water, running out of air. She felt something touch her back and she turned around to see the fish Kai had mentioned. She kicked at it, before another bit into her arm, causing her to scream in pain. After another moment, she was forced to take gasp of river water, her chest burning as it flooded her lungs. Ashen tried to pull the fish off her arm but struggled with her vision starting to blur.

Kai pulled the lever and the cage started to lift, "Kai," Misako shouted, as her cage started lowering. "Sorry, Misako!" Kai yelled and pulled the lever into the middle, balancing it between the two. Ashen collapsed onto the floor of her cage and started coughing up water. She lay still after a few moments, before glaring at the fish, still biting into her arm. "When I can breath," she coughed some more, "again, you will wish you were never born," she snarled at it. The fish fell onto the floor of her cage and started flopping around. "I hate you," she hissed, pushing it out of the cage and enjoying the poor animal's pain as it landed on the deck. Kai threw it back in the water. "Chill, shadow!" he said with a small laugh- who knew a fangfish could make a elemental master so mad! "Demon fish," she muttered. Kai laughed again, just hang on, Cole will get you out!" Kai said, whipping around just in time to take a savage kick to the nose from Ultra Violet. "What the," his hand flew to his nose as he stumbled backwards. "You're losing your touch Kai," Harumi said. As she said this, Jay attacked her from behind, pinning her to the ground, her hands on her back. "GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed as she struggled to get up. "Looks like you are too 'Rumi," Jay said not as cheerfully as he usually is.

Suddenly Chamille kicked Jay in the ribs, pushing him off of Harumi and knocking the air from his lungs, he spit up blood when he was able to breath again. The other ninja appeared, but Harumi had already started chanting the spell and a wind had kicked up around her. "So it really is Harumi," Nya said. "Yeah, we got that much" Ashen mumbled as Cole broke the lock on her cage and supported her as she stood on the side of the temple, still dizzy from nearly drowning. "You okay?" he asked as she staggered. "For almost drowning and being trapped without a proper meal for a few days, I'm great," Ashen snapped, "who am I kidding? I feel like pudding, pudding with nerve endings. Pudding in great pain." Cole looked at her for a moment and struggled not to crack a smile at her comment. "If you say so, shadow," Cole said, and Ashden glared at him. "Stop rhyming!" she growled a bit grumping from having a fish take a piece out of her arm. "Okay, grumpy… When are you going to the mines to go get diamonds," Cole asked with a smile. Ashen glared at him. "I will shove you in the water with demon fish, the fanged horror beast," Ashen growled, standing on her own, "Now, how do we stop her before we all are thrown to the dogs?"

"Sounds good to me, how do we get through the wind?" Zane asked. " I honestly have no earthly idea." Ashen mumbled, but cole smiled. "Unbraport, we'll do spinjitzu and help. Ashen nodded and focused for a moment as the ninja leapt into their spinjitzu and she teleported to harumi just as the ninja reached her, the green ninja was surrounded.

"Give it up, traitor!" Cole shouted as the advanced closer to Harumi who laughed, "He's on his way! You will never be able to stop him!" she yelled, and Cole leapt forward, pinning Harumi's arms to her side and clamping his other hand over her mouth. "Save it for people who care!" he growled, Harumi stunned him with a burst of energy, and a demonic voice came through the portal. "Who.. Calls… me…" it growled. "That's not good!" Kai said. "Remove a mask it should end the ceremony," Misako shouted. Ashen and Jay started toward the mask of vengeance, but one of the gang members got in between them, they whipped around, there were two members guarding each of the masks. "Great, because that will be easy," Jay said sarcastically. Misako facepalmed, "Perfect ninja, you are," Misako said. "Bounty hunter," Ashen injected. "You know what I meant!" she said, annoyance flooding her tone. "Hey, we just found out one of our closest friends who has been with us through almost everything since your ex-husband's defeat has been plotting the demise of the city we swore to protect!" Jay snapped at her, "So, sorry if we aren't to par." Ashen rolled her eyes and attacked one of the gang members, she swung out with her first, catching him off guard as she hit him with an expertly, aimed punch, but the other threw her aside like a rag doll. She yelped, before sweeping her leg out, throwing him off balance, she dived at the mask, but was stopped by one of the member, but while they dealt with her Jay snuck by and shoved the mask out of position. Or so he thought, "It won't move!" he shouted. "Use your spinjitzu!" Nya told him. He nodded and lept into the tornado only for his face to collide with the mask and for him to fall flat on his back. Ashen rolled her eyes. "Why are you so stupid?!" she yelled, running over and kicking it, she yelled. Ashen hissed, "Together... this sounds so cheesy!" she mumbled, and she and Jay put their hands on the mask, shoving it. They stumbled as they pulled it out of place. "We did it. We did it!" Jay said jumping up and down. Ashen gently smacked hims arm, "You're acting like you're five."

"I want to be five again, deal with it," he mumbled. Ashen rolled her eyes, "it's like I work with toddlers," she growled. "These toddlers could've left you in that cage underwater," Jay said with a small smirk. "You're never gonna let me hear the end of it, are you?" she asked, annoyed. "You already know the answer to that," Jay said with a grin. Cole walked over, "Play nice, Zaptrap," he laughed. Ashen looked at Harumi was was draped across the altar, stirring lightly. "You should make sure that's actually her and cuff her," Ashen said. "Good idea," Cole muttered, walking over and placing the vengestone cuffs on the back of her neck, nothing happened. "It's her," he said sadly. She woke with a start as he was pulling her hands to the cuffs. "How do you know that will work? The Master of Form was able to melt the cuffs off her hands," Ashen said. "I know Harumi, she'd not trust something this important to a subordinate," Cole said, as Harumi silently tried to squirm out of his grasp. "Cole, please," she said. "Sorry, Rumi, you know the rules," he said as he latched the cuffs. She let some tears slip down her face, onto the altar, "Cole, I'm so sorry! Please don't do this," she whispered, crying, "It reminds me of him!" she whimpered. "I'm sorry, you know I don't have a choice. Maybe you should've thought about Morro before you decided to go through with this," Cole said as he had her stand up. "I'll go with you willingly, ju-" she stared, before Kai walked over, cutting her off. "Harumi, we're sorry, but you caused all this, Cole, I'll take her." Kai said. Cole nodded, "Was it really worth all this, Harumi? I thought we were your family now," Kai said as he wiped away her tears and directed her towards the entrance. "Best face on now, you won't survive in jail if they know handcuffs can freak you out," he advised. "Where are they going to take me? What jail?" she asked him, her voice barely above a whisper. "I don't know, the police aren't telling us in case we decide to break you out," Kai said. "Will I see you again? Ever?" she whispered. She didn't want to seem like she cared, but she couldn't help but ask. "Maybe? Who knows?" he said as they reached a police cruiser. "I'll take her from here," a police officer said. He grabbed her arm, but she pulled away, dashing back to Kai's side. "Harumi, you have to go," he said, his voice cracking with sadness as he looked at her, she was at least a foot shorter than him and seemed so helpless and small. "Now," he said as sternly as he could. "Tell dad, I'm sorry," she said before the officer pulled her away and directed her into a back of a cruiser, seperate from the other members of the gang. "Be gentle with her, please." Kai said, "she's scared as it is." the officer nodded. The door were shut as she stared at Kai, and the Master of Fire felt a tear side down his cheek as he fell to his knees, crying as they took the girl he considered a sister away.

* * *

Everybody was at Laughies to celebrate, but there wasn't much celebrating going on. "Why are we celebrating? We lossed a valuable member of the team today," Zane asked. "She was so scared, I wish I could go with her, just to tell her that she'll be fine," Kai said sadly, "when does she get out?" Everybody looked at the other. Lloyd approached the table, "I just got off the phone with the police… they said it didn't matter if was the First Spinjitzu Master himself, the lightest she can get is seventy years, and that's with extremely good behavior. They refused to answer anything about visitation rights," he pulled a chair over and sat down. "What about worst case?" Cole said, voicing all the ninja's thoughts. Lloyd sighed, "She is at fault for the murder of my adoptive parents, which is high treason," he explained. "So, they might execute…?" Nya trailed off. Lloyd nodded, "I'm seeing how many strings I can pull but right now nobody trusts me because of… well I'm sure you can guess," he said after while gesturing to his head where the horns still rested. Kai looked down for a moment and ran off, head in hands. "I'm going to comfort him, at least so he knows that he still has one sister here," Nya said quietly as she got up.

"Kai, she deserved what she got, I'm sorry but we can't mourn her while she's still ali-": Nya started. "Nya, she was… She was…" he stuttered, before his voice cracked and he buries his head in his hands. "I know," Nya said patting his back and pulling him into a hug. "Nya, she was so scared, she's probably somewhere alone in the dark, wondering when we'll see her," he whispered, crying. "We talk to the police tomorrow after we have our heads a bit more level, okay?" Nya asked. Kai took a deep breath and nodded.

Lloyd picked up his phone that was ringing. He spoke to the person of the other end for a moment. He hung up and Kai walked over, he shook his head, "It's done. She has a life sentence." Kai frowned but sighed. "Thank you for helping, even after everything we have done to you," Zane said. "I'm just trying to see it as what if you guys had put me in there before checking the temple," Lloyd said. Ashen looked at him from where Cole was wapping her arm in bandages. "She deserves it for throwing me in the freezing river with the fanged, demon fish," she yelped when Cole annoyedly pressed to hard on her wound. "You could be a bit more sensitive to our situation, here," Cole snapped. "I'm sorry, but you're not the one who was starved for a week, nearly drowned and practically eaten alive!" Ashen snapped. "And you're not the one who lost the closest thing to a sister you ever had besides Nya and Reyella!" Cole shouted. "You still have two sisters," She said, "it's better then no siblings and a absent-" Ashen started then stopped, "Harumi said something about beating my family, was she ever deployed to stop a bar fight or anything?" Ashen asked, concerned. "I need to know." Cole shook his head, "Maybe when she was possessed by Morro? We know they went to bar," Cole looked at Kai. "I don't think she was talking about," Ashen said. "Then, no. We'd never let her stop something like that- we'd deploy someone stronger and older." Kai said. "Then what the heck was she talking about?!" Ashen shouted, "did you ever fight any legal battles about real estate?" she asked. "There was the time when we had to rent an apartment after the Devourer but Harumi wasn't with us," Zane said. "What was she talking about? Were you ever mixed up in a street fight?" Ashen mumbled. "Again, not with Harumi. Unless you're related to the serpentine, which would be suck," Jay said. "Hey!" Belinda shouted. "Sorry," Jay said sheepishly. "At one point, she cut my hand and took my blood after my eyes went glassy and this mix of purple and yellow- it looked like I was possessed!" Ashen growled, opening her fist, to show a jagged cut along her palm. "Don't ask us. We were probably still arguing about whether or not we should bother with handcuffs on Lloyd since they didn't work on him," Jay said. "Why are you not more concerned? My father was a absentee drunk who was killed when I was three! She might have killed him!" Ashen yelled as Cole finished bandaging her arm. "Ashen, Harumi is five years younger than you," Lloyd said calmly. "I don't have any siblings, she couldn't have met my mother or my father so what makes her think that she has met any of my family?!" Ashen shouted. "Maybe your mom lied," Belinda said swirling her cup. "Who is my father then? I'm pretty sure I'm not your half-sister!" Ashen snapped. "Maybe your father is a villain or one of the henchmen, or maybe your mom was," Belinda said as she set her cup down to face Ashen. "It's not like I'm Skylor's sister either!" Ashen snapped. "I didn't sssay that," Belinda snapped at her, "I also said a henchmen. Your father could've worked for Chen or in a serpentine gang."

"But how would that have anything to do with my eyes?!" Ashen snapped. "I don't know, maybe your the daughter of the Overlord! I'm not a genealogist," Belinda shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "You might be onto something. Maybe we could take some of your blood to test, like Harumi, but in a safer way before going to a doctor's office." Cole said. Ashen looked at him and frowned, "I don't think I can afford that," she said. "I'll take care of it if you all stop arguing," Lloyd said. "Sounds good to me, whos up for some karaoke?" Ashen asked.

* * *

Harumi sat in her cell with her head against the wall, "I was so close," she murmured to herself. She closed her eyes, drifting into a very light sleep. Soon her eyes snapped open, there was melee outside. "She calls for me," Harumi heard. She bolted upright. She walked over the the cell door, glancing nervously at vengestone manacles that shut off her powers. Harumi heard heavy foot falls approaching and stepped away from the door. It was blasted off its hinges in a bright flash of purple. She cowered back, still shaken and scared from her mind taking her back to Morro every time anyone came near her. "She calls me…" the voice snarled, and a hand grabbed her from behind, turning her around, the young girl screamed. But when she saw the figure, she relaxed and he burned off her cuffs. "You are Hagann, correct?" she asked. He nodded, "I'm Harumi, I summoned you to conquer the land the First Spinjitzu Master created," she told him. "I will do your bidding with pleasure," he said with a malicious grin.

 **Please, comment. About anything, heck even comment on how your year has started. I know you will have at least looked at the story.**


	9. Family Reunion and Destruction

**So... um, I have to take some meds that make me extremely sleepy so the next chapter is going to take longer than the others.**

Ashen sat alone, away from the ninja. Dareth walked over. "You ok?" he asked, noticing the bounty hunter was staring at the TV. "No… look." she mumbled. "What's wrong? Maybe ol' Dareth can make it better," he said. Ashen pointed at the TV.

"There has been a break-in at Kryptarium Prison! The odd thing is no one has tried to escape," the news reporter said. "That's not good…" Dareth said, and walked off to tell the other ninja who ran over. "Why would anyone do that?" Kai asked, staring at the screen. "Guys, What If Harumi is there! Something tells me that she could be hurt!" Cole shouted. "It was like Lord Garmadon broke in but with twice as much force and speed," a guard told the reporter. "That's very bad," Ashen said, her eyes going wide. "Agreed," Cole said. "The ceremony must've worked," Lloyd said worriedly. "No way! We stopped it!" Ashen growled, "No way am I doing that again!"

"That's what the Green Ninja said, bow to Hagann!" the guard said and Ashen slammed her head onto the table. "That's even worse," she mumbled. "We need to go there and stop her! If we don't do something she's gonna get herself hurt or killed!" Kai said. "Come on! She's a criminal!" Nya shouted back, "We should be more worried about Ninjago!" Lloyd tried to say something but kept getting interrupted. "How can you say that? She is like our sister," Kai said. "Guys?" Lloyd said but nobody heard him as they continued arguing, "Guys!?" he said a little louder still no response. He slammed his palms on the table and shouted, "QUIET!" everybody looked at him. "Thank you," he pulled away from the table, "Bickering will only make the situation worse for everyone. Either way Harumi needs to be stopped and I'm sure there is a compromise you can come up with to accomplish that," he glared at Nya and Kai. Nya shifted uncomfortably, "Lloyd, he thinks she needs rescuing." Kai growled, "did you see her as they took her away! She was crying and hiding behind me!" Kai snapped. "I saw her hurt people and resurrect an oni!" Nya snapped in reply, "Kai, Harumi doesn't cry or hide, she is trying to get your sympathy and you're letting her win." silence washed over the room at her words. Ashen stood up. "She's right," Ashen looked at them all, "We need to get in the Bounty and make sure that they don't try to escape the prison." They nodded, and Ashen quickly headed for the door. "Where do you think you are going!?" Lloyd shouted after her. "Away, I'm not much help to you anyways, I mean, I had to be rescued, but if you ever need me, just call," Ashen said, her hand on the door. "ASHEN!" Zane yelled, "Don't go! We need you now more than ever!" he said, running over and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, tell me that I can help you do something that you currently can't, and I'll stay." Ashen said, a disheartened laugh escaping her lips. "Teleport, fight without hesitation, and you are very brave," Jay said, and Ashen growled. "Fine you have one week then I'm leaving." She opened the door for the others, and Zane mouthed 'thank you' to her, she nodded but rolled her eyes. Misako smiled at her with a 'I told you so' look. Ashen rolled her eyes and followed the ninja.

* * *

Harumi strode over to the warden, who the other Sons of Garmadon had tied up. "Release them," she demanded. He shook his head, "the ninja will be here soon, and then you'll pay for this, traitor," he growled. "I doubt that," Harumi said coolly before kneeing him in the stomach and pinning him to the ground to get the keys. He struggled against her, and managed to push her off of him using his bound hands. Harumi kicked him in the side extremely hard. He coughed, and she took the keys. As she walked out, she smirked "Even try to call for help and you'll wish you never were born," she snarled without turning around. She went around unlocking certain cells and avoiding ones with unsavory memories attached to the occupants. She finally finished, and walked to the center of the prison. "We have been caged for long enough we will be free! We will cower from the pathetic ninja no longer, for our dark lord has come!" she yelled. There was a loud cheer, Hagann stepped forward towards the center of the prison. She bowed to him, "Don't worry the pathetic ninja will come, meanwhile. I have work to do," Harumi said before calling over Ultra Violet, they left.

* * *

The ninja were on the Bounty, prepping it for takeoff, while Ashen on the other hand was on the ground, patrolling. "We'll be done soon," Cole shouted from the deck. Ashen just merely nodded. She turned a corner and came face to face with Ultraviolet. She gasped and opened her mouth to call for the ninja, but Harumi clamped a hand over her mouth. "You are going to come quietly with us or you will deeply regret it," she threatened. Ashen nodded shakily, weighing the merits of umbraporting to the ninja, when Harumi clamped vengestone cuffs onto her hands. She snarled but was lead to a nearby alleyway. Harumi adjusted the handcuffs so Ashen was shackled to a lamppost, unable to move even a foot and a half in any direction. "Listen, I have a proposition for you…" Harumi said, taunting Ashen by standing only a inch or two out of the reach of her kick. Ashen strained against the cuffs, her wrists burning as they dug into her skin. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say," Ashen growled, giving up on struggling for the moment. Harumi laughed, and left Ashen to growl at her for a moment. "You are going to work for me," Harumi said, and Ashen snorted, "Why would I do that?" she snapped, lunging forward before being pulled back by the cuffs. "I happen to know something that I'm sure you wouldn't like plastered all over the media…" Harumi laughed, circling Ashen. "What? This… This is blackmail!" she said in shock, glaring daggers at Harumi as she slipped a pin out of her sleeve and started picking the lock on the handcuffs. "It is, smart girl," Harumi mocked. Ashen ignored her comment, instead focusing on picking the lock on the cuffs. "What are you going to tell people if I refuse to work with you?" Ashen asked, praying that the threat would be insignificant enough that she could call Harumi's bluff. "You're the daughter of the Overlord," Harumi smiled sadistically. Ashen racing mind stopped, her head going black as every thought she had screeched to a halt, the only word she could utter being, "what?"

"Your father is the Overlord," Harumi said. "How?" Ashen asked. "I am not explaining the birds and bees to you," Harumi growled. "That's not what I- I mean, how the actual heck is my father the spirit of darkness and evil? As in the worst creature alive?!" Ashen hissed in reply. "How do you think I know? Your DNA matched it from when he created his own body," Harumi said. Ashen just stared for a moment before again focusing on picking the lock on the cuffs, finally they lock snapped open and she leaped forward, kicking Harumi full in the face. "If I'm the daughter of your mortal enemy then why do you want me to work for you?!" Ashen snarled. "Your father isn't my mortal enemy, Lloyd is and I'm pretty sure he isn't old enough to be your father," Harumi sneered before kicking Ashen in the stomach causing her to stumble backwards. Ashen glared, "What do you want me to,do anyway? I may be his daughter but I'm nowhere near as powerful as him, heck, I don't even have a elemental dragon!" Ashen snapped. "You just haven't dealt with your fears… afraid of being alone and abandoned again isn't it?" Harumi asked. "I-I why would I want my father to be around if he was the Overlord?!" Ashen said, trying to rationalize. "Because it's natural, besides it doesn't have to be your father. You can be afraid of losing anyone close to you," Harumi explained in a motherly tone. "Stop acting like you care! Stop lying to me! YOU'RE TRYING TO TURN ME YOU'RE-" Ashen screamed before Ultra Violet covered her mouth with her hand. "I told you we should have used sedatives," she hissed at Harumi. Ashen struggled for a moment before breaking away, sending a punch flying at Violet's face and sweeping Harumi legs out from under her. Ashen made a break for it. "Fine, use them," Harumi said. Violet charged after Ashen, grabbing her by the arm and pinning her, before holding a cloth soaked in chloroform over her mouth and nose. Ashen struggled for a moment but her pupils dilated from the drug and went limp after a few minutes. Harumi picked her up, throwing her over her shoulder.

* * *

"Hey guys, how's getting this thing in flying condition going?" Cole asked, poking his head inside the control room. "We'll be good in a minute or too. Why don't you tell Ashen to come up here?... She seems to agree with you the most," Nya said. "Sure. I don't want to endanger any of you by putting you in the way of her temper," Cole teased, before walking onto the deck. He leaned over the railing and looked around, he turned around and shouted, "I don't see Ashen, I'm going to look to see if I can find her on the ground," Cole grabbed the rope ladder and started climbing down it. "Wait, we don't have time to search for her," Nya shouted leaving the control room to shout at Cole. "Give me five minutes, please?" he asked. "Two," Nya said. "Bu-"

"Protests will lead to a shorter amount," she said as crossed her arms. "Fine," Cole shouted back, before jogging a lap around the Bounty. "She's not here!" he shouted. "Well look for her afterwards, okay?!" Nya said as he climbed up the ladder. "Ashen doesn't Just disappear, she's not like that, she'd at least have told us, I spoke with her before she vanished off the face of Ninjago," Cole said, running to the control room. "Unless she wanted to get out of fight she already made clear she didn't want to be apart of in the first place," Kai said with a sigh, "We'll get this taken care of and will hunt her down so you can ask harass her about it," he continued when he saw Cole's stubborn expression. "I wasn't going to harass her," Cole said with a glare. Kai rolled his eyes and turned to Nya, "Ready?" She nodded and started up their ship. "So, what's our plan?" Garmadon asked. "We go there and fight him. There's strength in numbers stay together." Nya replied, flicking some switches. "Cause that worked so well when you faced me and I'm not a full blooded Oni with powers," Garmadon said sarcastically. "You had powers!" Jay protested. "Not my powers, that was the Overlord's power manifested through my body," Garmadon retorted. "We won, well, 'Rumi did, oh how I wish she were here!" Jay said in annoyance. "Everyone ready for takeoff?" Nya asked, interrupting their conversation. "Yeah, you're fine," Kai said before returning to the conversation. "If Harumi was here we wouldn't be discussing this, Jay."

"But if she was here-" Jay started, before Reyella interrupted him. "Guys, we'll be at the prison soon, we should prepare for the worst."

* * *

Harumi stood still watching as Ashen slowly awoke, two other Sons of Garmadon stood near, in case of the worst case scenario of her breaking free once fully awake. "How is she useful?" Hagann asked. "She's the daughter of the Overlord, if anything we just don't want her against us," Harumi replied coolly. "Why is that? Is she more powerful than me," he asked. "No, but she could match my power if she wished, it's best to leave nothing to fate." Harumi said, focusing again on the Master of Shadow as her eyelids began to flutter open. "My head," Ashen moaned, "Why do you always put me in a bright area after I get something similar to hangover!?" Ashen yelled at Harumi. "It does nothing to help you, since light chases away darkness and shadow," Harumi mocked, as Ashen began to wake up more. "Are you seriously going to torture me with cheesy inspirational quotes?" Ashen whined. "No, it's the truth. The less shadow there is, the weaker you are, and at the same time the bars are vengestone, and the walls are laced with it," Harumi remarked. "What do you need from me so badly, that will leave yourself vulnerable like that?" Ashen asked, shaking her heads trying to dispel the lingering dizziness. "I'm not vulnerable, am I, Hagann," Harumi purposefully brought Ashen's attention to the oni. "You are protected when I am with you, unless you displease me," Hagann answered. Ashen stared for a moment, before glaring at Harumi again. "You are sick, throwing the closest thing you had to family to him!" she snarled. "How funny, you think I care," Harumi said, "And what do you mean unless I displease you? I brought you back to life and you are going to threaten me?" she asked Hagann. "Do not think that I am a mindless toy just because you resurrected me. I will follow your advice but I am the one in charge. Understand?" Hagann asked menacingly. Harumi bowed her head in submission at the unspoken threat of termination."Harumi, he holds your leash, did he okay kidnapping me? It will not make the ninja happy," Ashen mocked, speaking to Harumi as if she were a baby. Harumi kicked Ashen, "Don't talk down to me!" Ashen gasped and curled up in response to the pain. "Hurting someone who's unarmed, how low can you get?" Ashen grit out. "You're one to talk, I don't accept money for it," Harumi said. Ashen gasped and glared at Harumi, "But you would betray the only people who care about you for petty revenge!" Ashen hissed, painfully shifting to her knees with a hand to her aching side. "It is not revenge! It's justice! Lloyd is at fault for countless murders! I am making sure no one else has to suffer the way I did," Harumi told her. "Lloyd didn't murder anybody!" Ashen argued. "Tell that to all the people who lost somebody because of a serpentine!" Harumi snapped. "Most people get over grief without becoming crazy! Even I did! You killed my father," Ashen hissed, "And I don't hate you for it." Harumi frowned. "But you didn't know I killed your father," Harumi growled. "And now I do. Well, I guess Zane did, but you were close," Ashen snapped. "So you can't be mad at me for killing your father because I didn't," Harumi said. "That's not the point!"Ashen shouted angrily, "I'm not angry at Zane either! Why are you wasting both of our time? If you want to live, you should prep for the ninja arriving, they'll kick you and his behinds all the way to the Dark Island! And I can't wait to watch it personally after how I've been treated!" Ashen shouted. "Unless you want the ninja to know, someone whom they've always considered our worst enemy has a child, I suggest you do what I want you to," Harumi threatened. Ashen paused, she considered the fact that the ninja would know soon enough but if she says it doesn't matter then Harumi will kill her. Ashen frowned and decided she wasn't much use to the ninja dead so she might as well play along until they come. "Okay," she said hanging her head. Harumi laughed, "That was the right decision, Ashen. It must be hard to have to betray the only people who have ever accepted you. How can I be sure this isn't a trick to make an escape? Perhaps you could supply me with information about their hiding places, they've surly changed them since I turned," The Quiet One hissed, her hand on the door to Ashen's cell. Ashen frowned, she didn't really remember them being able to have time to even consider that. She voiced her confusion, "I don't think they really had a chance, they were all kind of having a pity party," Ashen replied. "Then tell me, what did they say? Where are they? Are they coming to fight me? Save you? Even if it would be foolish to save a useless someone like you it sounds like something they'd do," Harumi laughed. "They aren't coming to save me, I don't know where they are and they are probably trying to make a plan on how to defeat you without harming you… and then one is going to do something stupid and try to reason with you and the others are only going to barely be able to save them… What you guys are fairly predictable," Ashen said at Harumi's look of surprise. Harumi unlocked the door. "Welcome, new daughter of Garmadon," she said, shoving Ashen out of the cell, and 'accidentally' pushing her to the ground at Hagann's feet. "Swear an Oath of Loyalty to your new emperor," Harumi ordered. Ashen gasped, and tensed visibly while she pushed herself to her knees. She noticed her grey hair had fallen loose around her shoulders. She saw her reflection in a Son of Garmadon's armor. She looked dirty and more like a sketchy person then ever before, her eyes making her appear a monster.

"My eyes!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Yes, yes, they look funny, now why haven't you sworn your loyalty to Hagann?!" Camille asked. "I-I" Ashen stuttered, refusing to look the oni in the eye. A Son of Garmadon stuck her on the back, she collapsed. "Swear it!" Camille snapped. "I, Ashen daughter of the Overlord, Master of Shadows swear loyalty to…" she trailed off. "Emperor Hagann of Ninjago," Harumi said. "The rightful heir to the throne of Ninjago," Ashen said instead. "You know I think that is a better title for you, my lord. Good job, Ashen," Harumi said. Ashen smiled weakly, she isn't going to really be breaking her oath is she is loyal to whom she believes to be the proper heir of Ninjago, so why does she feel guilty? She stood up, and Harumi handed her a dagger. "Help us prepare for an attack against the ninja and Lloyd," Ashen nodded and went to see how she could 'accidentally' mess up those orders. "And by the way, even THINK about breaking your oath or sabotaging us, and you will learn the meaning of pain," Camille snarled. Ashen smiled sweetly at her and nodded, "Yes, of course," she said.

Ashen went to help barricade the doors, "So, why did that guy just redo all your work? It looks like someone could breathe on that door and it would come open now," she said to a guy next to her gesturing to someone who was in the general direction of where she saw him last. He glared, "Oh, he'll pay for that," he snarled and Ashen had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't giggle. She pushed some equipment against the door, pretending not to be waiting for the sound of a fight. When the fight broke out, Harumi had to break it up, shoving both of them to the ground, "She told me- that- he-," stuttered one of the men as Harumi pinned him by the neck. Harumi glared at her, she stalked over to her. "What did you tell him?" Harumi demanded. Ashen shrugged, "I had just asked if that guy was redoing his work, I thought maybe he was inspecting it or something but I wanted to check first. I didn't mean to start a fight," she said. Harumi growled, and slapped Ashen, "In case you think of starting anything else, I would consider what position you are in." Harumi snarled, "Now, back to work!" she shouted at everyone who spectating. Ashen raised a hand to the side of her face, which smarted something awful, she grinned to herself, even if she got hurt she was getting on Harumi's nerves, and that was her new favorite thing.

* * *

Lloyd stared at Mystake. "You cannot be serious," he groaned. "Yes I am, young Garmadon. you must face the oni, who's name is Hagann by the way, on your own," she said, all to calmly for Lloyd's taste. "But the ninja will make sure I'm not on my own, I wouldn't be surprised if Nya or Belinda tied me to the mast to keep me here," Lloyd groaned. "Find a way, locking them below deck is always an option," Mystáke laughed as she suggest that. Lloyd gave her a concerned looks that said his thoughts all to well. "You're nuts," Lloyd said. Mystake smiled ruefully, "I think you need to see what your country will face if he is not stopped," she said. He groaned, "No more freaky teas, I'm begging you!" he yelled. "Either drink the tea or I will make you. Best think your decision through," Mystake deadpanned. He pouted but drank the tea. The world around him spun and Mystake remained, calmly sipping tea from her own cup. The world materialized in a city full of fallen buildings and embers still glowing. He shook his head as he heard wails of agony and moans of buildings crashing to the ground. He shivered when biting cold started to fight the ember's heat. "LLOYD! HELP ME!" a voice cried out, and he whipped around to see Belinda cornered against a wall, surrounded by Sons of Garmadon. "NO!" he screamed and the vision disappeared. He was left shaking and fighting wetness in his eyes as he curled up on the floor of the Bounty. "Are you alright," Mystake said looking at him. He took her hand and stood up. "I'll defeat him," he said, before turning around, "You should come to make this ruse more convincing," he told her. She nodded. "Hey Lloyd, Mystake, we're nearly at Kryptarium!" Kai shouted, and they walked out onto the deck. "Guys! Mystake found out something important about the oni we are facing," he said, "The others are already heading to Uncle Wu's office," Kai nodded and the others went to the office. Mystake followed and Lloyd found Nya and Reyella and told them Mystake had something important to tell everybody. They nodded and headed down. He locked the doors onto the beck and grabbed a sword someone had dumbly left on the floor. "Ssso, what do you think you'll accompliss by facing the oni alone? Get yourssself killed? Becausse you could've just told me your plan and I would have taken care of that for you," Belinda growled at him. "What are you? I thought you were next to Zane?" Lloyd said in surprise. "I told him I think you are going to do ssomething sstupid and assked if he would be able to make make it look like I wass in there with them," she said with a shrug sitting on top of the table. "Sso, how can I help, love?" she asked. Lloyd stiffened, "You can't, I have to do this alone," Belinda rolled her eyes. "No, you don't and you know I will managed to tag along ssomehow," he grimaced at her words. He turned around and approached the table, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Belinda," he planted hands on either side of her. She froze, blush started to dust her cheeks and Lloyd ducked under the table, cuffing one of her legs to it. "Lloyd, do you really think that is going to work?" she asked. "It will work long enough," he said taking off towards the Bounty's vehicle storage. "Lloyd, if you die, I will kill you!" she said, and he smiled and nodded. He walked off and climbed onto a motorcycle. He drove it to Kryptarium.

* * *

Lloyd walked into the prison, the door left loose that he kicked open was his entrance. He heard malicious laughing. "Come to fight me, boy?" a demonic voice said. "Yes, and I'm going to defeat you," Lloyd growled. The laughing intensified as he walked into the main chamber, he looked around for a moment, but before he could react, a blast sent him flying a few feet and onto the ground. He got up and threw a punch in the direction of the oni. Hagann dodge, before Lloyd tried to kick him and missed, Hagann grabbed Lloyd's foot and threw him into the ground. He shouted in shock and then adrenaline rushed in numbing the pain as he pulled himself up. He unsheathed a dagger from where it was strapped to his hip and slashed at Hagann. He cut his arm and the oni yelled in pain. Lloyd grinned, and kicked him, landing it solidly on his chest this time. Lloyd smiled before someone grabbed him from behind. "Lloyd, it's me," Ashen whispered in his ear, and Hagann punched him in the jaw. Ashen ducked the blow and swept Hagann's feet out from under him. "What are you doing?" Harumi shouted, "Breaking your vow already?"

"I swore my loyalty to the true heir, who is Lloyd, not Hagann!" Ashen shouted, she kicked Hagann in the ribs and dodging a punch and blast of energy. "Get her." Harumi order to four of her men. "I have to keep fighting him," Lloyd told her. "You are going to get yourself killed if I let you do that," Ashen snapped at him as they both tried to aim a blow on Hagann. "I'll pass out if the adrenaline wears off and I could die from shock… I think?" he said before Hagann kicked his leg out from under him. Hagann laughed and planted a foot on Lloyd's chest. "Say goodbye. Mortal," he laughed, blasting him with energy and throwing him through the wall. "Now… as for you," Harumi said, as her men surrounded Ashen, who cowered back against a wall. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked, trying to sound brave. Lloyd pushed himself off the ground slowly and got up and his hands started to glow purple. "How?" Hagann asked in shock. "I unfortunately am your great grandson," Lloyd said with a smirk he tried to make a power burst and it backfired. "Unfortunate, indeed," Hagann said. "Don't even try to fight," Harumi laughed, "Or she'll get it." Lloyd looked up to see Harumi holding Ashen. Whose hands were cuffed behind her. "Lloyd, if you actually choose to trust her I will make the afterlife hell for you," Ashen threatened. "Language," Lloyd said, scandalized. Ashen struggled for a moment, fighting against Harumi, but the Quiet One shocked her with electricity. She yelped and collapsed, forcing Harumi to support her. "Did you know that enough of an electric shock can kill someone? It's A horrible way to go," Harumi laughed malevolently, "Surrender."

* * *

"Never," Lloyd snarled as he lunged to attack her. A purple glow lit up the building and Lloyd flew into the wall it crumbled from the impact of the blast. The ninja looked at the television in horror. "No," Koko whispered, and Garmadon held her close. "Did she…" Cole whispered, "Is Ashen…" he trailed off. "She's too stubborn to die," Jay told him. "That idiot," Belinda said in clear distress. "He'll make it. If he doesn't I will bring him back to life and kill him again," Koko snapped. "I already called dibs on that!" Belinda glared at her. Koko pulled her into a hug, "We'll do it together," she said. They looked back at the tv. The screen had lit up with energy as Lloyd was cast to the ground with a blast of energy, his head striking a rock. He blacked out, energy flickering around him. "No…" Garmadon whispered. "We need to go to Kryptarium, maybe we can save him and Ashen," Nya said.

* * *

Harumi dusted off her hands, and grinned at Hagann. "Goodbye to those two nuisances." Harumi said. "I do not know this land very well, where the best place to strike next be?" Hagann asked as the whole gang left prepared for new orders. "We should take small villages make sure there's no mountains to hole up in." Harumi told him. Ashen let out a low moan from where she lay, blood dripping from her mouth. She tried to get up but collapsed back down and her eyes fluttered open and closed a few times before her head lolled to the side. "What do we do with them?" Hagann said, motion to Lloyd, then Ashen. "Leave them, they're practically dead anyways," Harumi said. Hagann nodded. "Quiet one, what if the ninja come for their friends," a random gang member asked, tapping Harumi's shoulder. "They will serve as a distraction then," she said. "They both have oni blood if they were to survive, they could cause some problems," he said, and Harumi glared. "I don't think that is likely to happen," Harumi snarled at him. He nodded. And the Sons of GArmadon got ready to leave.

* * *

Nya steered the Bounty over Kryptarium, her knuckles were white due to her grip on the wheel. "Please don't let me be to late," she whispered as she set the ship down, and she and the ninja climbed off. "Do you think they're okay?" she asked Cole, and the team grabbed some flashlights to look around. "They are both stubborn and competitive they probably turned it into a game of who can stay alive the longest," he said. "I found Lloyd! He's in bad shape!" Kai shouted from a small distance away the ninja swarmed around him. "Isss he ssstill alive?" Belinda asked. "Yeah. he has a pulse," Jay replied. "Get him insside, he barely hass a heat ssignature," she ordered. "Jay and I will do that. The rest of you try to find Ashen!" Kai said, Jay nodded in agreement. Kai gingerly lifted Lloyd, "Careful, if he has a spinal injury he could end up paralyzed!" Jay said. Kai glared at him, "I'm not helping, am I?" Jay asked. "Bring the gurney over here so we can get him on board quickly," Kai said with a roll of his eyes. "Guys I found Ashen…. I think we might need Jay. Poor girl looks like she's been electrocuted," Nya yelled. "I'll help with Lloyd," Zane said. "Jay, we need you to help with Ashen, I'll takeover with Lloyd," Zane said after he ran over to Jay. Jay dashed over, skidding to a stop near their friend's limp form. "Yeah, definitely electrocuted." he said, examining a burn on her neck. "We need to get her onto the Bounty. She could have a burnt heart, could by slowly dying from internal bleeding." Jay said, "she needs help just as fast as Lloyd." The ninja managed to bring the two aboard and were now waiting for news from Mystake and Garmadon. "It's bad. They'll die without help." Garmadon said, "Mystake found a tea that could help, but there's a catch. She said that if you save them you might have to give up your power" the ninja looked at each other worriedly. "Can we do that? Wouldn't it be considered selfish if we saved them instead of the city?" Jay asked. "You might be able to keep your powers and the more elemental masters helping the smaller the risk," Garmadon explained. "We could get Skylor! Griffin!" Jay remarked. "No… It'd take to long." Garmadon replied. "They're extremely hurt. Ashen worse then Lloyd. Lloyd has broken ribs and a small spinal injured, along with a severe concussion. Ashen has internal bleeding and a burned heart." Garmadon finished, and the ninja looked at each other. "I can help, I am an elemental master in case you forgot," Reyella said glaring at Jay. "So it's agreed, we do it." Zane asked. "Yeah," Kai said. They walked inside the room, where Mystake stood over their friends. "You are going to do it," she said, almost a question. Kai nodded. Mystake walked over to a table where two cups sat. She grabbed them and poured the tea down Ashen and Lloyd's throats. The ninja put their hands of their friends. Lloyd's eyes flew open for a moment before closing and breath rushed back into his lungs. Ashen lay still as stone, but her breathing returned to a normal pace and the burn on her neck vanished. "That's it?" Jay asked. "No, know we must complete the hardest part, we must wait to see if it isn't temporary," Mystake said. "I have something I must tell you." Mystake said, slowly, her eyes on Ashen, "IF and when she awakens you must be careful around her."

"Why?" Jay asked. "She is the child of the overlord." Mystake remarked. The ninja froze, after several beats of silence, "At this point I don't care anymore there is to much going on the be picky about our allies anymore," Kai said throwing his hands up in the air. "How the heck can we work, much less live with the overlord's kid?!" Nya snapped, remembering the dark matter. "Same we live and listen to the man who tried to kill us countless times and let his son be emperor," Kai retorted. "That's Garmadon- he turned good, and Lloyd wasn't even raised by him!" Nya snapped. "What do you think we should do, lock her up?!" Kai roared, and Nya flinched back. "Should we be worried that about our enemy's daughter's existence or just be thankful for the fact that she cares for human life and is on our side after our best friend, our sister betrayed us and showed she doesn't?!" Kai glared at his sister and looked at the others. "I don't know what we should do. She's not just a normal villain's daughter, she's the Overlord's. I vote we make sure she's safe to be around." Zane said, cautiously. "Yess, causse we totally have time for that! Look, if sse sstartss going crazy on uss we usse vengesstone until we can deal with the problem properly, right now we just need to focuss on ssurviving and right now her powerss are a besst bet," Belinda snapped at all of them."If I hear another peep out of any of you about thiss, I will make you wiss you were in hell! Got it?" her pupils were just barely visible due to her agitation. They all nodded, and Ashen stirred. "What happened? Why does my chest feel like it's on fire, and why does my mouth taste of tea?" she moaned. "You were shocked into unconsciousness and need to take it easy so that the damage doesn't spread," Jay told her pressing on her shoulders so she laid back down. "I don't like resting. It makes me feel weak…" Ashen hissed weakly. Lloyd groaned and opened his eyes, "What happened?" his voice was hoarse and he ended up in a coughing fit as he tried to sit up. "You need to take it easssy," Belinda said, rushing over to his side. Lloyd blinked owlishly at her before saying, "I'm dead and you figured out how to resurrect me to kill me again, didn't you?" he asked her. "Close enough to what happened, if you ask me," Reyella said before leaving the crowded room. "She's miffed at you for cuffing her, I think." Ashen groaned. "I feel sorry for your victims, Jay." he grimaced. "Yeah, the burn is pretty bad and you have to rest otherwise we will have to give you a sedative and we don't have a large amount of those for some reason," Jay said. "Prank wars," Kai coughed out into his fist. "Please don't do that. It's terrible. How do you think Harumi got me to leave without a fuss? If you try that I'll probably have a heart attack and die." Ashen feigned panic at the idea. "You do not have any risk factors of Myocardial Infarction other than being female," P.I.X.A.L. said. "What? I mean I'll flirt or go into shock… just… don't, please." Ashen groaned, trying to stand up, "I'm fine, okay!" she said before collapsing onto the floor next to the bed. "Ashen, please just rest for as long as it will take for Mystake to brew Healing tea," Cole told her, he helped support her so she could sit on the bed. She smiled at him for a moment. "Can you help me walk?" she asked, obviously restless. "Hmm, no," Cole said, "The tea will be done soon enough, both of you need to rest," he said looking at both Ashen and Lloyd. "I'm fine, all I need-" Belinda covered his mouth. "Isss resst and you are not going to fight any of uss about thiss becausse you have your country to think about," she told him. He moved her hand away from his mouth and opened his mouth to argue but looked around at everybody and decided to be silent. Ashen tried to stand. "I for… one don't like sit around waiting for an old woman to make me a potion!" Ashen snapped, taking some stumbled step. "That old woman doesn't like you and doesn't care whether you decide to be stupid, but I do and you are going to sit down before you send yourself to the Departed Realm," Garmadon said his arms crossed. He stood in front of the door to block her escape, not that she could make it much farther than that if she tried. She took two more steps, before her legs buckled. She pitched forward and Garmadon caught her, "Okay, now that we have proven that you can't even walk you are going to rest," he said as he carried her back to her bed. "Fine." she hissed. Mystake walked in, carrying a tray of tea. "Tea!" Little Wu said trailing behind the elderly woman. "Finally!" Ashen shouted, sitting up and putting her hands out. Mystake set the tea down and smacked her hands, "Wait, it has specific conditions and you are suppose to watch me make it for this part," she scolded. Ashen grumbled and crossed her arms leaning against the pillows. She closed her eyes. "Fine do it. I just want to be healed," she said. Lloyd grimaced, "How much longer?" he asked. "Won't matter I'm not letting you fight him until you actually learn how to use your powers," Mystake said. "What, But Belinda, I-I can't let that happen." Lloyd shuddered. "When will the stupid tea be done?" Ashen hissed. "I might accidentally make it longer if you don't change your tone, Missy," Mystake hissed at her. "Change my- you're not my mom!" Ashen yelped, trying to charge at her. Garmadon pushed her a long down onto the bed. "She's mine and I can promise you she will make you regret it if you don't do what she asks," he told her. Mystake smirked and turned her attention back to the tea. "Not my grandmother either." Ashen grumbled. She sat up, and threw a pillow at Garmadon. "I warned you, it's in your own hands," he said after catching the pillow and chucking it back at her. Ashen laid back down, before pulling a pillow over her head. "What was that about me, Lloyd?" Belinda said, crouching at Lloyd's bedside. "Nothing," he said quickly and jerked his head away from her direction. "Lloyd." she said, gently taking hold of his chin. His eyes darted around, "Look at me," she demanded. He grabbed her hand and remove it away from his face, "It's nothing, okay" he told her. "Liar," she said crossing her arms. "I just think that maybe it might be best if we used your connections to the serpentine to start building an army," he said. "Okay, first off what connections, second your still lying, third it wouldn't be a bad plan to go to the serpentine for help," she said begrudgingly. "Lloyd, did you… see anything in your vision?" Mystake asked. "You already know the answer to that!" he snapped. "What did you ssssee. If I'm going to die I… want to know." she said looking off into space. "You are not going to die!" he snapped at her. "Iiifff I defeat Hagann," he winced. Her head snapped at him, "What?! You think you can defeat him by yourssself! I love you all but you are not capable of that!" she snapped before covering her mouth. "...no…. Belinda I have to. I'm not letting the Sons of Garmadon near you." he said, putting his head in his hands. She gasped, "So I might die? The Sons Of Garmadon might kill me, I want to know, Lloyd!" she shouted. "Maybe, I don't know if what I saw is the truth or just showing me the worst possible outcome," he snapped. Belinda took a step back. "If… it's the most likely… I…." she looked at him and walked off. "Belinda," he reached outed for her but stopped and sighed. "What you saw was the truth…. young Garmadon. But she may just be taken." Mystake said, "the tea is finished." she gave Ashen the tea and sent everybody out but Lloyd. "I'm staying here too," Garmadon said. "Fine," Mystake said, "This tea is a mix to help be more aware of your powers once you can feel your powers without we will start on your training." What about me. While I was half-under after Harumi drugged me she said something about my powers rivaling hers." Ashen said, sipping the tea. "You have already unlocked your true potential you just need to hone your talents where even the slightest shadow can be tool for destruction," Mystake told her crisply, "You should both feel the effects five to ten minutes after taking the tea." Ashen's nodded. Garmadon pulled her outside."What do you mean tool for destruction what can she do!" Garmadon snapped loudly. "The power you felt when he possessed you is a tenth of what she can do," Mystake stated calmly. "But- she could lose control!" Garmadon snapped, "would she be able to kill without effort?" Mystake shook her head at him, "You know that answer, I suggest you put aside your fear and see what you can do to help her remain in control," Mystake said, she started to enter the room before turning her head so she was looking over her shoulder, "techniques that I have taught you should help, if you ever used them you would know." Garmadon looked around before settling for the floor inside the room. Ashen had gotten up and was pacing. "I'm going to be helping you hone your abilities, I suggest you get all anxious energy out now," he told her grimly. She sighed. "One thing's for sure. My heart does feel rather burnt. I hate this." she groaned. "Trust me you are going to hate it a lot more," he murmured. Ashen turned and growled at him "What was that?" Garmadon sighed. "You are going to have to learn the wonderful skill of patience," he said sarcastically. Ashen glared at him while standing up, she walked out of the room and headed onto the deck. She turned to Cole. "What's the plan?" she asked him. "We are going to head to Ninjago City and make a stand, we either lose or win there," he stated. She sighed. "I hope the city doesn't fall to him," she replied. "Don't we all?" Cole asked with a raised eyebrow. "I know. I just… I can't let the city fall, I'm just…. far to stubborn to guess." Ashen said, almost laughing. "You are talking to the Master of Earth, I know a few things about being stubborn," Cole said with half a laugh. Ashen nodded. "Cole, you should ask her," Jay teased and Cole turned red. "Ask me what?" Ashen asked. "Nothing Jay thinks… I'm... I'm…." he stuttered, before putting his head in his hands. "Thinks your what?" Ashen laughed uncomfortably. "In l-love with you." he muttered. "Well, if you are get over me, I like someone else. If not then, Jay, grow up and leave him alone," Ashen snapped before she stormed off. Cole elbowed Jay. "Wasn't funny, Zaptrap!" he growled through gritted teeth. "Wait, I didn't think you actually did, I was just trying to relieve the tension," Jay said, wide-eyed. ".It's not that kind of love," Cole snapped, "I was seeing her as part of the team and felt like she could be family and now everything is going to be as awkward as when we were fighting over Nya," Cole said. "I doubt it will be that bad," Jay offered trying to cheer up his best friend. Cole looked at him in annoyance. "It will be. She's The Overlord's kid anyway I'd hate to see his protective dad syndrome." Cole said as an attempt joke. Jay smiled a little too widely for it to be natural, "You know buddy, you should leave the jokes to me," he said gently, well as gently as Jay could. Cole sighed and walked off. Jay shrugged, "If she likes someone else, he's gonna die."

Meanwhile Ashen was punching her pillow. "He's gonna be flirting with me forever," she growled. She flopped onto the pillow and buried her head in it, "Why can't I be madder at him right now?" she mumbled into the pillow. "What's wrong and are you done maiming your pillow?" Koko asked. "Everything is wrong," Ashen said as she sat up and squeezed the pillow in a hug and rested her head on top of it, "I found out I'm the daughter of the Overlord, I have to now relearn how to use my powers and Cole might have a crush on me and am not nearly as angry as I want to be!" she ranted. Koko stared a her. "You look plenty angry to me." she said, Ashen screeched and chucked the pillow at Koko. She ducked. Ashen flopped down. "Leave me alone." she groaned. "And endanger the other furniture in here, I think not," Koko said sitting down next to her. Ashen smacked her hand away. "I don't like Cole, and I don't wanna break his heart." she moaned. She shut her eyes, and turned away from Koko. "you happy now?" Koko sighed and patted Ashen's back, "I know and I'm sure he will be understanding," she told the young girl. "I think it would be easier if he wasn't," Ashen murmured. Koko sighed. "Who do you like?" she asked cautiously. "You'll tell me I could do better, or I could have higher standards," Ashen grumbled. "No, I won't," Koko argued softly. Ashen sighed, "It's Ronin," she mumbled just barely audible. Koko grimaced and made a noise of disapprovement. "Told you so," Ashen said turning away from Koko. "I didn't say them… I thought them I won't deny that. I'm more concerned about if you two were in a relationship if he would considered your feelings," Koko said. "He would I know him. I've been hoping he'll ask me out for like three years." Ashen whined. "Well, either ask him first or move on. I had to ask Garmadon, that man is oblivious," Koko said with a slight laugh. "Really?" Ashen asked. "Really." Koko said, putting a hand on Ashen's back. Ashen laughed a little, "He seems more like the type to be a flirt," she said. "Thank you," Koko said gesturing to her exaggeratedly. "Ashen, What did you do?" Kai's voice shouted, "Cole's a sentimental mess!" Ashen cringed. "And here's the fallout." Koko gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'll can try to talk to Kai," she offered. Ashen shook her head, "No, it's just best to face these things head on," Ashen said. Koko nodded, she got up and walked off to the kitchen.

"Kai, seriously it's not that big of a deal," Cole argued. "You were staring at yourself in the mirror." Kai said stifling a laugh. Cole groaned. "I'm gonna go and lay in my room to avoid over kid." Cole muttered. He walked off as Ashen entered the room. "Kai, how bad is it. I don't want him to think I'm some kind of heart-breaker." she muttered. "He's not to bad but still, you couldn't be a little nicer?" Ashen stared at him for a moment, "Excuse me, but I have found that the only way to nicely let someone down by most people's definition is to go out on a date with them and not tell them I don't have feelings for them. I'm sorry if it hurt his feelings but I was stating quick and concise facts in the nicest way possible," she snapped. "You could've been a quite a bit nicer about it," Kai argued. "I was mad and I already have crush!" she yelled, "Besides we don't have time for romance drama and if we really need it check out Belinda and Lloyd they are clearly having some sort of tension," she said in lower tones. "Can't rage with that point." Kai said. "How's your romance life anyway?" she said, a small smile on her face. "None of your business," he said crossing his arms and glaring at her. "Exactly, so unless you are willing to talk about your love life more openly, I suggest you keep your nose out of mine," Ashen said. "Kai, we need to get out to the city and start evacuating people. Ashen and Lloyd are staying here and Lloyd decided to pull the emperor card and order Belinda to stay here," Nya shouted to him. "Jeez, it's like soap opera awkward with those two," he muttered, "I'll be up in a minute," he shouted, and Ashen walked away. She ventured onto the main deck and quickly climbed to the highest point she could find after about an hour, staring at the city's views before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Well, that wass a fun night." Belinda said sarcastically with enough venom in her tone to rival her father. Lloyd had found it 'necessary' to lock her below deck, "You can let me out now!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Lloyd unlocked the door she was behind and opened it. He moved so she could leave the room. Belinda stepped out and punched him square in the jaw, "If you ever think it iss a good idea to lock me in a room again I ssuggesst taking a trip to the Underworld to cut out the middle man," she snarled. "It's for your own safety. As Mystake said, if we're not careful you could be taken." he said, trying to take her hand. She jerked away from him, "Don't even think about touching me right now," she hissed at him before storming away. He gave a uncomfortable laugh. "I'm just trying to protect you!" he shouted after her. She turned around and glared at him, "The only thing you are doing right now, is being a control freak. I'm a perssson in cassse you forgot and I have very ssstrong opinionssss about being treated like property. If you forgot, why don't you asssk Brad?" she snapped. "Good grief, would you rather be locked in a cell, slated for execution? I think of you as a human, but I doubt the Sons of Garmadon will if they get their hands on you!" Lloyd shouted, his face reddening. "Did you ever conssssider that maybe for once maybe, just maybe! You should talk to me! Or I don't know! Ssssee about me learning more hand to combat and finding a weapon I could ussse inssstead of leaving me defenseless and ready to run away and deal with the danger instead of thissss?" she asked. "Belinda, I saw the most likely future one becoming more likely by the moment and they had you surrounded there was no escape! I'm not letting that happen, if I have to lock you in your room until Hagann is dead!" Lloyd yelled, his eyes wild. Belinda stiffened before stomping over to him and smacking him, "Like hell, you will! If you ever try to lock me in a room again I will persssonly assssinate you!" she shouted at him, "You are acting inssssane and if you think for moment that type of behavior is acceptable then you have another thing coming for you and her name isss Koko. You know what ssse'll do to you, ssso get you your act together or you will be joining your grandfather in the afterlife!" Belinda growled him. "Y-you're right, I shouldn't have done that." he said slowly, "I just wanted you to be safe." Belinda sighed and shook her head, "We are flying in a giant boat with ssseveral people who are racissst againssst ssserpentine and my father'ssss killer. Not to mention the robotsss that could be hacked and the guy with ssuper sstrength and the guy who isss a walking lightning rod. Sssafety is kind of pointlesssss at the moment essspecially if you think locking me on a ship with a bunch of dangerousss clearly not fully sssane people is a good idea," she said laughing a little bit. Lloyd pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Hiss, how about we let bygones be bygones." he said. She flushed and wriggled in little bit before just settling into the hug with a small sigh, "For now, but we are definitely getting you counselling about how to handle your fear after this. I have a feeling that your oni side kicking is going to make you a lot more possessive of things or people you see as 'yours'," she said resting her head near the bottom of his sternum. He smiled down at her "Fair enough." it was then that they heard the screams. "STONE GIANT!"

They both jerked away from each other and ran to the bridge, "You are sta-," Lloyd started. "Don't even think about it, Mister. I am going to be helping people down into the sewers using routed from the Overlord's return!" Belinda said poking him in the chest. Lloyd frowned then sighed, "Fine, but please take someone else with you," he asked. She smirked at him, "Okay," she said sounding extremely mischievous, she ran out of the room. "Please, God, don't let me regret this," Lloyd mumbled his small prayer. Belinda walked back, holding baby Wu. "I'll take him," she gave him a toothy grin. "What but," Lloyd started to argue. "You said take someone, plus children always plays on people's hearts and they'll be more willing to listen," she said bouncing Wu on her bent knee. "Fine, go," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Bye bye, nephwew," Wu said waving at Lloyd as Belinda left. "I'm going too. I can evaluate some business areas using back roads!" Ashen yelled, running by Lloyd. "Fine, it's not like the ninja need you or anything," he muttered knowing that nobody is listening to him anyways. "What was that?" she said turning back to him. "There is a Stone Giant wrecking havoc by 21st and Main, the guys and Nya could use some help with not dying," he explained to her. She glared, "Okay then," she said, and ran off.

* * *

Nya walked throughout the halls of a crowded apartment building ushering people out. A young girl pushed past her just as the roof caved. A piece of roof tile smacked her in the head, knocking her out. The girl turned around at the sound of Nya's body hitting the ground. "HELP!" the girl screamed. Several adults stopped and changed directions and pulled the master of water to safety. They laid her down and a couple stayed by her side to make sure she survived. Meanwhile Kai and the boys were having a 'fun' time ushering people out of a movie theater. "Ma'am, please you are in danger," Cole said. "Shhh," the woman said before turning her attention to the show. "ALL OF YOU PEOPLE HAD BETTER LISTEN OR YOU COULD DIE!" Kai screeched. Everybody in theater turned to him and put the fingers to the lips, "Shhh!" making him glower. "... okay one more option." Kai said as stood in front of the projector, after climbing onto a seat, he used two daggers on his belt to hang a his hood over the small window. "LISTEN PEOPLE YOU ARE ALL IN SERIOUS DANGER!" he shouted. Everybody grumbled and gathered their stuff and left, "I expect a full refund for this," one woman said glaring at them. He rolled his eyes, before face-palming. "Guys, you seen Nya?" Jay said over the comm. "No, she'll be okay though. She is my sister after all," Kai said with a small smile before looking worried. "She was in a building that collapsed and haven't seen her since." Zane said, concern flooding his voice. "Somebody check out that building, I told Ashen where to meet you guys," Lloyd's voice crackled over the comms. "We read you." Jay said, "I hope she's okay." he said before his side turned to standby. They walked out of the theater just in time to see Harumi step onto the street with Hagann. "Bow before your new emperor." Harumi said, laughing maniacally, "or be taken to the prisons in chains!" she finished, snarling like a cat. Several people ran screaming as the stone giant took a step forward, cracking the asphalt under it's foot like thin ice. The ninja looked at each other, "She's officially grounded," Jay said, crossing his arms. She laughed. "I already know where the water ninja is. And considering the condition she's in, capturing her would be a piece of cake." she said, a sick grin on her face. Kai's face contorted with panic, "What did you do to her?!" he shouted. " Nothing, don't worry, Ultra Violet will be very gentle with her. She won't be killed. At least not until it's necessary. She was knocked unconscious in the building collapse!" Harumi said. Kai growled and lunged to try to attack her even though she was on the shoulder of the gigantic rock. Cole stopped him, "We can't take that thing!" he told Kai. "Nya can't either! Moreover if she's hurt!" Jay snapped. "WE have to do something!" Kai said. "Kai, get to the Bounty." Zane muttered. "No," he snapped. "Please, it's our best bet." Zane said, "what would Nya want?" Kai glared at Zane. "She would never leave anyone behind," he growled. "Kai, we don't know if Harumi's lying. For all we know she was killed." Zane said, "think about it, if she's alive she can defend herself or run should all else fail and she be injured." Kai sighed and walked off. "Fine." he growled. Jay growled and waved his hands in his hands in the air before stalking off after Kai. "I'll go with him." he said.

* * *

Nya stirred, her eyes fluttering open. "What happened?" she whispered. "You got hit on the head, honey. Don't worry everybody got out before the building before it collapsed," a middle age woman told her. She tried to stand but her left leg buckled, as the nerves in her ankle and knee fired, she whined from the pain and fell down. "It might be best not to get up," the woman told her. She nodded, "Where's Kai and Jay?" she asked. A man near the woman shrugged, "Sorry, miss, we can't really tell off of names," he said. Her eyes opened wide. "The ninja, where are they?!" She shouted, desperation become all to clear in her words. "Okay, miss, calm down. The team split up. The white and black guys are with the stone giant and the blue and red ones went to the ship," he explained to her. She laid back down, "those idiots are gonna get themselves killed." she murmured before slipping back into sleep.

* * *

Kai rushed onto the bounty, and to one of the computer systems. "Go get Lloyd off this ship!" he shouted to Jay, who nodded and grabbed Lloyd's arm. "What, I can help from here. If I try to help down there it will lead to failure," Lloyd said. "That's nice, but I'm using this to pick up the guys so we can attack the golem," Kai said. Lloyd grumbled but got off the ship. He took off and met the ninja on the side of a skyscraper. "I got Wu from Belinda, Zane had feeling we are going to need him," Cole said. Kai nodded. They again took off, flying to the golem. "So now what do we do?" Cole mumbled. "Let me get off, use this when you have to go," Mystake said with a mysterious grin. "Okay," Jay said unsure as she walked to the deck and used the ladder to get done while they were still moving. The golem noticed them and reached forward, Zane maneuvered the bounty out of the way. "It's trying to swat us like flies!" Jay shouted. Kai nodded, Zane again made an effort to avoid getting smashed. The golem took hold of the bounty's mast, before planting hands of either side. "Uh guys!" Jay shouted as the Bounty started to creak. Kai looked around. "There's no escape unless Zane can get the ship free!" he shouted. "I do not think I can do that," Zane said. "We need to make sure everybody is off board," Cole said. "Time to go," Baby Wu said with laughter. "Time… TO GO! I know why she gave this to us!" Jay shouted, opening the tea bag. "What if somebody else is board?" Cole asked. Zane used his comm, "If anybody else is on board the Bounty come to the deck immediately," he said. "Nobody is on the Bounty b-" the comm crackled out as a purple cloud formed around them. "I am you morons!" Reyella snapped, running closer to the ninja. She made it just in time.

* * *

Lloyd stared in horror as the ship compacted in the golem's hands. "No…" he whispered. "Don't worry, they will be alright," Mystake said approaching him from behind. "Did they get off?!" he said, hopefully. "No, they are in the first realm unless they were to much of Bai-chi's to think things through." Mystake answered. "That's comforting," Lloyd said sarcastically.

* * *

Garmadon was a man who never sat around and let things happen. But for the first time, the only thing he could do was stare as the children he considered his own were crushed to death. "No," he gasped. Koko pulled him into a hug and buried her head in his chest. He had never seen her cry, but there were tears streaking across her face. He wrapped his arms around her and did his best to soothe her. He didn't know what to say. He would tell her everything would be alright but he didn't want to lie to her. He settled just for whispering that he loved her into her ear. "I can't promise it will be alright but we'll manage," he continued. "Were they all Koko started before her voice cut into ragged sobs. "I don't know," he murmured hugging her tighter, "I don't know.

 **Please leave a comment.**


	10. Explanation

**So, I'm sure you guys heard about how the co-writer of this story quit. I'm going to continue the story to the best of my abilities but I am changing some things just to try to get back some writing flow. I may do one-shots to help with the wait but idk yet.**

 **Maybe make some requests on what you want to see in one-shots or the story and I can see what I can do? Pretty please?**


	11. Question

**What if I were to post what I have so far for Valentine's Day?**

 **Would guys be okay with the fact that it will be incomplete and will have [blah blah example for what I use when I can't think of a scene blah blah]?**

 **I would love to hear your guy's suggestions.**


	12. Rewrite Chapter 1

**So... I'm actually almost done with this one believe it or not. And by almost done I mean I'm currently debating on whether or not to post it because you guys are** **practically** **getting the whole thing but then again I'm not giving you one of the biggest changes because.. well you'll see when you get there.**

 **Any one who offers suggestions on what the think I should add or taken away will be given credit if I use their idea. *You can actually do that with any chapter of any of my stories***

Harumi entered the scene of the crime, glancing around the scene with an air of arrogance about her. There were various police officers surveying the scene, along with the mysterious Samurai X.

"Where were you?" Harumi's fellow vigilante demanded.

"In the shower. I didn't hear the alarm," Harumi said with a slight roll of her eyes. Samurai X stared at her for a moment before commenting, "You seem extremely calm for someone who just got called to a scene of crime they could have prevented."

Harumi took a deep breath through her nose, then out through her mouth. "It seems more professional not to be running around the scene of a crime when there is a chance of ruining evidence," she explained. "That is a different perspective than the one you had when you investigated at the museum," the samurai noted.

Harumi froze, she swallowed a lump in her throat, "Yeah, and if I remember I was possessed by a ghost for a week and a half after that. I've learned to be a bit more cautious since then," she faked a smile.

Harumi looked at the footage and snorted. "What idiots. They didn't even bother with taking out the cameras, now it was obvious they were after this mask and now we know they're the Sons of Garmadon and... Who is that!?" she asked. There was a vigilante who tried to stop them, they were fairly good too.

"They didn't bother with introducing themselves, no fake name or alias. There was absolutely nothing that linked them to anyone. They do a good job though. Perhaps I can see if there is a way to contact them and ask what they know about the crime," an officer offered. Harumi smiled, "That would be a good idea," she told him sweetly.

"Would you like me to call the other ninja, Harumi?" P.I.X.A.L. asked. "After they finish their missions, you and I both know they won't pick up unless they are done anyways," she replied.

"Understood," P.I.X.A.L. said.

* * *

"Which one of you idiotic scum was supposed to turn off the cameras?" The Quiet One asked, they paced back and forth.

"It was the rookie, they- she had to cancel because of a bad case of the stomach bug. She said that they would end up puking on the mask or something if they went," one of the lower down men explained.

"The rookie?" The Quiet One asked, "I don't think I've met them," the man froze.

"She is really good at what she does, and, and you wouldn't have been willing to consider her unless, unless," he gulped. "Why wouldn't I consider her?" his leader asked with a poisonous smile.

"She's half serpentine," the man grimaced when The Quiet One pointed their katana at them.

"Kill her or be killed, understand?" the man nodded and ran off.

* * *

"Hey, Harumi… So?" Kai looked at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"You accidently sent me the text for Nya… Do you need us to buy you anything?" he asked, trying to help.

"What? Ooh, um.. no, no. I'm fine now," she said a deep shade of red.

"Any boys we need to threaten?" he joked.

Harumi smacked his arm, "I have more important things to worry about than boys, unless Cole is cooking again."

"Hey, I am not that bad," Cole defended.

"You're just saying that because you got Jay to shut up that one time," Kai argued. "How is that a bad thing!?" Cole threw his hands up in the air.

"Hey, I happen to like talking," Jay shouted.

"We know," Nya said with a fond roll of her eyes.

"You all are very chaotic, no wonder Wu has white hair," a female voice said, mirth laced in her tone.

The ninja turned around, "Captain Koko, Hutchins," Harumi greeted the two.

"Harumi, I thought we agreed you wouldn't refer to me by my title," Koko wrinkled her nose at the green ninja.

"For Sensei's sake, besides this is strictly business," Harumi put a hand on her hip. Koko rolled her eyes at the youngest ninja.

"The Green Ninja does have a point, it is of most urgency that we discuss the possible motives of the Sons of Garmadon."

Harumi grimaced, "They want a mask thing for something," Jay said with a shrug.

"It is not just any mask, it is an Oni mask. There are three of them and we believe that the Sons of Garmadon plan on going after the others," Hutchins glared at Jay.

Jay just frowned in confusion, "But if it is the only mask, why are there three of them?" Kai smacked his forehead.

"Oni not only," Cole told him with a slight shake of his head.

"Oohh," Jay's eyes widened at the clarification. "What are Oni?" everybody groaned in frustration. "What?"

* * *

Harumi sighed from her post, "I don't think anything is going to happen!" she complained into her comn.

"We were asked to watch the royal family while they make a speech, not be showoffs in battle." said Zane, laughing to himself.

"I guess you're right, Zane. But still, even the police radios are quiet." Harumi muttered.

"Yeah, everything is pretty boring." Jay whined, earning eyerolls from the other ninja.

"Jay, you'll live." Harumi said with a sigh.

"Says you!" Jay cried out dramatically. Everyone rolled their eyes in good humor.

"Guys, we're supposed to be focusing on the royal family… speaking of which the little brat has really grown up, don't you think so, 'rumi?" Kai teased.

"Last time I checked, you were the brat, Kai." they could practically hear Nya's impish grin.

"Shut it, Nya,"

"Hmmm… nah, I don't want to."

"Nya!"

"Guys! We can not risk failing this mission." Harumi snapped, her anger spiking.

"Oh… someone wants to impress Prince Lloyd," Jay singsonged.

"Why you little-," Harumi was cut off by a gunshot and people panicking.

"Guys… there's trouble!" shouted Zane, and ninja leaped out of their hiding spots. They searched through the crowd, pushing and shoving through the fleeing masses. The crowd quickly cleared away to reveal a balloon, with the biker gang symbol, floating up into the air.

"False alarm," Cole said, he glared at the balloon as it floated away harmlessly. Harumi looked at it thoughtfully.

"Come on guys the royal family is out of harm's way, lets go get cleaned up." she turned and looked at the others. She gave them a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"We were invited to dinner."

* * *

The ninja were surprised to see Sensei Garmadon and Captain Koko talking outside of the Jade Palace Gates.

"Sensei!" Zane shouted, Garmadon turned around and looked at them. He grinned and waved them over.

"Don't think this discussion is over, Monty." the ninja heard Koko

"Later, Koko, please?" Garmadon murmured. The ninja looked between the two with concern.

"Sensei, it is good to see you again." they all bowed and then pulled him into a group hug.

"Hello, my former pupils. It's great to see you all. Skylor told me to say hi for her and also asked me to inform you, Kai, that you left your jacket at her house." Garmadon told the ninja.

"Oops," Kai said with a shrug. The others gave him looks with raised eyebrows, "Oh, come on guys, it's not like that. I was just stopping by to say hello and she offered me food. You guys know I stop by regularly, otherwise she would have my head for not visiting." he exclaimed.

Koko laughed, "You are all quite a handful, now let us go inside. The Royal Family wishes to welcome all of you personally."

"Really, even little Lloyd?... He is the one that we stopped from attacking Jamunikai, right?" Jay asked. He remembered the boy from Garmadon's wish but no one else did, other than Nya, of course.

"Unfortunately, _Prince_ Lloyd will not be in attendance for undisclosed reasons." Koko explained.

"I bet he just didn't want to deal with us again." Jay grinned. Koko glared at him.

"His- you- I assure you that is not the reason! Now if you are done disrespecting our future Emperor, we should not keep the current rulers waiting any longer!" she glared at Jay, who in turn directed his attention to his shoes.

They entered the Jade Palace in awkward silence.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Cole said.

"Naw… too much gold. It gives me a headache." replied Nya.

"I could get used to living here" said Harumi, smiling.

"You're not alone, I'm feeling that…" answered Kai.

"Guys, best behavior when we're around the royalty. Got it?" said Harumi.

"Of course… why wouldn't we be?" asked Kai. Harumi looked at him, he grinned innocently.

"I know you all too well to believe that, Kai!" Harumi said.

"She is right, you know." murmured Zane. Cole nodded in agreement.

"Welcome, Ninja, and Mr. Garmadon." the Empress's voice boomed as they entered the throne room.

Garmadon and Koko bowed as the ninja stared up at the royal couple, gaping in awe.

"Ahem." Gamradon coughed, the ninja looked down at him and he gestured for them to bow.

"Do you need a cough drop, Master?" Zane asked. Garmadon frowned at him before he and Koko rose to a standing position.

"No, I'm fine, Zane." Garmadon shook his head at their lack of respect.

"Thank you for welcoming us into your home, but I believe that there are reasons other than pleasantries for your invitation," Zane said. The rulers grimaced at the nindroid's intuition.

"I'm afraid you are correct, we are the owners of the Mask of Deception," the emperor said. Jay groaned, Garmadon smacked the back of his head.

"Show respect," he hissed at the Blue Ninja of Lightning.

"Sorry," said Jay.

"And let me guess… you want us to make sure the Sons of Garmadon don't get their hands on it?" asked Kai.

"You are correct…" the empress said with a nod of her head.

"I wish we could find another name for them? Last I checked I was not related to any gang members. Unless you count the ninja," Garmadon said with a wry grin.

"That is their self-proclaimed title." said Zane, not understanding Garmadon.

"I'm aware, it makes me extremely uncomfortable." Garmadon answered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah… I can understand why…" Harumi said.

"Back to the topic at hand…" the Emperor said, the ninja all turned their attention to him. "We believe that the Sons of Garmadon wish to steal it, and we worry for our lives, because we are the ones who keep the mask from them." The Empress touched his shoulder reassuringly.

"It is an honor to help protect the mask and your family, Your Majesty," Harumi bowed.

* * *

The ninja marveled over the palace as they were escorted through the halls. Koko and Hutchkins had been giving them a tour of the areas they would need to patrol.

"And here we have the buffet the prince had set up as an apology for him not appearing earlier," Hutchins showed them a buffet filled with sugary sweets and hardly any vegetables.

"Although I think he had the servants stock it with his favorites," Koko chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but I don't eat cake or sweets anymore… I'm trying to honor my body better." said Cole, who was quickly hit with a playful punch from Jay.

"Really?" he asked, "Not even the infamous, Double Chocolate Death?" Cole glanced at the cake and grimaced as his mouth started to water.

"Nope, my body is a temple. My body is a temple." he started repeating his mantra.

"How long do you think he'll last?" asked Harumi, whispering into Nya's ear.

"Not a day." laughed the Master of Water. Harumi grinned, "I give him an hour," she grinned, giving Nya a small amount of money.

"Hey, you guys made it to the snack bar. I believe that I got the candy you guys bought after hanging me off a roof," all the male ninja cringed at the memory and turned to see Prince Lloyd Garmadon approaching them.

"You did what!?" Nya glared at her brother.

"We really shouldn't have been trusted with kids," Kai said with a sheepish smile.

"He was twelve, Kai!" Nya snarled at him. Lloyd chuckled and approached them till he was standing next to Koko. Garmadon smiled weakly at the boy. Guilt still ate at him.

"Hey… Dad," Lloyd said. He looked down at his feet awkwardly, not really sure on how to react after so many years.

"Hello, son." answered Garmadon, equally awkward.

"Wait, he was actually your son!?" Jay asked in confusion.

"What did you think I was? Some crazy admirer that wanted to bring him back to life so he can take over Ninjago?" Lloyd asked sarcastically.

"How's Belinda?" Koko said quickly, sensing that a change of topic was needed.

Lloyd sighed, "Fine, for the most part. Turns out the guy was willing to be a double agent in exchange for his life, he just had to make it look like he finished her off," Lloyd said in fond exasperation.

Harumi frowned, "Belinda… Isn't she the brat that kicked me in the shin?" Kai asked.

"Are you seriously still holding onto that?" Nya asked her brother.

"She left me limping for a week and if my leg hadn't been hurt then I would've been able to get out of the volcano sooner to avoid this." Kai pointed at his badly scarred features.

"We went to the volcano two months after their attack on Jumanikai." Zane looked at kai in confusion.

Harumi shook her head at their antics and glanced around her surroundings. She noticed a shadowy figure, hiding in the rafters.

"Zane." she whispered. He looked at her and she pointed to the rafters. He nodded slightly to acknowledge his understanding. He quietly alerted Hutchins and they both excused themselves. Harumi approached Garmadon and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear about the intruder. He brought Koko's attention to the shadow and they both situated themselves next to Lloyd. He looked between them both and started glancing around the room on occasion.

Zane and Hutchkins carefully crept behind the intruder. One of them accidently stepped on a nightingale board. And the intruder whipped around and jumped down into the middle of the group.

"Ashen!?" various ninja cried out in surprise.

"Oh hey, Ash." Lloyd relaxed and grinned at the pale girl.

"Hey, Princey, mind telling your guard dogs to sit?"

"What are you doing here?" Harumi asked with a sneer.

"Harumi, how wonderful to see you again." Ashen said sarcastically.

"Missed me?" Harumi was equally sarcastic.

"Harumi, Who is it?" Garmadon asked, looking between the two girls.

"This is Ashen." answered Harumi, Garmadon looked at her, confused.

"What did she do again?"

"That bounty hunter girl, you know the one whose arm I nearly cut off?" Harumi replied, and the girl.

Ashen, scoffed. "I wouldn't say that. Your sword barely skimmed my arm." Ashen snapped.

"That's not how I remember it," Harumi said with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Oh, so you mean you were purposefully trying to cut my limb off!?" Ashen asked.

"Maybe I was… you started the fight anyway…" answered Harumi, "Why don't you tell us why you're here?"

"I was hired to make sure you didn't get yourself killed. I still don't like any of you though," Ashen growled.

"Really? You're not with the Sons of Garmadon? Or here to assassinate the prince?" Harumi asked.

"Why would she do that? We've worked together a few times," Lloyd asked in confusion.

"You're the vigilante from the security footage aren't you?" Jay asked. They had all studied the footage to see if anyone recognized the culprits or the person who had attempted to stop them.

"What!?" Koko yelled at him. "Lloyd, you know the rules. We have been very lenient with you by letting you do vigilante work in the first place! You have to bring a certified employee with you that you're with!" Koko glared at the prince.

"Well… he paid me, so don't worry. He was safe," Ashen said, a smug look on her face.

"Lloyd! She's a bounty hunter! She can't be trusted." Koko said, increasingly annoyed.

"I agree with Koko." Hutchins commented, shooting Ashen a suspicious look.

"Relax, Belinda was with us," Lloyd said.

"Oh yeah, that makes everything better. The daughter of the Great Devourer totally wouldn't have a reason to hate you after all this time," Koko replied sarcastically.

"You seriously think she would-!? I'm not doing this right now." Lloyd growled. He threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"You are friends with the daughter of the Great Devourer?!" yelled Garmadon.

"Yes, did you not just hear me say I am not dealing with this discussion right now?" Lloyd asked tiredly.

" How did you not know that yet? Wasn't it all over the news that thePrince was friends and maybe more with her?" exclaimed Ashen.

"This conversation doesn't include you bounty hunter." snapped Garmadon.

"Well at least I know him better than you." she muttered.

"Okay, everybody, let's end this conversation. We should all get a good night's rest, I'll take the first watch over the Oni mask. Nya can you keep an eye on Ashen?" Cole asked.

"What?!" shouted Ashen, as Nya agreed. Ashen glared at the two.

"There is no way I am going to be treated like a prisoner!" she growled.

"Too late." Harumi snapped handcuffs on her.

"Take these off of me!" shouted Ashen, trying to remove the handcuffs with no avail. "Lloyd?" she gave the prince a questioningly look. He glanced around at the people around him.

"Would you guys actually listen to any orders I give you?"

"Nope!"

* * *

Harumi sighed, as she dragged herself out of bed, it had to be close to time for her shift.

"Ugh…" she moaned as she approached the mirror in the room she was delegated. She looked at her reflection blearily. She was a mess, especially her hair, she must've fallen asleep while looking for a comb.

"I guess the mission objective changed to make it to Nya's room without causing widespread panic." Harumi muttered to herself, after she changed out of lime green pajamas and into her green ninja gi. She quickly crept down the hallway when she heard a clattering noise in a room she remembered as Lloyd's.

 _Let him see me with a rat's nest on my head or hope that nobody is attacking him…. Dang it stupid morals_ she thought as she quickly finger combed her hair to tame it into a ponytail.

She knocked on his door… silence. She waited a few more minutes before peeking into his room. Harumi pushed the door open all the way and saw the immaculate area.

"There is no way a teenage boy lives here." she muttered.

Her mind jumped around to possible and irrational conclusions. _What if he was kidnapped and they cleaned his room to get rid of evidence! I bet it was that no-good bounty hunter's friends- or she got away from Nya!_

Harumi glanced around wildly noticing that the window was open and there was a figure running away with a sack. She jumped out the window and started moving as quickly and quietly as possible to catch her targets by surprise. And then she slipped, and was saved by… the not kidnapped prince.

"Harumi? What are you doing out here and not at the palace?" he asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she glared at him.

"I always give the leftovers to people on the street. It makes me feel a little more in touch with my people. It's not like we're going to eat them." he explained.

"But, I thought, you were… Your room was so…" Harumi grasped for explanation.

"What about it?" Lloyd asked.

"Immaculate, seemed to perfect," she blushed realizing how stupid that was. He had maids and servants that were paid to keep it like that.

"I have OCD, big deal," he said with a shrug.

"Must be pretty bad to keep your room that clean," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey! You try being adopted and forced into a role where you have zero freedom. I can't choose what I eat, what I wear, heck, sometimes I'm forbidden from talking to my best friend. You try living that life and not control what you can," he crossed his arms in a pout.

"I understand… I feel like that sometimes." Harumi answered.

"You know, someone is going to think something's wrong. Put on a disguise. And why does your hair look like it was attacked by a deranged giant cat?" asked Lloyd, handing Harumi a hoodie, which she slipped on and over her messy hair.

"I took a shower and fell asleep before brushing and braiding my hair," she blushed with embarrassment.

"It's fine. Let's go!" Lloyd laughed. He grabbed her hand and the bag and pulled her along. They drop down from the rooftops in the more run down areas of the city and Lloyd opened the bag. Harumi watched in shock as kids and adults came and thanked him. She never saw this area before, not even when she was fighting some of the many attackers of Ninjago.

"I've never seen this area before," she said to Lloyd.

"Most people haven't, areas like this are some of the best kept secrets," he explained.

"I understand. Places like this, that are in such bad condition often aren't advertised to the public." Harumi said.

"Not just that, politicians I've met and discussed these ghettos with always suggest evicting everyone and building something nicer. They never want to actually deal with these areas, just push it farther away," he said. They finished handing the food out and went on a walk around the area.

"If it was better looking, I would actually think this place would be great for a midnight stroll," Harumi said with a smile.

Lloyd furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "This is a midnight stroll," he told her. They looked each other in the eyes, and laughed, only to be cut off by Koko and Garmadon.

"And just what are you two doing out here so late?" Koko asked sharply.

"You said I couldn't leave unaccompanied, Harumi is the Green Ninja. Surely you trust her without a background check," Lloyd smirked thinking he was safe from punishment this time.

"Oh, I trust Harumi, you on the other hand." Koko grabbed him by the ear and pulled him off to the palace. Harumi started to creep away.

"Don't think you've escaped consequences of your little adventure, young lady," Garmadon said rooting her to the spot.

* * *

Harumi's punishment could have been worse. For the most part she had been let off with a warning and taking the longest shift of watching the mask. Oh well, she gets more time to herself. She was thinking, when she saw Hutchins.

"Well, isn't that suspicious," she murmured to herself as he opened a secret entrance. She followed him, and he descended into some tunnels under the castle. She grinned, this could be useful information for later. She turned around and headed back the way she came. A few turns later she realized that she didn't know the way back like she thought. She sighed.

 _Guess I need to call Zane._

* * *

"How did you get so lost, Rumi?" asked Kai, laughing.

"It's not funny, hotshot, and it's like a maze down there!" snapped Harumi, "Worse then Chen's, instead I had to wonder if there was anything that would eat. Not to mention some of the sewers go through the tunnels," she gagged. "It's worse than you guys' socks!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, we must start sparring if we are going to be able to stay sharp." Zane said with a fond smile. The ninja assumed sparring positions and started fighting each other.

"So… Moonlit stroll by the canal with the prince?" Cole asked with a teasing grin.

"Yeah, that kind of sounds like a date." Kai smirked at her.

"It was not," she said her face red with embarrassment that she tried to convince herself was just exertion.

"Did you guys hold hands?" Kai asked amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"Well... it doesn't count, okay?" she snapped before throwing a ball of green energy in his direction.

"Did you guys look each other in the eye?" Jay asked with a wide grin.

"That's a normal thing to do! I'm looking you in the eye right now," she snapped and then was knocked into a wall of ice.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have been," Jay laughed.

"Ow! You better not have given me a concussion!" snapped Harumi, rubbing her aching head.

"Medical analysis… you have merely bruised your head." Zane said.

"Can someone help me up? Everything is spinning," she said. Kai winced in sympathy and held out his hand for her. She took it and stood up. He held up a hand that had a small flame in it and held it close to her eyes.

"Zane's right, no concussion."

"I suppose that's fortunate," she said, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, come on. Let's have you sit down for now anyways." Kai said guiding her off to the side.

"He would've told me to just get over it." Jay muttered.

"That's because you're my boyfriend, otherwise he would be just as overprotective of you as he is with the rest of us." Nya responded.

"Nya, we all know the real reason is that she never truly recovered from the Morro incident." Cole hissed. Harumi winced as their voices faded away, she guessed the topic was now about how they think she is neglecting herself again. She sighed and leaned against Kai tiredly

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking. She's so close! Yeah, no. I realized an issue with the timeline and I'm trying to figure out how to adapt these next few things to fix it without rushing things. The two lines below this are the original ending.**

* * *

"What's going on?" She shouted, looking at Cole.

"It wasn't me!" he shouted, and that's when they saw the fire.

 **Who cares about the timeline? I do even though the script writers don't seem too. It will bug me for eternity if I don't get some sort of time killer in the above space.**

 **Anyways, I hope you have a great Valentine's Day!**


End file.
